Raised in Darkness
by marly4077
Summary: When Padmé decides to join Anakin on his journey to the Dark Side, the Skywalker twins grow up under very different circumstances. Now, twenty years later, Vader begins to make his bid at power against Sidious, and Leia and Luke must decide their places in the galaxy. VaderVersusSidious. Eventual canon/EU friendships and romances. Drama, adventure, romance, humor, and angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Padmé's Choice**

Padmé stood across from Anakin as he spoke of his grand plans for the galaxy, the heat from Mustafar's fiery landscape unnoticed as despair ran through her blood like ice. She couldn't believe what he said, what he'd done. And yet, here they were, and Padme felt as if she balanced on the edge of a great precipice and making the wrong move would send her, and her unborn child, plummeting to their deaths.

Anakin had gone over to the Dark Side.

And yet, when she considered in the brief moments he stood there, looking at her with his eyes aflame with his new found power, his love for her and their child, she realized she'd always known this was a possibility. In fact in those quiet moments, when she sat reflecting in her office at the Senate or watched the blue waves of hyperspace fly by as she headed out on some diplomatic mission, she felt completely disgusted with herself.

She preached diplomacy, democracy, equality, liberty, and justice, but when Anakin returned that morning on Tatooine after having slaughtered an entire tribe of Sand People, she comforted him, more concerned about his well-being, the sadness he felt over the loss if his mother, than the fact he'd just committed genocide. How short sighted. How shallow. She teased Anakin about love blinding him, yet love blinded her, causing her to go against her very morals. She'd played the hypocrite for years now, every Clone Wars mission she'd gone on, hiding this secret, her brushing those lost lives aside as if they were nothing. What did that say about her?

"We can make things the way we want them to be," Anakin said, smiling broadly at her.

She met his eyes, and he waited for her response, that hopeful look she'd come to know.

Her child would not grow up without a father. She didn't abandon Anakin then, that morning on Tatooine. Why leave now? She should embrace the Dark Side with him. And yes, maybe they could exact change in the galaxy.

"Yes, Anakin. I will be by your side," she said.

But he no longer looked at her. His gaze rose toward her ship behind her, his expression contorting in dangerous rage. She swung around to see Obi-Wan Kenobi standing on the ramp of her ship. Anger filled her as well. He'd snuck aboard! He could ruin everything. She knew Obi-Wan thought Anakin a threat. She knew Obi-Wan could kill Anakin.

"You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin raged at her.

Padmé moved swiftly, with speed she didn't know she had. Grabbing the small blaster hanging from Anakin's belt before her husband could react, she aimed and fired at Obi-Wan. The bolt hit him in the chest, causing him to give a momentary look of shock before falling with a thud on the ramp.

"What have I done?" Padmé said weakly, dropping the blaster to the ground, suddenly feeling weak. She swooned, but Anakin caught her.

"Padmé, love. Let's get you inside and comfortable. I'm leaving my ship here. Let's return to Coruscant," Anakin said, his voice sweet again.

"I…I can walk," Padmé said, wobbling on her feet, Anakin's arm tightly around her. They moved toward the ship, toward Obi-Wan's body.

With a small movement of his hand, Anakin used the Force to swipe Obi-Wan's body from their path, as if the man meant nothing, as if he weren't Anakin's teacher, his friend, his brother. The sound the Jedi Master made when he hit the ground of the landing pad made Padmé's stomach churn. Had she really just killed Obi-Wan? Memories ran through her mind, the first time she met Obi-Wan as a young man, helping his own Master with negotiations. He'd been her friend, risking his life for her more than once. And she'd shot him.

Glancing back just before entering the ship, she gasped. Had the Jedi Master's leg moved? Could he be still alive? No, impossible. A trick of the eyes caused from the rippling heat through the air. His robes still smoked from the blaster fire. Plus, wouldn't Anakin feel Obi-Wan in the Force?

Anakin made sure Padmé sat comfortably in the co-pilot's seat before going to secure the droids. The baby kicked suddenly, violently, and Padmé felt panic. Not yet…she still had another few weeks. She breathed, trying to calm herself, and then Anakin was next to her, readying the ship, reaching over to hold her. His touch calmed her, and Padmé could feel his new power.

"I need to get you home safe. My master will understand. We'll return to the Senate building, then get you home and comfortable," Anakin said, his hand on her cheek, love in his eyes. "Thank you, Padmé. We will be so happy. And think of all the change we can bring upon the galaxy, the people we can help."

Padmé simply nodded. She drifted in and out of sleep the entire way back to the capital.

 _Twenty Years Later_

Luke Skywalker stood in his mother's former office in the Senate building on Coruscant, now his sister Leia's work space as she prepared for her internship as an Imperial Ambassador. Watching the movement of the traffic outside the window, he sighed heavily. He'd been trapped on Coruscant for twelve years now, and he wanted desperately to get away, see the galaxy. He needed to find a way, like Leia.

Glancing down to the small decorative table by the window, he focused on the framed holopic of him, Leia, and his mother. This image, taken the day before the awful attack that took their mother's life, made Luke's throat clinch with emotion for a moment. He and Leia had been eight-years-old, on a trip to visit relatives on Naboo, when the terrorist attacks occurred. And since that horrible day, they'd been confined, with their father's insistence, to Coruscant. For their own safety, their father said. Yes, the Skywalker twins were safe, but Luke wasn't sure if this stifling life would keep him sane.

"Thanks for meeting me," came Leia's voice from behind, and Luke turned around to see Leia, wearing her Imperial diplomat garments of red and black, enter the office with an armload of data pads. "I wanted to take you to that new tapcaf." She put down her work and moved over to embrace her brother. "Gosh, I haven't seen you in a month! How was the training? I heard the academy…"

Luke laughed, stepping back to regard his sister, her brown hair up in one of her complex braids. "I want to hear about you. You've done it, Leia! You might actually be getting off this rock."

Leia shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like I sometimes get passed over for appointments. But if I try to throw my last name around I…"

"Mistress Leia. Master Luke," came a familiar voice from the doorway. The twins turned to see C3PO waiting.

"Hey Threepio," said Luke, happy to see the stuffy droid again. Yes, he had been gone a long time if he was happy to see C3PO.

"I'm glad you are both together. This saves me time," said the golden protocol droid. "Your father is on world and wishes to dine with you this evening at your residence."

The twins both shared a shocked look.

"Dad…home?" Leia stammered.

Luke just stared at Threepio. Their father had not been on Coruscant for nearly six standard months. And even when he was in the capital, they rarely saw him. He distanced himself more and more over the past decade, Luke and Leia raised by a series of nannies and tutors.

"Dine with us?" Luke said.

"Yes, the evening meal," Threepio said. "Shall I contact my counterpart R2D2, who is currently with Lord Vader, to let him know you will both be there?"

"Um…yes?" said Leia, like Luke not believing what they heard.

"Very good," said the droid, who left, ambling down the hall, back to his work station.

Leia turned to look at Luke.

"This is strange," she said.

"Yes," Luke said, his eye once again drawn to the holopic with his mother. "I wonder what's going on."

 _ **Author's Note: Welcome to my new story, an original trilogy AU I've wanted to write for a while now. This story will feature familiar characters and locations from both the canon and EU. Despite the angst in this first chapter, you can expect humor, romance, and adventure throughout this tale. I enjoy hearing from readers, and I always respond to comments, so please let me know your thoughts on this story.**_

 _ **Next time, the Skywalker twins dine with their father, and the two most dangerous men in the galaxy begin to make plans.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Enjoy the story!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Dinner at the Skywalker's**

Leia Skywalker placed the final pin in her hair, then stepped back to regard her work. An intricate bun atop her head with curls cascading down to her shoulders, her hair looked like a style worn by her mother. Leia smiled as she straightened out her dress, a simple emerald green tunic, but the smile left her face as she thought about dinner, which would begin in an half an hour.

Why did their father want to dine with them? He hadn't been on-world in months, and even when he was, most of the time he didn't stop by to even say hello, just sending them a message asking if they needed anything. While she'd never been close with her father, he'd always made sure the twins had everything they needed and wanted, the finest clothing, the latest tech, entry into the finest schools and programs. Leia lived like a princess.

Moving from her 'fresher into her suite, she sighed heavily. While she appreciated her father's gestures, making sure his children were well cared for, they did not replace him. But Darth Vader, as he was known throughout the galaxy, was a hero of the Empire, a defected Jedi who saw the treachery of the Jedi Order and annihilated them. Darth Vader, who, following the Naboo terrorist attacks, rampaged throughout the galaxy destroying the forces that rebelled against the Empire. She should feel proud to have such a man for a father, and yet, she felt empty when she thought of him.

"Leia, you ready to go downstairs?" Luke said, standing in her doorway. He wore black slacks and a blue tunic, making his sandy hair look even lighter.

"Just a moment," she said, glancing around for her scarf. Spotting it on a high shelf near her bed, she waved her arm, using the Force to bring the item to her. She tied it around her waist. "You know, I don't really know how to act around him."

Luke shrugged. "Yeah. I know what you mean. He's just so…"

"Absent?"

"Larger than life?" Luke added. He looked down, hesitant.

"What?" asked Leia, approaching her brother, adjusting his collar.

"I want to ask him if I can request a posting off-world. But I know his answer," Luke said.

Leia shook her head. "Doesn't hurt to ask."

Luke let out a cynical laugh. "Sometimes it does. You've seen that look."

Leia laughed. "Ah yes…the look."

The twins emerged from Leia's suite and moved down the hall of the second floor in their three story home in a Coruscant high rise in the Palace District. Luke and Leia's suites took up the second floor, while their father's rooms the third. The living spaces, kitchen, and dining room on the first floor, the family's collection of ships, yachts, and personal transports sat parked in a garage below. While their father's rooms remained locked and inaccessible most of the time, the twins did have access to his meditation chamber, where they first learned basic Force techniques from him years ago.

"Wanna play dejarik while we wait?" Luke asked as they walked into the living room, the cleaning droid bowing to them before exiting.

The duo sat playing the holographic game, chatting quietly for fifteen minutes before the door opened, causing them both to freeze. Darth Vader walked into the living room, wearing his usual black cloak and cape, lightsaber hooked to his belt. The twins both rose, moving to stand in front of their father, and the three of them stood in silence for several moments.

Goodness, are all families as awkward as ours, Leia thought.

She studied her father, still a handsome man with chiseled features and a full head of light-colored, slightly silvering hair. Still, evidence of his use of the Dark Side showed, particularly in his eyes. They shined gold, a slight intensity about them at all times. But now, the edges of his eyes creased as he gave his children a genuine smile.

"Luke. Leia. Wonderful to see you," he said.

Leia stepped forward first to embrace him, Luke following behind. The trio then walked into the dining room, where a droid laid out the final plates of food, everything smelling good.

"Ah, it will be so nice to eat a normal meal," her father said, spooning pasta onto his plate.

A conversation starter! Leia quickly jumped into questioning her father about the food he ate on his missions across the galaxy. She'd been taught by her mentor to use such openings to form camaraderie. And when all else failed, discuss the weather, which was always right on schedule on Coruscant.

"And are they treating my daughter well at the embassy?" he asked.

"Oh yes. And I should receive a posting soon. As an assistant, of course," Leia said.

"And on Coruscant," Vader added, taking a sip of his wine.

"Well, actually…both Luke and I were hoping…with our training…me with the embassy and Luke with the military academy…I mean he's a pilot…and I'm training to be an ambassador and…" she stammered, damning herself. She needed to be confident, an adult, not some whining little girl.

But there it was…the look. Vader's glance silenced her, and she could only imagine how his enemies felt if only a look stopped her short.

"You feel this way too?" Vader said curtly, his gaze shifting to Luke.

Leia shot her brother a look saying 'don't you dare throw me under the Corellian freighter.' And Luke didn't.

"Yes, father," he said meekly. "We…well, all my friends have gone off to join the Empire, serving on star destroyers, piloting TIEs. And I'm a good pilot, the best in my class."

"We just want to see the galaxy," Leia added.

Vader brought his fingertips together in a steeple, leaning forward, his elbows on the table. His face lit up, giving Leia a ray of hope.

"And you will…as a Sith!" he said happily. Or as happy as he could sound.

"What?" asked Leia.

"That is why I wanted to dine with you both this evening. I believe it is time to start your training in the Force," he said, sitting up, obviously excited to be sharing this news with his children.

"But we've learned to use the Force and…" Luke began.

"Yes, but just simple things. Meditation techniques. Parlor tricks, really. I want to train you to be a true Sith. Begin your journey to the Dark Side. You both have such strong gifts in the Force," he said. "I have one more mission, to take out the Ryloth resistance for good, and then I will be on Coruscant for a while, to focus to your education."

Leia didn't know how to respond. Yes, she'd always been interested in increasing her Force skills, but her father being home all the time…

"I see it is settled. When I return, we shall begin," Vader said rising, throwing his napkin onto the table. "I need to go to the palace, then head out in the early morning. In ten days, you will enter the folds of the Dark Side of the Force."

And with that, he passed through the kitchen and out the front door, leaving his baffled children behind.

Leia swung her head toward Luke as the cleaning droid entered to clear the table.

"I didn't expect that," she said.

"Me neither," Luke said. "Perhaps we should study a bit about the Sith before we train. We have over a standard week. Should impress him."

Leia considered this. The wider galaxy did not know her father nor the Emperor himself to be Sith Lords. Only the inner circle of friends and acquaintances knew, and even then, they only had a rudimentary understanding. Sith meant the opposite of the Jedi for them, and that definition remained good since it had been the Jedi who brought chaos upon the galaxy during the Clone Wars, sought to destroy the esteemed Emperor himself.

"Where would we find information on the Sith?" she asked. "I only know a few names, the general feel of the Dark Side."

Luke shrugged. "We can ask Uncle Sheev."

Leia simply nodded. Truth be told, she wanted to be an ambassador, spreading the creed of the Empire around the galaxy, traveling, seeing new places, meeting interesting people. She longed to be a diplomat, like her mother, whom she knew she placed on an unreasonably high pedestal in her mind, but with their father absent and Luke and Leia fairly isolated, she needed someone to look up to, an inspiration.

She stretched and yawned, rising from the table. "Well, I have an early day tomorrow. 'Night, Luke."

Walking up the stairs, she paused at a holoimage on the wall of her parents, not long after the birth of her and Luke. They posed in front of the fountain in the palace gardens, smiling. Leia leaned forward, staring at her mother's face. Although she smiled, her eyes appeared sad. Yes, Leia remembered, even though she lost her mother at the age of eight, her mother seemed sad most of the time, even when on her father's arm when they attended the opera as a family or hosting picnics on Naboo near the old estate. Beautiful, yet sad.

Leia looked at her father's face, full of youth and enthusiasm, his smile broad and real, his eyes lit with determination. Perhaps training to be a Sith would be a better route for Leia, as diplomacy only brought sadness, and eventually death, to her mother.

Conflicted, Leia continued on to her suite for the night.

Departing the transport at the palace landing and entering through the broad, elegant doors, Darth Vader walked with purpose to his meeting with Darth Sidious. Still, he could not keep his strange cheerfulness at bay. He'd enacted the first phase of his plan to remove his master from power, following the tradition of a millennium of Sith before him practicing the Rule of Two. The apprentice destroys the master, then takes an apprentice and so on. But only a worthy opponent could kill his teacher, and in the past few months, Vader felt he'd risen to the point where he was ready to ascend to the role of master, disposing of Sidious permanently, taking the galaxy into his own grasp.

And it certainly wasn't personal. In fact, he liked Sidious, Sheev Palpatine as known to the rest of the galaxy. They'd shared some good times together, laughed as friends, explored the more arcane aspects of the Force as partners. But a true Sith did not allow bonds such as friendship and family to get in the way of the ultimate quest for power. A smile graced his lips when he remembered the Jedi Code, the forbidding of attachment, one of the factors which led to his distrust and ultimate hatred of the Jedi. The Sith did not forbid attachment. Attachment could be useful. But attachments did need to be cast aside for the gaining of power.

Training Luke and Leia to become Sith warriors by his side would be the first step. Yes, this went against the Rule of Two, but Vader had his own ideas on how the galaxy should be run, thus the need to kill Sidious and take over. The Sith used to be legion, the Sith used to rule the galaxy. Why not start a dynasty of Skywalker Sith to herald in this glorious new age?

Vader quickly shielded these feelings of almost whimsical glee when he saw his master emerging from his private offices, walking down the large corridor toward his apprentice.

"Ah, Lord Vader. What brings you back to Coruscant? You are needed on Ryloth," Sidious said, now standing in front of Vader, two red-clad Imperial guards on either side. The man never seemed to go anywhere without them. And probably wisely so.

"I came to see my children, master," he said, falling in to walk beside Sidious.

"Oh yes. Luke and Leia. I see them from time to time. Leia especially since she works around here. They are both turning into fine young people, my friend. Good servants of the Empire," Sidious said, his usual sinister voice sounding jovial.

"Yes. Following Ryloth, I intend to spend more time with them, here on Corsucant, while also pursuing further studies in Sith philosophy and technique," Vader said, the statement for the most part true. He dared not think of his plan to usurp Sidious. He knew the Sith Lord had unusually strong perception, which most likely led to his success.

"Good…good," hummed the Emperor. "I look forward to seeing you more often."

Vader wondered if this were true. He often got the sense Sidious kept him away, sometimes on fruitless missions, on purpose. Of course, Ryloth certainly would not be fruitless. Upon Padmé's death, he'd systematically and aggressively annihilated the Rebellion and other resistance movements, his act of revenge. Few remained to challenge the Galactic Empire, Ryloth the final stronghold…and a weak one at that.

"With your leave, my lord," Vader said, bowing slightly as the two Sith stopped.

"Of course. Good health and journeys to you, my friend. May the Force serve you," Sidious said, nodding to Vader and turning away.

As Vader walked down the long corridor to gather his captains and other crew, he finally allowed thoughts of his plan to slip back into his mind. Yes, the old man would not rule much longer, Vader felt certain. And most of his visions and feelings of the future came true.

Arriving back to his private offices, closing the door on his guards in order to be alone, Darth Sidious allowed himself a low cackle. Yes, Darth Vader now plotted to overthrow his master, and he planned to build an army to do so, beginning with his children. Despite his best efforts to quell his emotions, Vader wore his heart on his sleeve. He always had, even when he'd been the young and naïve Anakin Skywalker.

He'd been a good apprentice, Sidious mused. He'd been engineered to be, after all. But to be an accomplished Sith master, one needed to be a cerebral warrior, like Sidious. Vader had the warrior part down well…a little too well, as he'd become the most terrifying image of the Empire, striking fear throughout the galaxy with his wrath. This both pleased and baffled Sidious. Vader effectively took care of business, but he also collected the ire and hatred of the greater population of the galaxy. Sidious remained in the shadows, as taught by his own Sith master, happy to let Vader take the blame.

Wisely, and unlike his own master, Sidious did not teach Vader everything he knew. He kept many of the deepest secrets of the Force he'd discovered to himself, the biggest being his studies in immortality, ever the focus of the scientist Sith. He'd discovered techniques to bring health and youth back to his body and mind, and despite his age and looks, he was far less feeble than he showed the public, including Vader.

Yes, Darth Vader served his part well, but he would never be the Sith master. He only played in violence, always on the go, never stopping to consider the deeper mysteries, the subtle uses of the Dark Side which Sidious relished, the practices that led him to the galactic dominance he held today.

While Vader made plans to overthrow Sidious, the Emperor had, for nearly a decade, enacted plans of his own to prevent this, and soon the wheels would begin turning. But first he felt like having a bit of fun, shaming Lord Vader for his arrogance in thinking he could take on Darth Sidious, the greatest Sith of the Banian Age.

Sitting down at his information console, he brought up the profile on Leia Skywalker, then Luke. He'd put a little spin on Vader's ill-conceived plan right now. Sidious was the master of manipulation, playing people, governments, banks, family dynasties like a game of sabacc and winning…always winning.

"Oh dear, Lord Vader," Sidious said aloud, making a few clicks on his keypad. "You better start to gather your wits about you. The game begins now."

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, Leia and Luke both receive exciting news.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Follows/favorites/reviews welcome and encouraged.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Assignments**

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the star destroyer, surveying the crew at work around him. They whisked through the galaxy in hyperspace, headed for Ryloth, and he used the time to think about his plan to usurp Darth Sidious. And he had plenty of time to think…no one ever even attempted small talk with Darth Vader.

He thought back to dinner with his children, their surprised looks as he told them they would begin training as Sith. Both powerful in the Force, Luke and Leia would be excellent students. But how should he begin? He'd had a padawan at the Jedi Temple, but the Jedi employed a foolish philosophy, one he made sure twinkled out of existence the first years of his journey into the Dark Side. No, he would need to…

"Lord Vader?"

Vader started, then looked at the ship's captain standing before him, a pale, slightly plump man with sweat on his brow and fear in his eyes. Irritated at having his thoughts interrupted, Vader glared down at the man, who instinctively took a step back.

"Yes?"

"We should arrive in the Ryloth system in about an hour," the captain said meekly.

Vader simply nodded, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

Defeating the rebel cell on Ryloth should complete his over decade-long crusade to stamp out resistance to the Empire. Yes, there would be uprisings from time to time, but he'd destroyed enough of them, their leaders, their inspirations, to shatter any hope to which they may have clung.

Of course, before his wife's death in the rebellion's poorly-planned and desperate attack on Naboo, in which they'd bombed out the country estates of the rich and powerful families in hopes of hitting the Palpatine retreat, Vader felt more inclined to hunt down the remaining Jedi. He might still be focused on those two he'd been obsessed with for years if the rebellion had not forced his gaze and ultimately his hatred upon them.

Yoda.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Yoda escaped a battle with Darth Sidious himself, a feat Vader still could not wrap his head around, having seen the Sith Lord in action several times now. And the diminutive green Jedi Master had not been seen nor heard from since.

And Obi-Wan, his former Master, his former friend. The puzzle of Obi-Wan made Vader's mind prickle in rage. After taking Padmé back to Coruscant, Anakin returned to Mustafar with a platoon to recover data and fetch his ship. Upon arrival, Vader killed his platoon in a rage, having found the body of Obi-Wan missing along with the ship on which he originally arrived on Mustafar.

Using the Force to pitch the bodies of the newly minted Imperial soldiers into the flaming lava, Darth Vader left Mustafar and searched for two days for his missing ship, finally finding it floating, dead in space, on the outskirts of the Rishi system. After bringing it into his Imperial transport's larger hold, Vader discovered his wayward ship empty, the pilot's seat drenched in blood, no sign of Obi-Wan anywhere. The man simply vanished.

Why hadn't he gone back to make sure Obi-Wan died? He'd been concerned about Padmé of course, but if he only took a moment to run his lightsaber through the man's heart, he would have avoided this twenty-year obsession.

Vader sighed heavily, trying to clear his mind of thoughts of Obi-Wan. The sigh seemed to startle the crew, who had been chatting quietly around him. Now, with nervous glances his way, they fell into complete silence.

Yes, power. He loved the feeling, the sway he held over others, the fear his mere presence could induce. And he would teach this to his children, bring them both over to the Dark Side.

Back at the former Senate offices, Leia sat staring wistfully at a map of the galaxy, her finger tracing the well-used hyperlanes, her mind drifting to places she would never get to see. Well, maybe. After she trained with her father of course.

A slow day at the embassy, Leia used the first hours that morning searching the holonet for information on the Sith. Nothing useful, as she expected. Mere mentions in historical context, nothing of the philosophy. She wanted to be prepared, impress her father. But now, thinking of her father being home, training with him, made her nervous.

Increased movement and noise down the hall brought Leia to her feet, and she walked to the conference room where most of the embassy gathered, many in tears, clinging to one another.

"What happened?" Leia asked the woman nearest to her, a secretary for the Outer Rim offices.

"The embassy on Bespin…you know it's located in an orbital around the planet," the woman sniffed. Leia nodded. "Well, something happened…mechanically. Vacuum leaked in. Killed everyone."

Leia gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. How horrible!

"Twenty people…all good diplomats," the woman barely got out before breaking down, Leia putting her arm around her in comfort.

Slowly the conference room emptied, people slumping back to their work, the entire mood of the embassy sad. Leia found herself staring out her window in contemplation. Yes, good diplomats, good people serving the Empire…gone.

A knock sounded at her door, and she turned to see Clive, the older man who worked with interns. He seemed to be studying her carefully, his own eyes red, probably from tears over the lost Bespin team.

"Leia…I have…well, an assignment for you," he said, his tone almost sounding like a question.

Despite the sadness of the day, Leia's heart leapt in joy. An assignment?

"Really?" she said in disbelief.

Clive smiled good-naturedly and entered, handing her a data pad.

"You heard about the events on Bespin?"

"Yes," she answered, wondering how that connected with her.

"The embassy orbital needs to be repaired, possibly reconstructed. In the meantime, we need representation on Bespin, especially with the galactic sabacc tournament happening on Cloud City in two standard days. We have offices on Cloud City which have remained empty, mere storage rooms…but we need an interim ambassador. The palace sent your name over…specifically you," Clive said, letting a bit of puzzlement slip into his voice. Then he smiled warmly at her. "I think you would do well in this assignment, at least for a few weeks until a seasoned ambassador can be appointed. You will be in the company of a small squadron of stormtroopers. Can you be ready to leave in two hours?"

Leia knew her mouth hung open dumbly, astonished by Clive's words. A posting? Off-world?

Then her father's words from the night before crept into her mind. He would be back, not two weeks from now. And he wanted her and Luke to remain on Coruscant.

But the palace requested her, specifically. Didn't the palace have ultimate power, the offices of the Emperor himself? News of her hard work and dedication to the Empire must have climbed the ladder of leadership. She smiled broadly, looking back up at Clive.

"Yes…yes! This is…wonderful," she hesitated. "I mean, um, terrible about the orbital but…"

Clive smiled sadly and laughed warmly. "I understand, Leia. You've been waiting a long time. Go home and pack quickly. I will send the transport to pick you up at your home." He turned to leave. "Good luck, Ambassador Skywalker."

Leia grabbed the few things she needed from her office, then dashed down the hall toward the lift.

Luke watched his sister pack, trying the keep his feelings of jealousy at bay. Leia's excitement filled the room, her voice chattering quickly about the opportunity, how she planned to connect with the people on Cloud City, and perhaps elsewhere on Bespin, spreading the philosophy of the Empire. Luke helped her pack, and soon she was at the door, her luggage already loaded into the transport waiting on the landing pad of the building.

He embraced his sister, a sudden feeling rolling through him from the Force. He would see his sister again in the near future but not here. He couldn't explain the feeling, but he knew such premonitions to be common with their father. Still, he did not mention this sensation to Leia. Instead, he kissed her cheek.

"Message me when you arrive so I know you're safe," he said as she headed out.

"Cover for me with dad, Luke," she said. "Love you."

And then she was gone.

Luke slumped over to the living room, flopping down on the sofa and turning on the holoscreen. He began flipping through the channels, discovering nothing on, ending up watching a holocomedy, one from decades ago during the time of the Republic, having been approved by the Empire for current viewing as it did not interfere with Imperial philosophy and policy. The show, stupid but amusing, featured a group stranded on a tropical planet, never able to leave. The characters consisted of the ship's captain, his first mate, a rich couple, a holostar, some young attractive female simpleton, and a scientist, who absurdly could figure out how to make a radio device from local fruit but not how to repair a starship. Luke watched several episodes of the show before he heard the bell ring, indicating someone at the door.

Opening the front door without peeking out first, Luke's eyes widened and he tried to stifle a gasp. Emperor Palpatine himself, who told both Luke and Leia several years ago to call him Uncle Sheev, stood outside, flanked by two Imperial Guards in their red helmets and robes. Uncle Sheev wore his robes of deep purple, as he often could be seen in when giving public addresses. Unlike those speeches though, he now had his hood down, Luke able to see his disfigurement. Of course Luke grew used to Uncle Sheev's scars years ago, hardly noticing them when he had lunch with the man on several occasions.

Yet over the years, the Emperor never visited the Skywalker home. Until now.

"Uncle Sheev!" Luke said, not able to hide the surprise from his voice. "Come in! Want some caf?"

"Certainly, my boy," Uncle Sheev said, entering, gesturing to the guards to remain outside. The door closed, leaving the two men alone.

The Emperor slid into a seat at the kitchen table as Luke brewed some caf and gathered a plate of cookies. They made small talk for a bit, Uncle Sheev asking about Luke's training at the academy, his prowess as a pilot. Finally, a silence fell between them.

"I bet you are wondering why I am here," Uncle Sheev said, smiling.

"Well…yeah," said Luke. "I mean…it's nice to see you. We haven't spoken in a while and…"

The Emperor rose in a graceful movement, seeming to float over to the wall where several holopics of the Skywalker family hung. He regarded them for over a minute, letting the quiet fill the space.

"I have an assignment for you," he said finally.

"An assignment?"

"Yes. I have a student…an apprentice of sorts who needs to go on a mission. A special secret mission for me. Something which will serve the Empire. She needs a good pilot to take her. I've heard of your accomplishments, young Skywalker. I would like to team you up with her, make you part of the mission as well," Uncle Sheev said.

"Really?! Me…pilot? A mission?!" Luke said excitedly, realizing his voice was a bit higher-pitched than he would have liked.

Uncle Sheev grinned in obvious amusement, and Luke's embarrassment subsided. He always felt comfortable around the Emperor, the man who had been there for him and Leia after their mother's death, even more so than their own father.

"Yes, my boy. Please come to my offices in the morning, packed for an extended trip," Uncle Sheev said moving toward the door. "I will inform your father, so not to worry. The Empire needs you. See you tomorrow."

Luke waited several seconds after the Emperor's departure before letting out a loud whoop and dashing upstairs to his suite to pack.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Leia arrives on Bespin, and Luke learns the Emperor's plans for him.**_

 _ **A special thanks to all who have reviewed thus far. Have a wonderful day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Partners**

Luke arrived early to Uncle Sheev's office the next morning, his bag slung over his shoulder and an eager grin on his face. He couldn't help wondering about the type of ship he'd fly…fly far away, out of the Coruscant system. And on a secret mission for the Emperor himself!

Wearing his Imperial Academy uniform, crisp and pressed, he approached the Emperor's office and was immediately admitted. Entering the luxurious suite, he found two people in the room, seated across from one another at a conference table. Uncle Sheev, facing him, smiled upon Luke's arrival, rising. The other remained seated, Luke only able to see the back of a head with rich red hair.

"Luke, my dear boy, have a seat and meet your partner for the upcoming mission to Yavin 4," Uncle Sheev said jovially, gesturing for Luke to join them at the conference table.

Luke cast his bag aside and took a seat, a droid immediately coming to fill an empty mug in front of him with caf. Momentarily distracted by the droid, as well as searching his mind for everything he knew about Yavin 4, Luke finally looked up to see the other person at the table. His heart skipped a beat.

A beautiful young woman, looking to be about his age, stared at him with her bright green eyes, her red hair framing her face and cascading over her shoulders. She frowned slightly, her eyes narrowing, and he could feel her judging him in the Force. Yes, he could feel she was powerful in the Force, and the look of ridicule she gave him now left Luke self-conscious.

He swallowed hard, trying to collect himself. "Hi, I'm Luke Skywalker."

The woman continued to stare, an increasing look of displeasure on her face. "Mara Jade," she said finally, her words clipped and low. She turned to Uncle Sheev. "I don't see why I need a pilot. I can fly…"

"Luke is Force-sensitive and may be of use on the mission," the Emperor said. "Also, you have destroyed the last three ships and…"

"Master, I had no choice! I simply had to…"

But Uncle Sheev raised a hand, his face serious, firm. "My decision is final. You need a partner for this. Luke will fit the bill nicely." He sat a data chip on the table in front of them, activating the hologram that jumped into view. A globe spun. "This is Yavin 4. You may remember this as the former stronghold of the Rebellion, which Darth Vader annihilated a few years ago."

"Darth Vader!" Mara exclaimed, looking again at Luke. "Skywalker…you are Vader's son." She raised a well-manicured eyebrow, and Luke could not decide whether she was impressed or disappointed.

"Yes," the Emperor confirmed. "Archeologists studying the ruins recently came across a new underground tomb, and all evidence indicates this belonged to an ancient Sith lord. I immediately shut down the project, as only those trained in the Dark Side should access the artifacts within. I am sending you to do the initial survey, bring back a few items for me to study."

A Sith lord? Luke felt even more excited. He not only got to pilot a ship out of the system, but he could learn more about the Sith to impress his father.

"All you need to know is on this data chip," Uncle Sheev said, deactivating the hologram and handing the chip to Mara. He turned to Luke. "Your ship is in spot D94 in the hanger. Safe travels and may the Force serve you."

Mara stood swiftly and moved from the room, grabbing a duffel bag along the wall. Luke looked at her, startled by her speed.

"You better go, my boy," laughed Uncle Sheev. "She moves fast."

Luke trailed behind Mara all the way to the hanger. They found D94 quickly, and Luke's spirits fell. He expected some sort of new TIE, tricked out like his father's. Instead, an aging Imperial transport, which didn't even seem to have a name but a mere set of serial numbers, awaited them.

Mara did not hesitate, but quickly entered, throwing her bag onto one of the three bunks in the hold and moving to the cockpit, slumping down into the co-pilot seat. Luke shut the back of the ship hesitantly, placing his things on the bed opposite Mara's, surveying the space. Well, it was a ship.

"Move it, Skywalker," Mara called, her voice stern, demanding.

Luke came into the cockpit, eyeing Mara, who read something on her data pad. Her long legs stretched out, boots up on the dash, her close fitting black trousers and tunic showed off her athletic form well, and Luke could feel himself blushing. No…no…he needed to focus on the mission. And who was he really, she a special trainee of the Emperor himself, he a recent Imperial Academy graduate with very little experience with women?

Settling in behind the controls, Luke immediately felt comfortable, as he always did at the helm of a ship. Concentrating on getting them out of the Coruscant atmosphere, he dared not look at Mara. Finally pushing them into the first hyperspace jump, Luke could not help but grin foolishly, looking over at the unimpressed Mara.

"This is my first time leaving Imperial City in over a decade," he said excitedly.

"I need to meditate, focus on the mission," Mara said rising. "Get us to Yavin 4 safely, city boy."

She moved back to the hold, and Luke could have sworn she'd given him a small smile as she exited.

Darth Sidious watched Luke and Mara's transport disappear into the sky, a wry smile spreading across his lips. Both Skywalker twins away. Yes, that should delay Vader's plans, for the moment.

The idea to use Mara Jade in his strategy came easily to Sidious. He'd discovered her as a youth, trained her as an Emperor's Hand. Like Vader, he withheld some of his more interesting Dark Side knowledge from the girl. No, not girl…woman. Yes, Mara grew up to be a wise and powerful Force-user, and she seemed occasionally like a daughter to Sidious. He could not be more proud of her accomplishments, her willingness to go the distance on missions, no matter how dangerous.

And she was beautiful as well. Dangling an attractive and intelligent woman in front of the elder Skywalker male worked years before. Hopefully Luke could be as blinded by a woman as his father.

Ah yes, Vader. Enough pondering the Skywalker children. Now back to his apprentice.

Sidious walked down the corridors of the palace back to his office, smiling and nodding at passersby in his "friendly old man" guise. As he walked, he wondered who should replace Vader. Perhaps Mara. While she hadn't been conjured into existence to be his apprentice, like Vader, she had been trained from a young age, and her skills and values resembled his own.

No, he would decide later. He had a lot of choices, others he'd trained without Vader's knowledge, maybe even the Skywalker twins themselves. Now he needed to focus on Vader. And with the children out of the picture, for the time being, he needed to get other parts of his plan going.

Upon returning to his office, he pulled up his comm, dialing Grand Moff Tarkin.

Leia looked around the Imperial Embassy offices on Cloud City, satisfied with the organization of the space. She arrived the previous evening, spending time making her suite in the upper floors comfortable. Throughout the day she put together the rarely used office space. Sending away the stormtroopers accompanying her hours ago, as they just proved to be in the way, Leia enjoyed working on her own, reveling in her first position.

Sitting at the desk and logging onto her computer to check her messages, Leia looked up after a knock sounded at her open door. A handsome young man entered, his dark skin, hair, and eyes accented by pearly white teeth set in a perfectly dashing smile. He wore black trousers and a blue tunic, complete with an elegant cape. He looked quite dapper indeed, and Leia found herself smiling and rising to greet him.

"Hello, Ambassador," the man said, his voice smoothly flirtatious. "I am Lando Calrissian, the administrator here on Cloud City." He took Leia's hand, bringing it to his lips in a lingering kiss, his eyes twinkling up at her.

Leia kept the girlish giggle she felt bubbling within her at bay, remaining the professional. Her mentors during her internship would be proud.

"I am Leia Sky…Ambassador Leia…you may call me Leia," she stammered, damning herself for sounding hesitant. But whenever she said her last name, people seemed to flinch, particularly young men who took a fancy to her. These men could not get away fast enough when they discovered her to be Darth Vader's daughter. Perhaps she'd keep that fact to herself, make friends…maybe more, as she'd never had much of an opportunity to date, and flirting a bit would be nice.

Lando brought Leia out of her thoughts. "My goodness, you are lovely. The Empire sends only the brightest and most beautiful to Bespin."

Leia smiled coyly. Tall, dark, and handsome…and smooth, that's for sure.

"We do hope you are enjoying your stay so far," came a voice behind Lando, and another man, pale with cyborg implants in his skull, entered. "Will you be playing in the sabacc tournament?"

"Lobot here is always business before pleasure," Lando said, gesturing to the newcomer.

"I was just trying to suggest some entertainment for the new ambassador, as that is our main specialty here on Cloud City," Lobot said back.

"I am an official of the Empire. Playing in the tournament would be unprofessional and…" Leia began.

"Nonsense. Those folks up in the ruined orbital used to play all the time," Lando said, raising an eyebrow at her. "And any winnings you can donate to some charity."

Leia thought for a moment. Yes, a sabacc tournament would be fun. She was a decent player. And this was the main event happening on Bespin. She would get to meet new people. Shouldn't the ambassador be with the people?

"The game is partners sabacc. You will be assigned a partner to go through the tournament with, only separating in the final round. We do need one more entry to have an even number," Lobot explained.

The two men looked at Leia expectantly.

"All right," she said in a dignified voice, her insides twittering with excitement. How marvelous, to be somewhere new, doing something new!

Lando's face lit up, but Lobot just nodded, turning to his data pad and entering some information.

"Marvelous!" exclaimed Lando. "We look forward to having you. There is a mixer in three hours, in the main night club on the fortieth floor. You will meet your assigned partner, which we will go randomly take care of right now. Until later, Ambassador…"

"Leia. Just Leia," she answered.

"Leia," Lando repeated, winking before slipping into the hall, Lobot following close behind.

Leia listened as they walked down the corridor talking.

"Make sure she is not paired with any young handsome men," she heard Lando say before they left earshot.

The comment made Leia finally let out a laugh, placing the back of her hand on her lips to stop herself, but still grinning.

Three hours later, elegantly but professionally dressed in flowing green gown, Leia approached the desk outside the club, receiving a nametag to pin to her clothing and the name of her partner for the tournament.

"Ben," said the bored-looking man at the table. "Grey hair, beard. Think he's at the bar. Next."

Leia shuffled in, her eyes taking in the room, which moved with loud music, sentients of all sorts dancing, talking, laughing.

Ben…her partner's name was Ben. Grey hair…looks like Lando got his wish with the older man. But how did he know what Leia liked? She shook her head and smiled to herself at Lando's arrogance. Still, he was handsome and charming. Getting to know him might be fun.

Leia moved toward the bar slowly, taking in the sights and sounds. So many different sentients. In Imperial City, one rarely saw other beings, but here, in this room, Leia saw more different species than she had in the past year on Coruscant in the Palace District. Watching two Falleen dancing rather seductively together on the main dance floor, Leia ran headlong into a giant brown-furred Wookie.

"I…I am so sorry," she stammered, looking up, a little frightened.

A Wookie! The Empire usually employed them as laborers. She knew many helped construct Uncle Sheev's pride and joy, the Death Star.

The Wookie looked down at her, roared a reply, and moved along, leaving the bar now clearly in Leia's view. Her eyes locked on an older human male with a beard. Ben perhaps?

"Hello," she said formally, moving into the seat next to him, putting her hand out. "I'm Leia. I think you might be…"

The man turned to her and shook her hand firmly, his hair and beard grey, offset by his bright blue eyes with seemed to twinkle with delight and something else…mischief?

"Ben," he said, finishing her sentence. "Hello there, Leia. So nice to meet you. What would you like?"

The bartender now stood before her, waiting.

"Wine. Red, please," she said.

"And another ale for me," Ben said, and he turned to face Leia fully.

Ben wore brown trousers and a light, sandy tunic, simple but elegant. He seemed pressed and clean, yet Leia sensed a ruggedness about him, a difficult life lived. Perhaps the Force sent these feelings, as was often the case when she met people for the first time.

"Where are you from, Ben?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Here and there. I'm a bit of a spacer these days. But you are far more interesting, I hear. The new ambassador on Bespin."

"Interim," she corrected, then sighed. "But hopeful ambassador. Being here," she gestured to the busy space about them. "Is…is just amazing. I've been stuck on Coruscant forever. I want to meet new people, see new things."

Ben laughed. "And you are. Seems you are eager to take on the galaxy. I used to be like that. But just be careful, my dear. Sometimes the galaxy hits you…can strike you down." He grew quiet, seeming pensive. "Yes, strikes you down in unexpected ways."

Leia studied him as their drinks arrived. Ben seemed kind, yet slightly beaten down by life. Yes, the Force told her this.

Then they were chatting and the minutes turned into an hour. She enjoyed talking with him. Something about him seemed familiar, yet she felt certain she'd never met the man. She told him of her work, her life on Coruscant, even about some adventures with her brother, being very careful not to mention her father. No, she did not want to be Darth Vader's daughter here. It occurred to her that in her position and status with the Empire, she might never have encountered somebody like Ben, a space transient, obviously in the lower classes. How nice to have this opportunity.

She realized she'd mostly been talking about herself, answering Ben's occasionally placed questions for some time, enchanted by the interest he showed with those piercing, knowing eyes.

"A spacer? Where have you traveled? What do you do for work?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I hop from ship to ship for work. I came here because I like to play sabacc, and I need some extra credits. And speaking of, perhaps we should talk strategy."

And so they did, for another fifteen minutes, before Leia sensed a sudden tension from him. He stood with a jolting movement, his palm pressed to his chest, his face paling, body hunched.

"Ben," she said, rising, placing her hand on his shoulder in concern.

"He okay?" asked the bartender.

Ben stood with his eyes closed, his breathing beginning to steady, his back straightening slowly. Finally, he opened his eyes, smiling down at Leia.

"No worries, my dear. Just a medical condition, that's all," he said, again with the playful smile. "Until tomorrow. Pleasant dreams."

And he soon disappeared into the crowd.

Leia mingled a bit more with some of the other players, but by that point in the evening, most were planning with their sabacc partners, giving suspicious looks around the room. She retired to her quarters, deciding to enter her first official log as ambassador before bed. Nothing interesting to report…professionally. But her two new acquaintances, Lando and Ben, proved to be fascinating. She looked forward to the game the next day.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, we focus on Leia as she begins the sabacc tournament with Ben, running into a handsome scoundrel between games.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Delays**

Leia could not help but smile at reading Luke's message. Sitting in her Bespin office early in the morning, waiting for the sabacc tournament to begin, she took the opportunity to get some work done, as little as there seemed to be for an Imperial ambassador on this world. Just making sure the mining operations paid their taxes, filing the report with Coruscant, and now reading personal messages, the one from Luke catching her eye first.

Looks like luck favored the Skywalkers, Leia mused. Both she and Luke getting to go off world, she in diplomatic pursuits, Luke doing what he loved most, piloting. She wondered where Uncle Sheev sent her brother but knew he could take care of himself. She would know in the Force if something happened to him.

Her father now passed through her mind, worrying Leia. When he returned, he would find both his children gone. Would he be upset? Still, they'd both been sent on missions by the Emperor himself, her father's good friend…nearly family. No, he would be fine.

Would he?

Leia realized she did not know her father all that well. She knew he had a reputation for being stern, even frightening, to those under his command. She rarely saw him much less communicated with him. No, she didn't know him at all. In fact, she'd spent more time in the company of Uncle Sheev over the years than her father.

Shaking her head and putting the train of thought aside, she refocused on the events of the day. She would eventually return to Coruscant anyway, Luke as well, and their father would have his wish to train them in the ways of the Sith.

A knock sounded and Leia looked up to see Ben standing at the door. Her eyes widened in surprise. He dressed elegantly, slacks of black, a tunic of deep blue, his mischievous eyes standing out. For a spacer, a self-proclaimed galactic nomad, Ben cleaned up nicely. In fact, his current attire, as well as his speech and overall demeanor the evening before, suggested almost an aristocratic background. Such a puzzle, but a fun one she looked forward to solving over the next couple of days during the tournament.

"Are you ready to hit the sabacc tables, my dear," he asked warmly, no evidence of his sudden attack from the evening before on his face.

"Yes," Leia said rising, taking Ben's arm and allowing him to guide her down the corridors of Cloud City toward the casino.

Engaged in pleasant small talk, the duo arrived at the casino, one of the last pairings to enter. The usher brought them to their first table, their initial game with a Rodian of the upper classes, judging from his attire, and a small, dark-haired human woman dressed plainly and glaring at Leia as she sat down.

"Looks like the Empire now weasels its way into private casinos," she hissed toxically at Leia.

Taken aback, Leia bit her lip. "I'm simply here for the game. To enjoy myself. Nothing more."

"Not to spy on us underlings," the stranger continued, venom in her voice, leaking into the Force toward Leia.

Goodness, did others feel the same about the Empire, Leia pondered briefly, but the thought vanished when Lando, who apparently ran the event personally, appeared at her shoulder.

"You are looking simply beautiful this morning, Leia," he cooed, giving her his flirtatious smile. He raised her hand to his lips as she stood. "The galaxy, filled with wonders, cannot compare with…"

"Oh turn it off, Lando," came a jovial voice from behind. "It's a little too early in the morning to schmooze the ladies."

Lando's face contorted in annoyance, and he looked behind him as Leia met eyes with a handsome young man, his floppy brown hair and cocky grin completing the look of a roguish gambler, his old Corellian garb worn but neat.

"Han, get to your table and…"

"Hey buddy, you're the one that needs to start the show," the stranger, Han, said. "People are waiting."

Leia looked around to see most of the large room full of sabacc tables quietly looking at Lando in anticipation. Lando quickly masked his discomfort as Leia seated herself. Han locked eyes with her, his face changing from one of amusement over embarrassing Lando to something else. He seemed to study her intently for a moment, Leia finding herself not breathing as she studied him back. Then Lando's voice filled the room as he took the small stage in the front, and Han winked a bright hazel eye and walked away, Leia seeing him take a seat across the room at another game.

"Do you know that man?" asked Ben next to her.

"No," she admitted. "Why?"

Ben simply shrugged, turning his attention to the game, which began swiftly.

About thirty standard minutes into the game, Leia began to detest the human woman. Her side comments toward Leia, chiding her for being of the upper classes, for being an Imperial diplomat, made Leia break concentration many times. In fact, she and Ben were losing.

"You privileged twit," the woman said, even her Rodian partner looking weary of the goading. "Sitting in your tower on Coruscant, going to court with the bedazzled Emperor, not knowing how the trillions under the…"

"You will shut the kriff up," Ben said steadily, the lack of anger in his tone not matching the words, his eyes staring intently at the woman over his cards.

The woman seemed to freeze for a brief moment, then said, "I will shut the kriff up."

And she did.

The woman only spoke when necessary for the game after that, and even the Rodian looked relieved. Leia focused more on the cards, and soon she and Ben's luck began to change.

Another hour into the tournament, Leia and Ben concentrated on a rather difficult and long hand, the Rodian a skilled player. A yelp from across the room sounded, and Leia looked up to see Han leap from his seat, elated. Obviously he and his partner, an aged Gran, just passed the first round of the tournament, their opponents slinking away, out of the room. Leia watched as the Wookie she encountered the evening before came from the spectator chairs along the perimeter of the room to embrace Han. The sight warmed Leia's heart. The two appeared to be very close.

Han pulled away from his Wookie companion and again locked eyes with Leia. Blushing, Leia turned back to the game, only to see the Rodian gained ground, Ben giving her a slightly irritated expression. Oh dear…

Giving her partner a look indicating her regrets, Ben's face lightened and he smiled slyly. He turned to the Rodian.

"Aren't you tired?" Ben asked.

"No," the Rodian answered, concentrating on the game.

Ben glanced around, and Leia looked too, seeing other tables beginning to wrap up their games for the day.

"You are tired," Ben said.

The Rodian looked up, his eyes locking on Ben's. "I am tired," he said.

"You will go all in on this hand," Ben said.

The Rodian nodded, pressing the button on the table to indicate his bet.

The human female began to protest, but Ben turned to her. "You will go all in as well."

The woman nodded, fumbling with her keypad.

Leia felt a slight shudder through the Force, and she looked at Ben, who smiled back at her as if nothing strange happened.

He was Force-sensitive, Leia realized. And he was using the Force to win the game. She knew about Force suggestion from her limited training, but she'd never seen it used…until now.

Should she make a scene, turn him in? Force-sensitive individuals were reported to Imperial authorities.

But she knew Ben, unlike herself, could use the money, any winnings from the tournament. He'd indicated this the evening before. And then Leia thought of his health. Yes, he used Force suggestion, but she also felt an inherent goodness about him that warmed her heart, like seeing Han with his Wookie friend.

Leia refocused on the human woman who'd been so mean to her when arrived. Yes, let them lose. They…well, the human anyways…deserved it.

The game ended quickly, and the Rodian and the woman left without further word. Ben leaned back in his chair, smiling wistfully after them.

Leia leaned in. "You know the Force."

Ben looked back at her, no surprise on his face. "As do you." He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. He rose, offering his arm to her again. "Let us find a place to have lunch."

Leia and Ben went to the nearby cantina, which also served as a rousing night club in the evenings. The music played now, in the early afternoon, the first round winners celebrating their victories. The duo found an empty booth near the dance floor.

"I would appreciate your discretion on this matter," Ben said, gesturing to the waiter.

Leia nodded, knowing she would keep this to herself…unless trouble arose. She was an Imperial ambassador after all.

"And of course you would be Force sensitive…Leia Skywalker," Ben continued.

"Yes…well, I guess it's not too big of a secret. But that name…well, it's a heavy name to carry around…and I'm just trying to…"

The sudden scooting of a chair startled both Ben and Leia. Han now sat at the table between them.

"My dear friend Lando warned me to stay away from you," he said, his lopsided grin making Leia smile. "Which means I definitely should come over. Han." He said, extending his hand.

"Leia," she answered, shaking his hand firmly. She turned to her sabacc partner only to find Ben completely gone. Leia blinked in surprise, then turned toward the door to see him saluting her as he exited.

"Dance with me, Leia," Han said, not a question but a statement. My goodness, he was confident.

Leia allowed Han to pull her to her feet and out onto the dance floor.

Light years away, Darth Vader gritted his teeth as the entire star destroyer shook. They'd been in the Ryloth system for only two standard days, and upon arrival, Vader realized that the Rebellion meant to take their last stand here. In fact, the Rebel fleet contained many ships Vader thought he'd knocked out of commission years ago, repaired, yet not as powerful as his fleet. The Imperils outnumbered the Rebels five to one. Still, the attitude of the Rebels seemed to be the idea of going out in a blaze of glory, throwing everything they had at the Empire.

Vader simply did not have time for this. Fighting the Rebellion almost exclusively since the death of Padmé, he felt exhausted with their efforts. He now had bigger tasks to take on, namely the annihilation of Darth Sidious.

The star destroyer shook again, and alarms began to sound.

"One of their X-Wings crashed into our main loading bay, knocking out a shield," reported one of the head tactical officers.

"Damage?" the captain asked.

"Vacuum leaking onto deck three…and…fixed. Problem contained."

Vader rolled his eyes. He felt weary…restless. He needed to return to Coruscant, to Luke and Leia to begin training. His mind began to swim with where he'd begin with them. He recalled his early training in the Force, under the tutelage of Obi-Wan. The fool, Obi-Wan, so certain about the truth of the Light Side when in fact the Dark had been growing in the galaxy for years.

Vader remembered when he began his training with Sidious, learning about the line of Sith since Bane, the line he now belonged to and planned to end when he built his Sith army. How clear everything became when he touched the Dark Side, eventually diving in, filling his veins, his very soul with the darkness. How good it felt. No, he would forsake Obi-Wan's training, worthless, empty. The Jedi…ignorant, arrogant in their certainty. He would teach Luke and Leia to reach out to the darkness, embrace the beauty of the power of the Force.

Another shake and a series of reports brought Vader out of his thoughts. The bridge bustled with activity, and a cheer erupted as another of the larger Rebel ships ignited as it plummeted haphazardly into Ryloth's upper atmosphere.

"Enough of this," Vader said, standing so suddenly, the crew jumped, startled. "I have no time for this charade."

He marched off the bridge into the nearby communications room, entering a series of codes, then waiting impatiently. What the kriff was taking so long?

Another bridge appeared on the screen, another Imperial captain, this one seeming unpleasantly surprised to see Vader on the other end of the call.

"Um…Lord Vader…I…" the man stopped stammering and bowed.

"What is the location of the Death Star?" asked Vader in a firm, angry tone.

"We are currently in the Unknown Regions, near the asteroid belt discovered last…"

"The Unknown Regions?!" Vader nearly shouted. They would take forever to arrive in the Ryloth system.

"Ah…yes, my lord. Emperor Palpatine ordered us out here a day ago. He wants us to use the laser to mine minerals from…"

"Where is Grand Moff Tarkin?" Vader now shouted, his anger rising. Why would Darth Sidious order the Death Star so far away during a major Rebel engagement?

"In his quarters, my lord," the captain said, his fear beginning to show.

"Well don't just stare like a sweating Gamorrean! Patch me through to his cabin!"

The captain disappeared from view, and a moment later, Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin's angular face came into view. Vader was taken aback by the sight. Tarkin, usually pressed and polished, wore only an undershirt, his thinning grey hair sticking up. His eyes narrowed, giving Vader an irritated look.

"What is the meaning of this, Vader," he hissed.

Darth Vader's anger flared. Tarkin never seemed to respect him, the only one of the entire Imperial leadership not to cower in his presence. And when Vader mentioned this to Sidious, the Sith Master simply shrugged. And of course Vader could not do away with Tarkin. The man was a favorite of Emperor Palpatine and, Vader had to admit, a shrewd and effective leader.

"Why is the…" but Vader's words faded away as another person came into view behind Tarkin, a human female. Vader realized he knew her, the only woman to rise to the role of Admiral in the Imperial fleet. Natasi Daala. She wore a blue shimmersilk robe and brushed out her long blonde hair, taking a seat in a plush armchair, completely oblivious to Vader. The Sith quickly put the variables together and raised an eyebrow at Tarkin. The older man's forehead creased.

"What do you want, Vader? You have intruded upon my leisure time."

"Leisure time? I am out here on Ryloth being bombarded by the Rebellion and you are playing house on the Death Star, hosting some status-climbing…"

"Careful, boy," Tarkin said in a low, dangerous voice.

Vader felt thoroughly insulted at this point, and notwithstanding the fact Sidious adored Tarkin, he raised his hand to choke the Moff. Alas, the man was too far away, even for a powerful Sith Lord. Vader took a deep breath.

"Bring the Death Star to Ryloth," he ordered.

"The Emperor sent us out here yesterday, to use the laser to mine for minerals. When I receive orders from him, I will bring the Death Star to your location," Tarkin said, his voice condescending, as if speaking to a child. Vader felt his hatred for the man growing.

"I will be…" Vader began, but Tarkin ended the transmission.

His fists clenched in rage, Vader used another code to dial up the Emperor, only to find himself unable to connect with the capital. Resisting the urge to destroy the computer with his lightsaber, he rose, returning swiftly to the bridge.

"I am going out with the next squadron of TIEs," he announced, then moved toward the lift to take him to his personal ship.

He needed to destroy things. Now.

 _ **Author's Note: So excited to bring Han and Leia together and write them for the first time. They are my favorite SW couple.**_

 _ **Next time, we check in with Luke and Mara on their adventure as well as Darth Sidious, who recalls a fateful meeting with Padmé Skywalker before her death.**_

 _ **Also, check out my new Instagram page, the appropriately named damaskholdings, dedicated to Star Wars, with a focus on the EU and the Sith.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Comments welcome and encouraged.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **The Legacy of Naboo**

"Ah, yes Wilhuff, I will make sure to speak with Lord Vader. Alas, transmissions seem to be down between the capital and the Ryloth system," Darth Sidious said, trying to keep the amused grin from his face. "Still, bring the Death Star to the fight in…oh, let's say two standard days. I am more interested in the new ore discovered on the asteroid belt at this time than the weakened Rebellion's last stand."

"Yes, my lord," Grand Moff Tarkin bowed his head. "And thank you."

Darth Sidious finally allowed the smile to break across his face, Tarkin matching the expression, before he ended the transmission.

Alone in his lush office, where just days before he sent his apprentice Mara Jade on a wild bantha chase with Luke Skywalker, Sidious allowed himself a self-indulgent cackle.

What fun, to mess with Darth Vader. Just like old times, really. He'd spent decades manipulating others, getting great pleasure from the fact that he always remained ten steps ahead of his adversaries, which included everyone in the galaxy when one held the position in which he'd worked so hard to gain.

But since becoming Emperor, he'd hadn't had much of an opportunity to dabble in his usual manipulative fancies. He'd spent years putting infrastructure into place that would allow him the time, once he achieved the Sith Imperative, to enter into more arcane pursuits, namely Sith sorcery. Glancing at his reflection in the ornate mirror across the room, he could see his work was paying off nicely.

While there had been a time when Sidious considered Vader a true apprentice, those days passed as Vader proved his passions often overrode sensibility. So, Sidious kept Vader thinking he was his number one, while training others, dozens in fact, in different aspects of the Dark Side. Still, to the galaxy, Vader seemed to be the second-in-command, Sidious' enforcer.

Yet, Sidious trained Vader well…in the warrior arts of the Force. A few times he'd brought Vader to the labs, wanting to share some of his work, but not all, as his own master had foolishly done. But Vader's vengeance against the Jedi, his focus on his wife, kept him from giving over to all the glorious aspects of being a Sith, and Sidious realized that although powerful, Vader would never be his equal. So he simply made other plans.

But now he would focus back on Vader, use the twins as leverage. He'd used Padmé Skywalker as a tipping point against Vader, as well as his home world of Naboo, several times over the decades. But alas, he had to sacrifice one of his loveliest playing pieces for the sake of his regime, to motivate Vader to fully commit himself to the destruction of the Rebellion.

Standing up and moving toward the window, he looked out over the Coruscant skyline, brilliantly bright in the afternoon sun. Studying the direction of one of the off-world spaceports, he again chuckled, remembering the fateful day the Naberries arrived on Coruscant, and he convinced the family to pursue the crown. One of his more brilliant moves, although it had seemed just another play at the time. Yes, Padmé proved useful many times.

Suddenly feeling a little nostalgic, Sidious recalled the final time he saw the woman, Vader's wife, hatred in her eyes as she confronted him. Too bad she was not Force sensitive; she would have made an interesting Sith.

 _Twelve Years Ago_

Darth Sidious, playing Emperor Palpatine this evening at a gala event for the commissioning of a newly designed star destroyer, stood apart from the crowd, watching people mill around, eat, schmooze, and flirt their ways throughout the grand hall of the palace. He often stood off alone, admiring the view, the world he created, most of these creatures, these sentients of ambition, greatly indebt to him. Flanked only by his red-helmeted Imperial Guards, he preferred the solitude, having killed the only one who he may have considered anywhere close to an equal decades before. Oh yes, the foolish, trusting Muun…

"I remember," hissed a female voice to his left, surprising him. He turned to see Padmé Skywalker, dressed brilliantly as usual, staring at him with deep disdain.

"Leave us," he said to the guards, who departed, stationing themselves a few yards away against the wall. He turned his attention fully to the woman. "What do you remember, my dear?"

"Don't speak to me with your false kindness," she said, her voice low, threatening. He found her overall demeanor amusing. Yes, to the galaxy she appeared the tough queen, the senator with uncompromising high moral fiber during the Clone Wars. But Sidious knew the truth.

And so did she. She looked far older than she should, her health declining since the birth of her children. The labor had been rough, as the Sith Lord planned, Sidious providing some Force techniques to Vader to help, as he'd promised in order to sway the young Jedi. But Sidious knew her husband's diving into the Dark Side, as well as her guilt over her transgressions and hypocrisy, ate at her. Was, in fact, killing her. Her caked on make-up did nothing to hide this. And her anger could be felt almost tangibly, diminishing her life force further.

Delightful. How fun to watch a creature self-destruct.

"I remember," she repeated, moving in close to him, only a foot away. "I was just a girl…barely a teenager. We were at the spaceport here on Coruscant. And you…you were there, talking with my parents and…"

"Of course. Your parents were an upper class family, myself the senator…"

"Shut up," she said, and Sidious could hear her voice breaking. "You talked to them. And soon I was queen. And the Trade Federation…the vote of no confidence…everything."

Her lip trembled, and it took all of Sidious' strong will power to keep from laughing, the look of apologetic understanding plastered on his face like a mask.

"Padmé, the times in which we live, those years on Naboo…"

"Were all orchestrated by you!" she shouted, the area of the room in which they stood silencing. When the sentients realized the argument was with the Emperor himself, they quickly turned a deaf ear and resumed their previous activities.

"Our beloved Naboo was torn apart by greed. Then the galaxy itself was ripped apart by war, Lady Vader," he said.

"Don't you dare call me that," she said, her voice contorting in rage, no longer the pretend beauty. "My husband…myself…we are all just pawns in your game."

Sidious glanced up to see an abnormally tall Muun enter, one of the heads of the newest bank on Coruscant, investing heavily in the Death Star. His attention shifted to business, and he turned to Padmé.

"Your service to the galaxy, to the greater good, my queen, is most appreciated," he said, and with that swept by the woman as tears of anger sprang to her eyes.

That would be the final time he ever saw her. Upon returning to his office, a plan formed, one that would rid him of her finally and goad his ever-pliable apprentice into useful action.

Knowing from Lord Vader that Padmé took the children yearly to the Naberrie family estate in the lake country of Naboo for a standard month visit, Sidious placed one call to his contact in the Rebellion. He would be on holiday in the Naboo lake country, in the old Palpatine estate he'd re-acquired upon ascending to power, right across a lovely, pristine lake from the Naberrie's.

Of course, he'd never gone. He rarely visited his home world, never set foot again in the home of the family he once slaughtered. He simply retreated to his labs for the week, reemerging to discover…oh, the horror…the Rebellion destroyed the lakeside estates in an effort to assassinate him. Padmé was gone, along with numerous others of little consequence.

And just like planned, Vader vowed vengeance against the Rebels, solving another of Sidious' pesky problems.

Now, twelve years later, Sidious reflected on what a happy accident it had been the Skywalker twins survived, shoved by someone, perhaps their mother, into a cramped underground panic room. Sidious had swooped in to become good ol' Uncle Sheev, discovering new pawns to use in his game of galactic chess.

And to play these pieces now against Vader! Again, his patience was paying off, as it always had. And this was only the beginning.

Mara Jade awoke, sitting up suddenly in her bunk at the back of the transport in which her and the Skywalker boy traveled to Yavin 4. Except they weren't traveling. They weren't even moving. What the kriff?

Mara stood up swiftly, but fell back onto the bunk as the ship lurched forward. What the Force?

Storming to the bridge, she gasped aloud when she saw the view through the front window. They soared over a gigantic orbital, serving as one of the advanced ship yards for the Empire. The Kuat Drive Yards, encircling the wealthy world of Kuat. Not Yavin 4…

"Stang, Skywalker!" Mara yelled, startling Luke at the helm. She moved up beside him and glared down at the young man. "Why are we here?"

"I…well, I just wanted to see the shipyards," Luke stammered, looking a bit frightened of Mara. Good, she thought.

"We have a mission. Darth Sidious sent us to look at the archeological dig on Yavin 4. Sith artifacts. That should be far more interesting than…"

"I know!" Luke said, a slight whine in his voice. "But…this is the first time I've gotten to go anywhere in…forever! And everyone at the academy talks about the Kuat Drive Yards and…when we came out of the first jump, the coordinates were saved in this transport. And…oh look! There's the hanger where they produce those advanced probe droids, the ones that can survive extreme conditions!"

Luke brought the transport closer to the orbital, and Mara let out an impatient sigh. Then something occurred to her.

"How are we just able to fly around? Where is security?"

"I told them who I was," he said, looking over and giving her a grin. "The Skywalker name gets you into places and…"

"Idiot!" Mara cried, exasperated. She felt certain now Lord Sidious was testing her in some way, sending her out with this ignorant Coruscant kid. "We are on an undercover mission! I am the Emperor's Hand and…"

"Is that your official title?" Luke asked, turning to her fully.

"Yes. I am the will of the Emperor," Mara said proudly.

"So you've probably been all around the galaxy," Luke said.

"Yes. And I keep my mouth shut about it," Mara said. "Now let's head to Yavin 4, city boy."

Luke gave her a grin, his blue eyes lighting up, and Mara felt her mood brighten a bit despite herself.

Pulling out of the system, Luke soon brought them into hyperspace once again. Sitting back, he looked over at Mara.

"So did Uncle Sheev train you personally?" he asked.

"Yes. I've been trained in the ways of the Dark Side since I was very young. I never knew my parents," she said.

"My dad is going to train me," Luke said, looking back out the front view port.

Mara raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, when he returns from Ryloth…or I return. Both Leia and I. He wants us to be proper Sith."

Mara stifled a laugh. Proper Sith? She should probably not mention that Darth Sidious sent her to tail Lord Vader for six standard months three years ago, reporting back on his routines, movements, business dealings, acquisitions, and the like.

"Do you have a lightsaber?" asked Luke.

"Yes. You?"

"No…not yet. I've handled one. My dad's."

"Your dad has killed a lot of people with that blade," Mara said, remembering the months she spied on Vader. His ruthlessness sent shivers down her spine, and she a 'proper Sith.'

"All for the good of the galaxy, in the name of the Empire," Luke said back, obviously proud of his father.

Mara just nodded. She had her own duties to the Empire, her own pride in her work. Vader served his purpose, Mara her own, all in the service of Darth Sidious.

"What kind of missions have you gone on for Uncle Sheev?" Luke asked.

"Secret missions," Mara replied curtly.

"Oh, c'mon. You can tell me something. We've got time to kill before Yavin 4."

Mara took a moment to study Luke, so unlike his moody, and admittedly very disturbed, father. He just seemed so upbeat, even through the Force, and Mara felt herself soften.

"I mostly do undercover work, in crime syndicates. People don't think someone who looks like me could have the powers I wield," she said, thinking of her last mission undercover in Black Sun, posing as a club dancer. She remembered the leering eyes of those who watched her the few times she had to perform. She shuddered but then remembered with satisfaction their ultimate fates.

"I think you look like you could kick some ass," Luke said, the enchanting grin back.

Mara actually laughed. "Well, thank you. I can."

"I mean…you're beautiful too…not just dangerous…and the Force is strong…and…well, I mean that…oh, never mind," Luke stammered, and he turned back to the helm, his face almost as red as his father's lightsaber blade.

Mara bit her lip. Good…he was quiet. And yet, she found she kind of liked talking to the Skywalker boy, was just getting engaged in the conversation.

"Um, thank you…Luke," she said.

An awkward silence filled the cockpit. Despite all her training in the Dark Side, her hours of combat practice, her time studying Sith sorcery, her vast knowledge of the inner workings of the various crime families throughout the galaxy, she knew social interactions to be one of her weaker points. And while Lord Sidious himself could manipulate a social situation to his ultimate gain, Mara knew she came off as callus and uncouth most of the time. Perhaps she could practice those skills on this mission with Skywalker. He seemed a willing participant.

"Tell me about the Imperial Academy," Mara said.

Luke looked over, seeming grateful for her filling the silent void, before launching into how he first learned to fly.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time we return to Bespin to see how Leia and Ben are faring in the sabacc tournament, where Leia allows herself to grow closer to Han, much to Lando's dismay. Also, Vader stews as more roadblocks get in his way.**_

 _ **Have a wonderful day!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **The Smuggler and the Ambassador**

The Imperial fleet hovered around the planet of Ryloth, the space battle over, the Rebellion having taken refuge on the planet's surface. Several ships tried to leave the system but failed due to the mass armament of the Empire.

This was it. The end of the Rebellion. And all the Empire needed was for that damn Death Star to show up and blast the planet to rubble.

In his private quarters, Darth Vader stood over his completely dismantled personal com unit, assessing the problem. He had been unable to contact the capital since arriving on Ryloth, and he wanted to inform his children to be prepared to begin their Sith training as soon as he returned. He'd begin with the construction of their lightsabers and…

A trilling sound came from the other side of the unit. Vader ducked his head around to acknowledge R2-D2, his personal droid.

"Still no signal?" Vader said, starting to feel his blood boil. Unfortunately, the Dark Side proved little help with this problem. His and Artoo's vast tech knowledge should be sufficient. Should be…

Artoo tweeted again, and Vader shook his head. No Death Star, no communication, no….

Another loud beep sounded, and Artoo screeched a positive note. Vader grinned. A light on the screen indicated he now had access to messages sent over the past several days from Coruscant. He scrolled through them quickly. His usual contacts, informants, business dealings, and…Leia. He accessed this message, and his daughter appeared on the screen. The date indicated several days ago, almost immediately after he left the capital for Ryloth.

The message took a moment to load, and he stared at Leia, his thoughts drifting to Padmé. They looked so much alike, and his heart ached for a moment, his mind flashing back to holding his wife's body, surrounded by rubble, the lake in Naboo still aflame from the Rebel attack.

Leia's image came to life. "Hello father…um, dad. I wanted to let you know the embassy sent me out on a mission as a temporary ambassador. I should not be gone long and will return to begin my training soon. If you need to contact me, I'll be on Be…"

His daughter's image disappeared, and Vader watched as all his messages blinked out, somehow deleted. Then the screen was blank.

Gritting his teeth, he turned to Artoo. "What happened?"

The droid tweeted a negation, and Vader clenched his fists. "Did you get the name of the system?"

Artoo tweedled a negative.

"How many systems begin with B, in Basic?"

Artoo slid over to another terminal, not dismantled, and plugged in. After a moment, several thousand locations began scrolling on the screen, all beginning with B.

"And we still have no contact with the capital?"

Artoo's response indicated another negative along with a regretful moan.

Reaching out his hand suddenly, Vader used the Force to blast apart the dismantled com unit. The millions of pieces hovering in the air soon crumbled to dust, but Vader only felt slightly vindicated. He glanced back to see Artoo having taken refuge behind a sofa.

"Artoo, begin a diagnostic on those systems and…"

"Lord Vader?"

The voice came from the overhead intercom. The captain.

"Yes?"

"The Death Star has arrived in system."

"I'll be on the bridge in a moment."

Vader swept from the room quickly, leaving Artoo to work. Entering the bridge, he saw Grand Moff Tarkin on the view screen. He stared dead pan at Vader as he entered.

"There does not seem to be a problem here, Lord Vader," Tarkin said dryly.

"Destroy Ryloth," Vader demanded, then turned to the captain. "Prepare the ship to return to Coruscant."

"Lord Vader, I see no need to destroy a mineral-rich world because…" Tarkin began.

"And I see no need for you to argue with me when you've been out of civilized space having your way with one of your female officers," Vader said back. A communal gasp went out amongst the bridge staff of the ship, followed by deathly silence.

Tarkin's eyes flashed, but Vader continued.

"You are now within range for me to kill with the Force, Wilhuff. I suggest you power up the Death Star now or your beloved Admiral Daala will be mourning the passing of her lover," Vader said, keeping a level voice, his glare penetrating Tarkin.

For perhaps the first time ever, Tarkin appeared afraid of him, and this satisfied Vader immensely. Vader disconnected the transmission.

"The Death Star is warming up the laser," reported a tactical officer.

Vader just nodded. His ship stayed long enough to watch the planet's destruction, then whisked into hyperspace to return to the Imperial Center.

Han Solo studied himself in the mirror of his 'fresher, taking a moment to smooth out his eyebrows with the tips of his fingers. Was he really scruffy-looking? She'd said that the evening before, as they laughed over dinner, but she'd been smiling, teasing.

Maybe he was just being too sensitive, and if there was one thing Han Solo never wanted to appear to be was sensitive.

And yet, something about this ambassador, this Leia, made him want to suddenly reveal himself, who he was, and he found himself telling her everything, about his past, Dewlanna, who'd been like a mother to him. About Garris Shrike. Just about everything. And she'd listened, holding her breathe, as he recalled his adventures. Their first evening together, he'd been the braggart, trying to impress the pretty aristocrat he could not take his eyes off of at the casino. The story of the Kessel Run always got the desired reaction from the ladies, the looks of awe. But he soon discovered he enjoyed being with Leia, being himself for once, not just flirting in hopes of getting her into bed or making Lando jealous. Or both. No, Leia just made him feel happy.

They'd danced that first afternoon, to loud fast numbers, to soft, slow songs, and talked about everything. But then a stormtrooper entered the cantina, which made Han's hackles rise. He'd whisked Leia away, ambassador business, and Han hadn't seen her until the next day, the second round of the tournament, with her aged human partner, Ben. He'd been at the table next to them and glanced over from time to time. They played well together, and Han had to admit they seemed shrewder than he and his Gran partner, Utem.

But after this round, in which they'd both won, Leia went immediately over to him, apologizing for leaving in a rush, hoping they could pick up where they left off the day before. And they had, this time walking all around Cloud City, Leia telling him bits and pieces of her life on Coruscant, a life quite different from his own. Banquets, balls, fashion. Nothing like Han's life in the hyperlanes. And later, when Chewbacca found them at a tapcaf along the main promenade in Cloud City, Leia embraced him like a friend, seeming fascinated by the Wookie, funneling questions through Han, who noticed his friend kept some of his more political views on the Imperial treatment of the Wookies to himself, Leia an ambassador and all.

But for all his past run-ins with the Empire in his smuggling game, he had no problem with Leia. She was different…and she kept some things hidden. One didn't need to practice those hocus pocus Force tricks to figure that out. She never spoke of her family, with the exception of her brother, who she obviously adored. No…friends, co-workers, brother, droids, but parents, not a whisper.

"So you had a bounty on your head?" she asked that afternoon, leaning over her caf and pastry, eager for his story.

"Yeah. Jabba the Hutt, that worm out on Tatooine. But I got it worked out. Payment plan. Trying to earn some credits here," he said.

Chewie roared a response.

"Yeah, yeah…one more standard year and we're free," Han said. "Not gonna mess with the Hutts again. You ever been to Nal Hutta?"

Leia laughed. "No. This is the first place I've been off of Coruscant since the attack…." Her voice faded away.

"Attack?"

"Yes…um…my mother was killed in a Rebel attack and…Luke and I have just been at Galactic Center and…what is Nal Hutta like?" she stammered.

Rebel attack? Mother killed? Han felt a sudden connection with Leia, despite their differences in social standing. Both lost parents, growing up without mothers.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Han said, reaching across the table and placing his hand over hers. "When did that happen?"

"When I was eight," she said quietly, her brown eyes sad, now studying her cup.

Chewie softly growled a response.

"Um…Chewie is sorry too," Han said quietly.

Leia looked up and smiled warmly. "So, do tell me about the Hutts. I met one at a diplomatic symposium a few months ago. They are certainly interesting creatures…"

And they'd spent the rest of the afternoon together, walking along before she once again headed back to her offices for work.

And yesterday, the third round of the tournament, both of them winning once again, they'd met later in the evening for dinner at one of the higher-end restaurants on Cloud City, Han donning his best outfit, not much but he'd been told by others he looked handsome, and begging Chewie to spend a few extra credits to treat Leia. Of course, he needn't worry, as the proprietor of the restaurant, a chef trying to make it big in the capital, comped their bill.

"To free food and a beautiful woman," Han toasted the laughing Leia, relieved he would not receive further chastisement from Chewbacca on wasting money.

Later, he'd walked her back to her suite, Leia on his arm in a simple golden shift, her long, shining brown hair spilling down her back. They arrived to her door and Han paused, unsure what to do. Normally, he would grab her and kiss her, then hopefully be pulled into her room for a little fun. But something about Leia made him hesitate; she was different, not just another woman. Han couldn't explain it, but he soon found himself staring down at Leia, lost in her deep eyes.

She spoke first. "Well, I had a lot of fun, Han. These last few days. I've never met anyone like you and…I really like you."

"I know," he said, then stopped. He wanted to turn off the cocky flirt. He wanted to be real with Leia. Again, he didn't know why, but he wanted Leia in a way he hadn't felt before with any other woman, human or otherwise.

But to his surprise, she laughed, one of her hands clutching his bicep.

"I mean…I like you too Leia. A lot and…" but he stopped as she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his, snatching the words from his mouth. Han's whole being lit up, and he snaked his arm around her, clutching the small of her back and pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Soft, warm, lovely…Leia.

"Ambassador Leia?" came a voice from behind, and the couple parted quickly, stepping back from one another. A stormtrooper approached. "You have a communication from the contractor set to work on repairing the orbital and…"

"Oh, yes. I will take it in my room. Did he send over the prices? I needed to send them to the capital and…"

Han took the moment to slip away, elated from the kiss, but also feeling a strange sense of defeat. Leia…Imperial ambassador. Definitely out of his league. Not even in the same sector of the galaxy.

Now, the morning after their kiss, he stood back from the mirror, satisfied with his look as well as his resolve. Yes, he and Leia might only have this time, this tournament, together, and he would not let his insecure feelings get in the way. He's always lived in the moment. Why change now?

A knock sounded at his room door.

"Come in, Chewie!" he called, starting to roam around the room, looking for where he'd kicked off his boots the evening before. He heard the door open and close behind him. "I'm almost ready. Oh Chewie, I need to tell you about last night. Leia kissed me and…"

"What?!" cried Lando, and Han spun around.

"You're not Chewie," Han said.

"And I thought I told you to stay away from the ambassador," Lando hissed, his face still handsome despite the growing anger.

"Hey, Lando," Han said, raising his arms in a surrendering gesture. He smiled smugly. "You can't stop fate."

Lando grew silent, eyeing Han with a dangerous look.

"First you steal my ship…"

"Won your ship, buddy. Fair and square."

"You know Ambassador Leia is too good for you, space bum," Lando said. "You don't have a chance."

While he and Lando had exchanged banter many times over the years, this final comment gave Han just enough pause for Lando to notice. Suddenly, Lando's face lit up, and he threw back his head in a loud, jovial laugh.

"Oh kriff, Han," he said, calming down. "You're falling for her."

"No…I'm just having a good time," he said unconvincingly.

"You are falling for her," Lando repeated. "And what are you going to do when she and the old man beat you and your Gran?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're in the final four today," Lando said, now seeming in good spirits. "If you win, and she wins, you go up against each other in the championship round tomorrow."

Han hadn't considered this.

"And the old man, Ben…he's played here before, periodically over the years. Honestly, I'd say he was the best player on the floor right now," Lando said. He moved toward the door. "Can't wait to see you get that next kiss, Han. Only this time, kissing your money good-bye."

Lando opened the door just as Chewie came into view. Chewie roared a greeting to Lando, then turned to face Han, now distraught. Lando paused.

"Take care of him, Chewbacca. Han's playing a wicked game of hearts," Lando said.

Han found his boot under the chair in front of him and pitched it at the laughing Lando as he left.

Near the casino, eating breakfast before the tournament, Leia and Ben discussed the strategy for the day.

"I'm afraid Force persuasion will not work on these opponents," Ben said, sipping his caf. "Both are very strong-willed. They would have to be to last this long. Perhaps we should…Leia?"

"Hmmm?" Leia mumbled, then straightened. She'd been half listening to her partner, remembering kissing Han the evening before. His tall, strong body pressed against hers. How he pulled her close, and she could feel his passion for her. Exciting. Things she'd never felt before.

"Han Solo," said Ben, smiling warmly at her.

Leia could feel herself blushing. "We've…we've been having a nice time." She sat up. "Nothing serious," she added quickly.

Ben shrugged. "Not my business. But I do like him. There's something genuine about this Han Solo."

"I think so too," Leia said. Then, she surprised herself by asking, "Have you ever been in love, Ben?"

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Are you…?"

"No…I don't know…I never really get to date. Being Darth Vader's daughter is a bit…off-putting…and…have you?"

Leia suddenly realized she felt comfortable talking to Ben. Needed to talk to Ben about this, since her usual confidante, Luke, was so far away.

Ben seemed to consider for a moment. "Yes. I used to deny those feelings but…that's foolish. I see that now. And once I embraced those feelings…love…attachment…physical, well…um…" Now he blushed. "Yes. The answer is yes."

Now Leia smiled warmly. "Anyone special? What's her name?"

"Well, we are…what do they say?…on again, off again. But I love her. She saved my life…in many ways," Ben said, now studying his mug.

"Tell me your story," Leia said leaning forward. "I love a good romance."

Ben looked up, and Leia could feel his discomfort. "Maybe later," he said, taking a bite of his pastry. "But we do need to talk about the final round. And what about if we need to go up against Han in the final? Will your feelings get in the way?" Ben gave her a sly smile. "I do not like to lose."

Leia thought for a moment. She never considered this. Oh dear…

And a few hours later, it happened. She and Ben won their round, and as all eyes turned to Han's table, Leia watched as the smuggler and his Gran partner took out their competition in one, long, tense hand. He turned to her, giving her a lopsided smile.

"Well, sweetheart, this should be interesting," he said.

Leia couldn't help but grin. She extended her hand to Han. Yes, this would be interesting indeed.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Mara and Luke explore the archaeological site on Yavin 4, confronting more challenges than even Sidious planned.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. May the Force be with you!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Yavin 4**

Mara Jade took a deep breath of the thick jungle air of Yavin 4, eyeing the ancient temple complex suspiciously. What did her master want her to do here exactly?

Arriving an hour before, Mara changed quickly into more appropriate attire for this world and their task of exploring the archeological sites. Brown cargo pants with a simple green tunic to wick away the inevitable sweat, her lightsaber hooked to her belt in case any Sith traps still existed around the excavated tombs, Mara began to shift back and forth from impatience, waiting for Skywalker to change into similar garb and emerge.

Her irritation surged in her again the longer Luke took. She did not need this city kid along with her. She'd done artifact retrieval before for Sidious, visited far more dangerous worlds, confronted ancient teachers and nemesis through holocrons and booby traps. Did Sidious have some plans for Luke she did not know about? Was he planning on taking another apprentice?

That final thought made her stomach churn. Had she disappointed the Emperor in some way? Yes, she knew he had other apprentices besides her and of course the universally known Darth Vader. But Mara felt like Sidious considered her more…perhaps his heir for the Rule of Two? But did this rule still apply when the Sith reached such power? She and Sidious spoke of it before in a past training session and…

"Sorry, had some trouble with the boots," came Luke's voice from behind, breaking Mara's train of thought. "They're new and…whoa!"

Luke came up beside Mara and admired the temples.

"This is incredible," he said. "I've seen holopics and…and the Dark Side is rich here."

Mara nodded. "Many of the very powerful ancient Dark Side practitioners came through here from time to time," she said. "Exar Kun. Naga Sadow. Freedon Nadd. Temples and crypts and treasure troves have been found all over the world. But excavations have been going on for centuries. Millennia. And when the Empire got this world back when we ousted the Rebellion, the sites reopened." She shrugged. "Well, let's go into the southern temple. That's where my master said to look."

Luke trailed Mara as they headed toward the site, Mara pulling out her data pad and reading the most recent notes on the dig. An eerie quiet descended upon the complex. Everyone had been sent away, in a hurry it seemed. Ground transports still parked around the perimeter, a table still set for lunch, the food decaying or gone completely, feeding some local scavenger. She bent down and picked up a hat laying on the ground near the entrance.

Turning to Luke, she saw his face serious, thoughtful.

"I sense…" he began.

"What?" Mara asked.

"Something."

"Oh, that's helpful," Mara said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I think I'm…do you mind if I go to the top of the temple?" he asked.

"Be my guest," she said, and she watched him turn and head toward the steep, almost vertical stairs along the side near the entrance she walked toward.

Shaking her head, she moved into the temple, seeing the familiar evidence of a dig. Reaching out through the Force, she concentrated on the space, on the Dark Side, on recent activity.

Nothing.

Turning on the lights around the perimeter, the auxiliary power kicking in with a loud bang, she studied the space. The ceiling dozens of meters above, the stone walls still showed evidence of the Rebellion, with hangers for monitors. The floor, completely dug up, showed meticulous labeling, dates and descriptions, mostly related to Exar Kun. She checked her notes again. The lead archaeologist showed nothing new to report in his last entry, mere days before.

She thought for a moment about reaching out to Darth Sidious, as she'd been taught to do even across vast space. As his Hand, this capability was essential. But to do so now…perhaps he was testing her. Yes, like when he'd dropped her off on that ice world, left her to her own devices, for that standard month when she'd been fifteen.

She searched the Force again, walking slowly around the site. Still nothing.

Looking up at the ceiling far above her, she considered Luke Skywalker, now close to the top of the temple. Maybe a Skywalker could sense something she could not. Had this been why Darth Sidious sent Luke with her? The thought made her blood boil. She'd been trained by the Emperor himself, and Luke didn't even have a lightsaber. Still, she knew enough about the legend of Darth Vader to know the Skywalkers might be a special family.

"Well, stang," she cursed aloud to herself, then walked out to the stairs, heading to the top of the pyramid as well.

She arrived at the top of the temple winded and sweating. Before approaching Skywalker, she took a moment to regain her breath. The last thing she wanted to appear was week in front of the boy.

He stood at the ledge of the temple, staring off to the east, unmoving.

What in the Force?

Mara approached him and stood by his side, seeing him staring intently at a fixed placed out in the jungle. He raised his hand and pointed.

"There…something…there," he said, his voice sounding distant.

Mara narrowed her eyes at him, then turned toward the placed he studied and reached out through the Force herself. A small ripple came through, tickling the edge of her brain. Yes…something lingered out there.

She turned back to Skywalker, considering the situation. Was he more powerful than her in the Force? She'd gotten to know him throughout their journey here to Yavin 4, small talk she first found a bit painful, but got used to and actually enjoyed after a time. Maybe she needed to get Skywalker on her side, establish him as her partner…no, an assistant. Maybe this would please her master. Or maybe Skywalker would prove a good ally if Sidious ever decided to dispose of her. One never knew with a Sith, even one who said he thought of you as a daughter. One only held allegiance to one's self. Mara knew this well.

Mara pulled out her data pad again and brought up the history of the archeological digs in the area.

"There is nothing in the direction you are looking, no history of any findings," she said, Luke finally turning to look at her. She grinned at him, suddenly feeling excited. "But that doesn't mean nothing is there."

Luke's face lit up in a smile Mara had to admit was rather charming. "Really? Wow, if we find something, Uncle Sheev and my dad would be amazed. Proud."

If they find out, Mara thought.

Three hours later, Luke and Mara decided to take a break from their jungle trek for a small lunch. Pulling out their rations, they sat side-by-side on a fallen tree, munching away and studying the world around them.

Despite the sultry air and the new boots that began to hurt his feet two hours before, Luke felt elated. He actually began to feel like a Sith, using his Force sense to discover what Mara indicated to be a new find. He imagined returning to the Skywalker home, Sith artifacts and holocrons in his arms, his father smiling genuinely, praising his son.

Not only could they be on the cusp of a great Sith find, but he also got to be with Mara. He stole a glance in her direction as they ate silently. Her red gold hair swept up in a sloppy knot on her head, sweat and dirt staining her clothing, Luke found her stunning. If only he could get her to smile at him more often.

"So…what holoshows do you watch?" he asked.

Mara looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "I'm usually a bit busy," she said condescendingly.

"Oh."

"But I do try to catch that competition show where they abandon sentients in harsh conditions and see if they survive," Mara laughed. "I would so win that if I went on. Those people are fools."

"Yeah, Survivor Planet is great," Luke laughed. He was pretty sure Mara would win that show. Luke, not so much.

Mara stood and brushed the crumbs from her shirt, Luke still eating.

"Let's go, city boy," she said, moving on.

Luke scurried behind her. Uncle Sheev had been right – she moved quickly.

Another hour passed, the duo exchanging words from time to time, but mostly listening for predators they could hear at a distance but never came near. Small native semi-sentient primates and squawking birds regarded them from afar, but no one approached.

Coming to a small clearing in the forest, the Dark Side of the Force hit Luke hard, and he stumbled back.

"Whoa," he said, grabbing his head to ward off the dizziness.

"Yeah…right," Mara said, indicating she felt the same. She looked around. "Do you see anything?"

"I…" Luke began, stepping forward, toward an unusual-looking tree. A scream came from him as the earth under his feet fell away and he plummeted through the ground.

He fell several yards at max velocity before he felt his descent slow. He seemed to float the rest of the way, another twenty feet, to the ground. He looked up to see Mara peering down a hole in the ground far above him.

"Skywalker!" she shouted.

"Here…here…did you do that? Slow my fall?"

"Yes. You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you," Luke said, bringing out a lantern from his pack. Switching it on, he saw he'd fallen down a rudimentarily dug shaft into an underground tunnel. Mara shimmied her way down, using the tree roots as leverage. She soon came to his side, her lantern helping illuminate the space further.

"This looks like a fresh dig," she said, pointing to the dirt. "And someone just covered it up with leaves and branches." She pointed to the sides. "And I don't think it was an archeologist or scholar. The work is uneven, untrained. Some of my master's researchers would have a fit."

"Treasure hunters? Tomb raiders?" asked Luke excitedly, thinking of all the adventure stories he'd read and seen over the years.

"I think so. Look," Mara shined her lantern up, revealing a door at the end of the narrow and haphazard cave.

A shining metal, the door featured etchings in the language of the ancient Sith. Mara and Luke approached cautiously, both knowing Sith tombs and troves more often than not housed deadly traps.

Luke could feel his heart racing in excitement. What lay beyond the door? Days ago he'd simply been excited to leave Coruscant. Now he got to enter the lair of an ancient Sith lord, beside the Emporor's Hand herself no less.

Mara suddenly froze beside him, grabbing his arm.

"Someone has already been here," she whispered. She pointed toward the door.

A giant lock, elegant in its ancientness, was completely, and neatly, sliced through. Mara crouched beside it, running her fingers along the cut.

"Lightsaber," she said, looking up at Luke, perplexed. "And recent too." She stood, Luke watching her stare at the door for some time. Finally, she turned to him. "Can you sense anything? Perhaps who it was that came here before?"

Luke furrowed his brow at Mara. How would he know? He didn't associate with other Sith very often. Wasn't she the one who went on secret missions for the Emperor?

"No," he said finally, unable to read her face in the minimal light or her emotions through the Force. "I just sense the Dark Side."

"Okay, Skywalker," she said, unclipping her lightsaber and placing her palm on the door. "You ready?"

Luke grabbed his blaster from the holster, eyeing Mara's lightsaber with a twinge of jealousy. Why hadn't his father helped him and Leia make their own?

But Luke had little time to think as Mara pushed in the door. Deathly cold air shot from the room beyond with a gust of wind that turned up the soil in the poorly excavated tunnel. Then…nothing.

The duo waited, and Luke realized he held his breath. Mara's body remained tense, like a predator stalking her prey. After several long moments, she moved cautiously into the chamber, Luke close on her heels.

Their lanterns illuminated a very small room, no larger than Luke's refresher at home. Three stone pedestals stood at center, all with nothing atop. The rest of the room was in shambles, ancient mosaic tiles shattered about, many looking as if they'd been thrown. Luke noticed more evidence of a lightsaber presence, as many of the tiles looked sliced and cauterized.

Mara knelled beside him, rummaging through her pack and pulling out a small device.

"Grabbed this from the temple site," she explained, turning on some sort of sensor. "Carbon dating indicator. Can see dates of digs, bio presence, you get it."

She held the device close to a large patch of tiles and waited. After a moment, the screen gave a date.

"The room is thousands of years old…these tiles…but the lightsaber marks…just weeks," she looked up at Luke. "Someone Force sensitive was in here and the archeologists don't know." She looked back at the ground, almost angry.

"Well, I know Uncle Sheev has other people, like the Inquisitor or…"

"But my Master doesn't know about this site and…" she stopped, slipping into her thoughts again. "This is unregistered," she said finally.

Luke began to understand. Could there be a renegade Sith in the galaxy? This could pose a problem to the security of the Empire.

"Ah ha!" Mara exclaimed, grabbing a broken tile. "Blood!"

She showed the tile to Luke, the latter wondering how she'd spotted the very small drop on the decorative tile in the low lighting.

"We can take this to an Imperial facility, run a DNA scan," she said, Luke hearing the excitement in her voice. The feeling was catching. This was turning into a great mystery, just like the holodramas.

Mara pocketed the tile fragment and scurried from the chamber, on the move again, Luke scrambling to keep up.

"We go back to the transport," she said, as they reached the area where Luke fell, beginning to climb the root system to the top. "We call Darth Sidious and tell him. Then we head to the Imperial facility. The nearest is the orbital around Korriban." She paused and looked down at Luke who struggled along behind her. "Korriban is a good place to go, especially if we have a Sith tomb raider on our hands."

Tomb raider? Luke smiled. Yes, he'd certainly found himself on an adventure.

Light years away, on Coruscant, Darth Sidious switched off his comm and sat, puzzled. He had not experienced this sort of bafflement in years, and the report from Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker from Yavin 4 truly surprised him. He'd sent them there to get Luke off-world to anger Vader, but now…someone breaking into ancient Sith tombs? No, not only that, but finding tombs no one else had in several thousand years.

Sidious rose and began to pace. Who could this be? He thought of his accolades, but he couldn't think of one skilled enough to do this except Mara, who was obviously just as perplexed as he.

Or Vader.

Darth Sidious stopped short, staring at the ground in thought. Could Vader be seeking Sith artifacts as part of his plan to take out the Emperor? Palpatine grinned suddenly. He liked this idea indeed, made the game with his apprentice a bit more fun and interesting. And yet…this did not seem Vader's style. And the fallen Jedi rarely surprised Sidious over the years.

No, no, Sidious would need to consider the options, including the fact this might not even be the work of a Sith. The old anger arose in him, his one great failure…Yoda. But would the little green moron seek out Sith memorabilia. No, that did not seem his style either. Still, desperate times call for desperate measures…

But right now, Sidious was anything but desperate. No, he still had everything in control, and what would life be really without little unexpected complexities. And he'd always dealt with everything to his benefit, even as a young man on Naboo.

A chime sounded and he turned toward the door, seeing one of his aides enter.

"My Lord, Darth Vader and the Imperial fleet will be returning by mid-day tomorrow," the aide reported.

"Ah yes, thank you," Sidious said with a dismissive gesture. The aide left.

Darth Vader returns, to an empty home. Yes, he looked forward to greeting his apprentice, seeing where the two most powerful men in the galaxy now sat in their game of Sith chess.

 _ **Author's Note: Who do you think raided the Sith tomb on Yavin 4?**_

 _ **In the next chapter, Han and Leia face off in the championship round of the sabacc tournament on Cloud City.**_

 _ **Hope you are enjoying the story! Please leave a comment. Take care.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Lunch with the Lords of the Sith**

Thirty minutes into the championship game of the Cloud City sabacc tournament, Han Solo knew he'd lost to old Ben and Ambassador Leia. And Lando knew it too, giving Han a smug smile from the first row of spectators, the audience surrounding the four players silent except for the occasional cough or whisper.

Han glanced directly across from him to his Gran partner, Utem. Han could see Utem's eyestocks quiver, a sign Han knew, from the past few days of playing with him, meant trouble. But Han already knew they were in trouble. There was no way to regain the lead now.

Arriving earlier for the event, Han felt an unusual amount of anxiety over this final hand, which surprised him. He usually handled his gambling as he did everything else in his life, with a casual air of cockiness. But Lando's comments about him falling for Leia, and now playing Leia herself, threw him off balance.

Once Leia and Ben arrived and the game began, he focused on the cards, and soon, it was like he wasn't playing with a woman he felt a deep attraction for, but just another player. Unfortunately, while Leia herself proved to be an above average sabacc player, her partner Ben was exceptional. In fact, the man could not seem to lose, and Han noticed Leia herself seemed surprised by a couple of hands. Calm and focused, Ben seemed to know exactly what would come next, making the right bets at exactly the right time. And despite him beating Han and Utem, demolishing them really, his kind blue eyes and warm smile put Han at ease. Sitting between this old man who radiated peace and the beautiful Leia who Han hoped to be kissing later, this game of sabacc turned out to be the most delightful loss Han ever experienced.

The game ended suddenly, as all good sabacc matches do, and Han rose with the rest of the players, shaking their hands, lingering on Leia's to run his finger across her wrist, rewarded with a blush and an intense, longing look.

"Excellent game, my friend," Ben said as he shook Han's hand, Han noticing the hand to be ice cold, Ben himself looking a little pale as Lando brought up the lights in the casino, dimmed earlier to bring the spotlight on the final round.

Ben and Leia turned to Lando, who began making some speech about Ben's prowess and Leia's beauty and their skills as a team and the amenities of Cloud City. Goodness, that man loved to hear himself talk, mused Han.

"I must say, Pilot Solo," said Utem, coming up beside Han. "We lost terribly, but I just don't feel so bad about it." He shrugged. "I'm usually bitter but…I'm…just…not." Turning to Han directly, Utem opened his arms to embrace the human. "Well, I am off. Enjoy your final day with your lady. You head out on a job tomorrow, right? Corporate Sector? I am out that way myself often. Perhaps we will meet again."

Utem disappeared into the crowd, and Han felt a sudden lump in his throat. He'd almost forgotten about the next job. These were really his last hours with Leia.

He turned to find Leia standing right in front of him.

"Ben is collecting the credits," Leia said. "You're not angry you lost?"

"No," Han said honestly. "That Ben is a great player. How does he know what comes next? I'd swear he was some sort of seer."

He saw Leia bite her lip, averting her eyes.

"Well, um, wanna go to the dance hall again?" she asked.

"Anywhere with you, sweetheart."

Just before he left the casino, his arm draped over Leia, Han turned to give a triumphant smirk at the scowling Lando.

Back on Coruscant, marching down the halls of the Imperial Palace towards the Emperor's private rooms, Darth Vader attempted to get his emotions under control. He'd returned the previous evening from Ryloth to an empty apartment, a message from Luke blinking on the house comm stating he'd been sent on a mission by Uncle Sheev.

No Leia. No Luke. Nothing but the usual service droids, although he would need to replace the second floor housekeeping unit as he'd crushed the one the Skywalkers owned for years in his anger.

Uncle Sheev…sending Luke on a mission. Leia receiving a posting. Both these events occurring during his absence, after he proclaimed to his children the desire to begin training them in the ways of the Sith.

Suspicious indeed. Could his master know his desire to take over as the lead Sith, the ruler of the galaxy, the keeper of the Rule of Two? Yes, very possible. Sidious embodied the Force in a way Vader never saw in another being, not even during his time as a Jedi. Sidious simply seemed to be everywhere.

His master requested lunch, so now Vader found himself at the entrance of the private banquet room, a servant opening the door for him, averting her gaze. Vader found Sidious at the large windows, surveying the Imperial City as numerous servants set an elaborate table for two.

Sidious turned and grinned broadly at his apprentice.

"Ah, Lord Vader, so glad to have you back," Sidious said jovially.

Vader fought the urge to pick the older man up with the Force and throw him across the room. He needed to be covert, keep his feelings suppressed, something he'd never done well, but knew this was important for a Sith ascending to power. He'd seen as much with Darth Sidious, a man who never seemed to reveal his true self.

"I am glad to be back, master," Vader replied, joining Sidious at the window. "But I come back to an empty home. Both my children…"

"Yes, yes," Sidious said as if expecting this conversation first. "I sense great power in Luke. He's on a secret mission for me, gathering Sith artifacts."

Vader studied the cityscape without really seeing it. Sith artifacts? Perhaps this might not be so bad. Luke would return with more knowledge of the Dark Side.

"And Leia…Bespin for her. Emergency transfer. She will return when we have a more permanent arrangement," Sidious said, brushing off the conversation with a wave of his hand. He looked toward the table. "Ohhh…lunch. We have an award-winning chef in the palace now and…"

Sidious rambled on about some new cook and a competition holoshow, but Vader began to reflect. Bespin…yes, he'd go there and fetch Leia immediately and…

Darth Vader refocused his attention on Sidious as the two sat down, and he almost gasped aloud. Sidious looked remarkable, as if years disappeared from his face, from his body, even from his Force signature which Vader now knew well. His face, normally lined with deep crevices, appeared smoother. His hair, which had receded greatly over the years to exist in just a few white wisps in the back appeared fuller, with the reddish hue Vader remembered on the man when he first met him decades ago.

Sidious looked younger, and this unsettled Vader greatly.

The first course arrived, a selection of vegetables drenched in a creamy sauce, quite flavorful, and Vader found himself famished. When had he last eaten? He often forgot when he got sidetracked by his plots and schemes.

"Tell me about Ryloth, my friend," Sidious said.

Vader explained about the attack on the planet, the arrival of the delayed Death Star, not revealing his displeasure. The servants removed the first course, bringing in the main dish, a nerf steak, cooked to perfection. Vader glanced at Sidious' vegetable plate as it left the table, noticing the man hardly ate, and as Vader downed his steak, he watched Sidious pick at his, taking the occasional small bite.

So it wasn't diet and exercise making his master's youth reappear, mused Vader. Sith sorcery could be the only answer, and not a good one as far as Vader was concerned.

Sidious began to laugh, and even his voice sounded stronger, less raspy.

"Well, you certainly angered Wilhuff," Sidious said, putting down his utensils after eating only a quarter of his steak. "Thank you for that, Lord Vader. An angry Wilhuff is always amusing." Sidious took a moment to sip his wine. "Now tell me, my apprentice. What is next for you now that the Rebellion is gone? That has been your sole focus since our dear Padmé's death."

Our dear Padmé? Vader could feel bile in the back of his throat. But he suppressed his feelings, using almost all his will to do so.

"I'm not sure," he lied, knowing full well his next project sat before him at this moment. "Perhaps visit Leia on Bespin."

"You must be quite proud of your two children," Sidious said, waving to the servants to remove the main course.

Vader considered this. He did not know his children well enough to feel pride in them. He knew them both to be accomplished individuals, Leia with her work in the embassy, Luke at the academy, but beyond that…No, he'd only thought of them as possible tools in his impending war against Sidious. And keeping them alive, for Padmé's sake. She did die for them, after all.

A momentary memory flashed through his mind, holding the body of his beloved wife, the lake estate, as well as the lake itself, aflame around him. He could feel the Dark Side of the Force rising within him, boiling his blood. Not now. Play smart.

Caf and cake arrived, and Vader again watched Sidious pick at this dessert as Vader himself plunged in, the confection truly delicious. The older man regained his strength somehow, through some arcane Force knowledge unknown to Vader. Perhaps he should not wait to train his little army of Skywalker Sith. Urgency filled Vader suddenly.

"Perhaps you can continue your search for your old Jedi masters," Sidious said, the suggestion startling Vader. The two Sith had not spoken of the Jedi in ages.

"Yoda and Obi-Wan?" Vader said, the two names feeling like sand on his tongue. "They are most likely dead."

"Perhaps not," said Sidious. "Particularly Yoda. He's a sturdy fellow." The tone of Sidious' voice caught Vader's attention.

"Have you heard something new?" Vader asked.

Sidious hesitated for a moment, enough time to puzzle Vader further.

"No…just remembering that evening…the little wretch slipping away," Sidious hissed, his eyes darkening momentarily, but then he smiled again. "But Bespin, to see Leia. I'm sure she would love to show her father her work."

Vader just nodded, sipping his caf. Sidious plotted, just like Vader himself. And Vader needed to get a head start on his plan to take over the galaxy.

Upon returning home, Vader logged onto his private comm channel, triple-checking that no surveillance could be found, that his personal firewalls covered his tracks. Dialing in a number he'd only used a few times before in dealing with some of the leaders of the Rebellion, he waited a full minute for the call to go through before a familiar face filled the screen.

"My lord?" the man inquired.

Darth Vader smiled. Yes, just the man for the job.

Light years away, back on Cloud City, Leia found herself once again walking up to the door of her suite, holding hands with Han. Despite her and Ben winning the tournament, she and Han spent a marvelous day together, both seeming to know this would be the end of their little fling.

He would be leaving the next day, off to another job, trying to pay his debts. Leia felt a twinge of remorse; she should have persuaded Ben to throw the game, although she knew the older man needed the funds as well.

They arrived at Leia's door, and she turned to Han, looking up into his handsome face. Her heart began to race. This might be their only night together…

"Would you like to come in?" she asked without thinking, but she knew instantly that is what she wanted.

She watched him swallow hard and lick his lips, two actions which sent a wave of heat through her.

"Yes," he said simply.

She turned and unlocked the door with her keycard, entering the suite as all the lights came on for her. Han followed close behind.

He whistled in amazement. "Wow, so this is what Lando has squared away for the better half," he said.

Leia just smiled, feeling nervous, but those nerves soon dissipated as Han wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close, and kissed her deeply. Time seemed to stop, and Leia allowed herself to get lost in the kiss, the feel of his hands running along her back. They both separated to catch their breath, and Leia giggled.

"What?" Han asked.

"It's just…this is so…crazy…I mean…I've never…and…" she felt flustered and turned toward the small kitchen. "I'll get us some wine. You have a seat." She pointed to the sofa in the living space.

"Sounds good, sweetheart," Han said with a wink.

Leia pulled out two wine glasses with shaking hands, feeling a little giddy. Her whole body felt alight for Han and…

Suddenly, a pressure in her head made her dizzy, and she doubled over, dropping both glasses. She heard them shatter to the floor as if from a great distance.

"Help me, Leia Skywalker," a man's voice, very familiar, filled her brain. "You're my only hope."

Ben.

"Leia! Leia!" Han shouted at her as she kneeled on the floor of the kitchen, both palms pressed to the sides of her head. "Honey, what's wrong?"

The pressure was gone, but the urgency of Ben's tone remained. Leia leapt to her feet.

"It's Ben!" she said, grabbing Han and pulling him toward the door. "He needs help."

"How do…"

But Leia didn't listen. Still clutching Han's hand, she ran down the corridor to the lift. She knew Ben's room number from having to comm him, but she never visited him there. Yet, she could feel the Force guiding her to exactly where she needed to be. She needed to help her friend. Something was dreadfully wrong. She flashed back to the first evening she met Ben, him clutching his chest in pain. Could he be ill?

Ten floors and three corridors later, Leia found the room, the door slightly ajar. Pushing her way in, she gasped. Ben lie on his back on the floor near the door, wearing only his trousers. He seemed unconscious, but he soon opened his eyes groggily at her arrival.

"Leia?" he murmured weakly.

But Leia's attention was drawn to his chest, in which a mechanism sat in the place where the heart should be.

"He's got a mechanical heart," said Han as he and Leia sat beside Ben.

"Yes," Ben said, barely above a whisper. He winced. "And something is wrong. I need to return to Epione…she…she…" He groaned loudly, his hand coming up and pressing on the heart machine.

"Lando's buddy Lobot is an expert on implants and …" Han began.

"I don't know, Han," Leia said, looking closer at the bionic device. "This doesn't look like anything I've ever seen, not even on a holodoc…"

"Epione…Epio…" Ben whispered and then lost consciousness.

"Do you know who this Epione is?" Han asked.

Leia shook her head. "He never spoke too much about his life." She leaned her face closer to Ben's. "Ben. Please tell me how I can help."

The older man's eyes fluttered and flew open, their brilliant blue shining up at her despite his weariness. "Epione. Medical station. A couple systems over. She…she can help. Please…please take me…Leia." He tried to sit up, then gasped in pain.

"Whoa, old man. Take it easy," Han said, grabbing Ben's shoulders and gently guiding him back to the ground. "I've got a ship. I can take you. I just need to know the way."

"Data pad. Contact one," Ben said, then let out a pained, sudden scream. He curled up in the fetal position, moaning, tears streaming from his closed eyes.

"Okay. Okay," Leia said, trying to remain calm. But seeing Ben, her friend and mentor over the past several days in such deep pain, made Leia herself want to curl up and cry. Her gaze met Han's.

"Leia, it's okay. I'm going to comm Chewie to meet us here, help Ben to the Falcon. I can take him and…"

"I need to come too. I need to make sure he's okay," Leia said. She could not let Ben go without her. She handed Han the information on the data pad, which he regarded quickly with a nod.

"Not too far," he said. "A couple of short jumps. Listen, go tell your cronies…um, staff…you'll be back in a few days. And pack a few things. Meet me here in a couple minutes. Chewie will come soon." He turned to Ben. "We're going to take care of you, pal. Promise."

Ben nodded weakly.

Leia dashed from the room, comming her staff to meet her at her suite.

Fifteen minutes later, Leia returned to Ben's floor with a hastily packed bag and a data pad filled with contact information for her staff, who seemed rather indifferent of her leaving. She stopped short at seeing both Han and Chewie walking toward her, Ben cradled in the Wookie's arms, looking small and weak. Leia felt relieved to see Han gathered Ben's things, got a robe and boots on the older man. Still, Ben seemed completely unconscious. She reached out and brushed him with the Force, but recoiled, feeling only pain.

They moved to the hanger where Han parked his ship, the Millennium Falcon, days before. Upon approaching the freighter, Leia stopped short.

"That…bucket of bolts…that is your ship?" she asked, uncertain about the safety of getting on such a vehicle.

"Hey, she'd got it where it counts," Han said defensively, the line well-rehearsed. He'd heard such criticism before.

She hesitated only a moment before following Han, Chewie, and Ben up the ramp and onto the Falcon.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Luke and Mara arrive at Korriban, the Sith world, and Darth Vader hatches a plot to destroy Sidious.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. Hope everyone is enjoying a lovely summer.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Korriban**

Darth Vader walked around the Skywalker home, packing the few items he needed for his trip to Bespin to fetch his daughter. His brain swam with ideas to begin Leia's training, despite the absence of Luke. He also waited for a call from Boba Fett.

Just as he folded up the last of his clothing, the comm pinged. Vader settled himself in front of the screen, and soon the familiar face of the assassin and bounty hunter Boba Fett, a face he'd seen on hundreds of others during the Clone Wars, appeared. Fett's scars differentiated him from the clones Vader fought alongside decades ago, when he'd been an ignorant, foolish Jedi.

"Lord Vader," the man began. "I have gathered the resources necessary to carry out your orders."

Vader nodded but sensed apprehension in the man, a bounty hunter he used on several occasions over the years for dealings with the Rebellion, various crime cartels, and even getting rid of an obnoxious Sith or two.

"Something is wrong," Vader said.

Fett bit his lip and averted his eyes. "It's just that…the Emperor? Sir, he is…formidable. The security surrounding him, the Imperial Guards themselves…"

"Are you not the most sought after bounty hunter in the galaxy?" Vader asked.

"Yes, my lord. But…"

"Do you not have a team of highly trained Mandolorians to back you up?"

"The best of the best, but…"

"Did I not send you a complete detailed map of the palace as well as personnel postings, passwords, and secret corridors and traps?"

"Yes, and we've made a plan and…well…"

"Am I not paying you ten million credits for the hit?"

"And a generous sum, Lord Vader. But you see…"

"If you do not complete this job, I will be forced to kill you and your team," Vader said matter-of-factly. "You know of my desire to remove the Emperor. You know too much already. I believe you should take care of Emperor Palpatine, take your money, and move on. Or you will die."

Fett stared at Vader, his mouth slightly hanging open. After a few moments, his face once again turned to steel. "Yes, my lord."

"Good," Vader said. "I am heading off world. I expect the job to be done within a few days."

Vader disconnected with the bounty hunter, and suddenly felt a sense of apprehension himself. Was he doing the right thing, passing off the job? Didn't the Rule of Two require the apprentice to kill the master himself? But with Sidious and Vader in front of the whole galaxy, in the political limelight, Vader knew he could not put himself in the role of assassin of the Emperor, whom many in the Empire saw as the kindly old man. They would never accept Vader's rule. No, better to make it an unconnected assassination. He'd already set up several annoying senators as possible culprits. He'd swoop in, take over…the mourning friend.

Vader smiled to himself. Yes, Sidious, you taught me well, he thought. Play the intrigue. Don't be rash…plan, think things through.

Still, smiling, Vader picked up his bag and headed to his ship for his journey to Bespin, snapping his fingers for R2D2 to follow.

Light years across the galaxy, Luke Skywalker regarded the foreboding landscape of the Sith world of Korriban with awe. The Dark Side, thick in the air, reminded him of his impending training with his father. He felt grateful to Mara for finally giving in, after an almost embarrassing degree of whining on his part, to allow him an aerial tour of the world before docking at the research orbital above.

Zooming over the cold, rocky planet in their transport, sometimes daring to slip into a canyon, Luke saw evidence of the old Sith training academies as well as the various Valleys of the Dark Lords. Many of these locations looked active.

As they flew over one such ancient temple in the southern hemisphere, Mara seemed to sense his question. She pointed out the window to the temple, surrounded by tents, at least a hundred sentients moving in, out, and around the ancient structure, which had scaffolding in various spots.

"After years of desolation, Korriban is becoming more active. More and more Dark Side practitioners are surfacing," Mara explained. "My master authorized a few who showed potential to rebuild here. Now there are mostly excavations, but who knows, maybe a new academy someday."

Luke smiled. Maybe he would be here one day, training with others powerful in the Force. He glanced over at Mara to see her face serious.

"What?" he asked.

Her voice sounded distant when she answered. "It's just…sometimes I don't understand his plan. I know he still believes in the Rule of Two…but he also sees the need for the Sith to be legion again…but…and…I don't know."

"Are you talking about Uncle Sheev?" Luke asked, desperate to pull more information from Mara. She always seemed to know exactly the moment to withdraw, usually when things got interesting.

Now proved to be no different. She snapped back to the moment, glaring at Luke with those piercing green eyes.

"Enough, Skywalker," she said firmly. "Let's get to the orbital."

They spoke no further as he pulled out of the Korriban atmosphere and headed toward the Imperial facility, a small orbital. After docking, the duo headed toward the main lab, occasionally passing a being, although Luke noticed the station to be sparsely populated. They entered the labs, immediately greeted by a tall Muun in dark brown robes, rising from a computer terminal. Luke tried to hide his surprise at seeing the Muun, a species who mostly kept to themselves while running the galaxy's banks. The lanky creature with the long face approached, glancing for a moment at Luke, showing disinterest, then regarding Mara.

"Emperor's Hand," he said, bowing slightly.

"Chet," Mara replied, not bowing but getting down to business immediately, pulling out the piece of mosaic they found in the tomb on Yavin 4, the one with the blood from the thief who'd stolen the Sith artifacts. "We need this sample checked. I need to know who this blood belongs to as soon as possible."

Chet took the piece from Mara, nodding. Luke looked beyond to the lab, typical of ones he'd seen on holoshows with chemical and computer equipment. As the Muun moved into the work space, several computers turned on, and devices rose and moved to Chet's side. He brought the mosaic shard up to his eyes.

"Give me two standard hours," he said, turning his back to them.

Mara grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him down a hallway.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"There is a small training facility here. I want to use the time to train you in a few combat moves. Who knows what we may be up against with this treasure thief," she said briskly. "Your skills are lacking."

"Hey, I learned some hand-to-hand and blaster combat at the Imperial Academy," Luke said defensively, getting a bit tired of Mara always ragging on him. Yes, he did not know how to wield the Force, but he wasn't completely useless.

Mara looked back at him with raised eyebrows and a sneer. Even with the displeasing look, Luke still found her attractive. As she turned back around and walked ahead, he tried not to blatantly stare at her backside. She could probably sense his attraction through the Force. Change the subject, he thought.

"I didn't know Muuns could be Force sensitive," he said.

Mara stopped short, Luke almost running into her. She whirled around.

"What?" she said, looking at him in confusion.

Luke knitted his own brows. "Um…huh?"

"You don't know the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" she asked, sounding truly baffled.

"Um…no. Well, yes. I know he was a Lord of the Sith and…"

"Your father never told you the story?"

"No."

Mara faced him, looking very serious. "Darth Plagueis was the master of Darth Sidious, your Uncle Sheev. And he was a Muun. A very powerful Sith Lord."

Mara turned and continued down the hall, leaving Luke a bit shamed. Shouldn't he know this? Why hadn't his father shared anything with him and Leia? After a moment, Luke shrugged, deciding to take advantage of Mara's offer to train him, and also thinking he would confront his father about his lack of information when he returned.

The training facility, a large empty space with one side a window facing the planet and the other a wall with a variety of weapons mounted, radiated the Dark Side. Luke stared at a blood stain on the floor, the deep color indicating it had been there awhile, perhaps left behind as a warning or inspiration. Scorch marks cracked the wall near the door. Force lightening.

"You said you've never used a lightsaber," said Mara, approached some shelves featuring several blades of different types.

"Well, I have…" Luke hesitated.

Mara turned, giving him her attention. "Yes, your father's. But you haven't really…"

"And Uncle Sheev's," Luke finished, hoping to impress Mara.

She looked skeptical. "My master's? When?"

"Well, Leia and I stayed two nights with Uncle Sheev when we were little. My mom and dad went on a trip to the northern pole, to the snow resort," Luke said, now seeing how silly the story was, but he couldn't stop now. She would just question him. "Uncle Sheev showed us some moves, let us hold the blade." He laughed. "I remember he let us eat candy and watch the scary holoshows mom wouldn't allow."

"My master watched holoshows?"

"Yeah."

Mara snorted a laugh. "How old were you?"

"Um…maybe…six."

"Mmm hmm," mumbled Mara with a heavily sarcastic air. She turned her attention to the lightsabers.

Luke reached for the handle of the nearest one, but Mara slapped his arm.

"No. We're not starting with a real blade. Do you want to lose a hand?" she scolded. She moved down and grabbed two poles made of a light plastic fiber. She threw one in his direction. "Here. Let's learn some basic stances and defensive moves."

"Then some offense, right," Luke said, joining Mara in the middle of the room.

Mara shook her head. "Waste of time. We're going to assume our thief is more skilled than you. He did beat the traps in an ancient Sith tomb, after all. You will most likely be on the defense."

"Well, what about you?" he snapped.

"If you get scared, you can stand behind me," she said with a sly smile. "You like that view anyway."

Luke's face burned red, but he shrugged it off, gripped the plastic rod, and focused as Mara began her lesson.

Ninety minutes later, dripping with sweat, Mara finally admitted to herself that Luke Skywalker could possibly be a master lightsaber duelist, with a lot more training. But he certainly had some talent. In fact, he seemed to anticipate her moves, something she heard to be a strength of his father, probably accounting for both father and son being excellent pilots.

Still, he needed more training, his blocking sloppy. She dived into a simple move, smacking his arm harder than she intended.

"Damn!" he shouted, throwing down his training rod in pain and frustration. He was getting angry, his eyes stormy with increasing rage. A nice look for him, mused Mara.

Luke marched over to the area along the wall, grabbing up a cup of water. He then pulled his sweaty green tunic off over his head, casting it aside before again gulping water.

Mara swallowed hard and felt flushed. Luke was still turned away from her, and she could see the muscle definition along his back, his strong shoulders and arms. He was in excellent shape, probably due to working out at the Imperial Academy, disciplined training. His nicely sculpted body, as well as his growing anger, made her feel slightly aroused. Yes, she admitted to herself, Luke Skywalker was attractive. Even his ignorant and misplaced optimism about his Sith training was a little enduring.

And the last thing Mara needed was Luke knowing how she felt. As he turned around to reveal a well-toned torso, Mara moved away to avoid him seeing her blush, walking toward her own cup of water, also pulling a towel from the shelf to wipe sweat from her brow.

"Okay…try that move again," Luke said, his voice a bit deeper in his seriousness.

Without waiting, Mara threw the towel on a nearby peg, spun around, and darted toward Luke with the training rod, her speed seeming to startle him. Soon, Luke lay sprawled on the floor, Mara standing over him. She watched his fists clench as he rose.

"You're angry," she taunted. "Good! Use that anger! Use it against me! Strike out at me!" She made sure to use many of the phrases her master employed when training her. Sidious' goading always seemed to bring out the rage.

She backed away as Luke rose, and she watched him wave his arm. Suddenly, something soft and wet struck her in the face. Startled, she looked down to see the towel she just used lying on the floor at her feet. She slowly glanced up at Luke, who stared at the towel.

"Did you just use the Force to throw a towel at me?" she asked.

"I…yeah…" said Luke, still staring at her feet, his face falling.

"You used your rage…you touched the Dark Side with your anger…and threw a sweaty towel at my head?" she continued, a giggle rising from her with the last words. This was simply ridiculous. And hilarious. She burst out laughing. She laughed so hard, her stomach began to hurt. But it felt good, to laugh. She actually could not remember laughing this hard.

Through the tears in her eyes, she saw Luke's face soften, and he began laughing as well. They both stood together, filling the training room with their laughter.

A loud beep sounded, and a deep, slow voice came over the intercom. The Muun Sith researcher Chet.

"Emperor's Hand, my analysis is complete. Please return to the lab."

Mara wiped the tears from her eyes. "C'mon, Skywalker." Using the Force, she swept up his tunic from the floor and deposited it over his head as she exited.

Chet sat at the table at the center of his lab, several data pads as well as the bloody mosaic chard in front of him. His long fingers intertwined, his back straight, his flat face serious and patient, Chet looked simply elegant. Not for the first time Mara wished she could have met Darth Plagueis. What a formidable presence he must have been.

Mara and Luke pulled up chairs across from Chet.

"Alright, what have you got for me?" Mara asked.

"There is no DNA record of the individual in any Imperial database," Chet said.

"How can that be?" snapped Mara, irritated. Imperial databases never failed her before.

Chet shrugged. "Any number of reasons. Avoided coding when the planets were audited by the Empire. Maybe from an unincorporated world." He paused. "I do have some interesting information, however."

"Tell me," Mara demanded, becoming impatient with the Muun's calm and slow demeanor.

"The amount of midichlorians in this sample indicate someone very powerful in the Force," Chet said. "Which may tell us a few things. The individual may be a higher level Sith. I do know some of the Inquisitors do not have their DNA on file." The Muun raised an eyebrow. "Nor does the Emperor's Hand."

Mara nodded. She'd already suspected a fellow Sith. Of course the thief had to be Force sensitive, to tackle a Sith tomb.

"Something else," Chet continued, interrupting Mara's thoughts. "When I first began my training, I was charged with putting together a new library, combining Sith resources with items rescued from the ruined Jedi Temple. During the Jedi purge, someone in the Temple destroyed the personnel records, all biological information on those in the Order."

"So maybe…a Jedi?" Mara said. She knew the possibility of surviving Jedi, in fact could think of two in particular her Master occasionally lamented over. Both she and Sidious knew the existence of others to be highly probable, considering the size of the galaxy.

Luke suddenly chimed in. "Why would a Jedi break into a Sith tomb? My father told me the Jedi shunned the Dark Side…lied about it to their padawans in fear of the power…the power they could never understand enough to wield."

"I'm just telling you the possibilities," Chet said. "I am a simple Sith scientist. My job is problem-solving and research." The Muun made a few clicks on his data pad. "The only other traits I could gather from the sample is it is recently spilt blood, not more than three standard months shed, and belongs to a human male."

Mara grew quiet. A human male. She needed to speak with her master, figure out the next step…but no…no, she also needed to establish herself as one worthy of her apprenticeship to the most powerful Sith in the galaxy. She'd continue on her own…well, with Luke in tow. She would find the thief, the artifacts, and return to the Emperor a success.

But what to do next?

An idea suddenly occurred. Perhaps they could enter the thief's own game.

"Chet, I was thinking about the excavations on Korriban and Yavin 4. Are there any other worlds that show potential for Dark Side treasures, that we've surveyed but haven't had a chance to explore yet?"

Chet clicked away on his pad, then brought up a holographic map of the galaxy on the table between them. He pointed around.

"Jomark. We have a small base there, but the world shimmers with the Dark Side, yet no archeological digs at this time. I've visited myself. Something is definitely there," Chet brought his long face closer to the map, looking at a spot on the opposite side of the galaxy from Korriban. "Ah yes. Here it is. The records also say Dagobah. Files from the old Jedi library. Planet a Dark Side nexus, yet no explorations yet, not since the Empire's inception. On a to do list for the archeologists it seems." Chet laughed, a deep, rumbling sound. "Of course they don't seem to be in a hurry. The place is a swamp world. Unpleasant."

"Dagobah," Luke said next to Mara, his voice sounding distant. She turned to see him gazing ahead, eyes glazed. He blinked, as if suddenly awakening, and grabbed her arm. "We need to go there!"

"Why?"

"Just…it sounds right," Luke said, his voice confident. "I can feel it."

Mara studied him for a long time. She'd been skeptical of him on Yavin 4 and yet… There was something special about this Luke Skywalker, and Dagobah was as good a place to start as any.

"All right," she said, rising. "Why not?" She turned to Chet, retrieving her blood-stained mosaic from the table. "Thank you, Chet."

"Safe journey, Emperor's Hand," said the Muun, rising, uninterested, moving on to his next task. "May the Force serve you both."

Turning to Luke as they entered the corridor, Mara said, "Well, we have a very long flight ahead of us. Dagobah is on the opposite side of the galaxy. Several jumps. Let's hit the galley and the supply room to stock up."

"Will you continue my training?" Luke asked.

"One thing at a time, city boy," Mara said, quickening her pace to get the ship stocked and ready for the long flight to Dagobah.

 ** _Author's Note: Next time, we return to the Millennium Falcon where Ben tells Leia a love story. Also, Sidious senses a threat._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! Comments encouraged. May the Force be with you._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Ben**

Leia Skywalker gripped the armrest of her chair with one hand, the other double-checking her crash webbing which held her into place. She sat behind Han Solo and Chewbacca in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, listening to the two argue. The ship would be emerging from their second of five hyperspace jumps and something seemed to be wrong.

"I tell you, Chewie, we can make it," Han said to the Wookiee, who growled a response back. "Yes, but we need to get Ben to this medical base. We can check things with the engine core when we arrive."

Chewbacca howled what sounded like a concerned protest, which made Leia very nervous.

"We've got some spare parts in one of the smuggling holds," Han snapped back as he eased the ship out of hyperspace, a feeling which always made Leia just a bit queasy.

"Maybe," Leia said when she found her voice. "Maybe we could stop here, and you could check it out now. Ben seems to be stable, as long as he is not up moving around."

Han turned around and gave her the lopsided grin she'd grown to like so much. This time, however, the effect was not as significant as when he'd been flirting with her on Bespin.

"Don't worry, honey," he said. "Trust me. I know my ship."

Leia couldn't help but smile. Yes, she did trust him. She hadn't thought twice when he'd offered his help with getting Ben to the medical base and the woman named Epione. But glancing over at Chewbacca, who now gestured and growled in exasperation at Han, that trust began to wane.

"Let's just enter the next set of coordinates," Han said to Chewie, ignoring the sudden metallic groan emanating from the bowels of the ship.

Leia needed to get out of the cockpit, away from this worrying situation. Perhaps ignorance was bliss; Ben probably lay in his bunk, not knowing of the troubles with the ship.

She rose. "I'm going to check on Ben," she said.

"Great," said Han, obviously paying attention to something else, not turning toward her.

Leia moved toward the corridor, but stopped when a hand grabbed her waist. She turned to find herself in Han's arms. He leaned his face into hers.

"I'm glad we have more time together," he said softly before kissing her lips.

Their moment broke when Chewie growled and Han retreated to the helm with a wink. Smiling, Leia moved down the hall toward the stateroom which housed a couple of bunks. Ben lay on one, asleep. Disappointed, hoping the older man would be awake to talk with as a distraction, Leia lie on the bunk across from him.

"Entering hyperspace," came Han's voice across the intercom and a few moments later, the ship lurched.

"Everything okay up there?" Ben asked, startling Leia. She sat up and walked over, kneeling next to his bed.

"Yes," she said. "More importantly, how are you?"

Ben smiled weakly. He looked tired, but more awake than she'd seen him since his call for help through the Force. "Excellent. I do need a replacement device, but…I thank you. You and your smuggler and Wookiee friend."

"What happened to your heart?" Leia asked, then put her fingers to her lips, realizing this was a sudden and rather rude question.

To her surprise, Ben raised his eyebrow in a look of amusement. "Oh…that is quite the story. Perhaps one for another time."

Still mysterious, thought Leia, now determined to get something out of him.

"Well, if you won't tell me that story, how about this Epione? Is she your on again, off again you mentioned," she asked.

"Yes," Ben said, his blue eyes lighting up. "You won't let up until I tell you something, will you, Leia?"

She laughed. "Nope."

He studied her now, his face slipping from the amused smile to a serious, thoughtful gaze. "You seemed to have gotten the best parts of them, Leia Skywalker," he said.

"What?"

Ben's smile returned, and he shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. Alright, the story of Epione and me."

"Wait a moment," said Leia, leaping up and grabbing the blanket and pillow from her bunk. She made a little nest on the ground next to Ben, and looked up, her posture and face trying to emulate a child waiting for story time. Ben rewarded her with another of his jovial laughs. "Okay, I'm ready."

"I was injured, in deep space. Epione is a gifted physician and pioneer in modern cybernetics. She travels the galaxy on a mobile medical station, helping and researching. She found me. Healed me. We fell in love. She continues her work. I continue mine. We both come back together frequently. The end."

"No!" Leia cried, playfully pushing Ben on the arm. "That's a terrible story. Details! Start from the beginning. Did anyone come before Epione?"

"Well…yes, I suppose."

Leia waited, and Ben sighed. "Well, let's see. You want a love story, don't you?"

"Yes. The one novel series I've been reading, about the forbidden love between a Queen in the Hapes Consortium and the palace butler, is currently on book five and…"

"The author decided she needed a retreat to the Unknown Regions before completing the series," Ben laughed. "Yes, I've been reading those novels as well. What did you think when the Queen…"

"Oh no you don't," snapped Leia. "I want your story."

Ben sighed heavily. "Fine. Let's see. Before Epione, I had two…relationships…romances…I'm really not sure what to call them."

Leia nodded, encouraging Ben to continue.

"I grew up with a young woman named Siri. We worked together," he began.

"What did you do?"

"Um…security," Ben said, Leia noticing hesitation in his voice. But before she could question him, he continued. "The…firm we worked for discouraged attachments. But we always had feelings for one another."

"I know what you mean. The Imperial Embassy forbids romance in the office," Leia said.

"Yes. And then there was Satine. She was a client when I worked security. We began a brief romance…but again, my work…" he paused. "I told her once that I would have left my work for her, if she asked but…I said that knowing she would never ask. Same with Siri. My work always provided a bit of safety from going into the realm of…um…romantic attachment." He paused. "But then the firm…disbanded. I no longer had that excuse not to…ah…fall in love."

"What happened to the firm?"

Ben looked at her thoughtfully for a long time before answering. "Bankrupt. After the Empire took over. New taxes, banking systems…you understand."

Leia nodded. "What about Siri and Satine?"

"Dead," Ben said, turning to look at the bottom of the bunk above his.

"I'm sorry," said Leia softly. "Recently?"

"During the Clone Wars," Ben said, not looking at her. "Almost everyone in the firm is gone now and…" His voice trailed off.

Silence fell for several moments. Leia saw Ben place his hand over his heart, his face paling again. He needed to tell a good story, a happy story, not a tragedy.

"So you were injured in deep space and Epione…"

Ben turned back to her and grinned. "Yes, my heart had been injured in an…accident. I could no longer even fly my ship. I needed all my concentration to stay alive, using the Force, as I'm sure you've guessed. I know a bit about the Force…only enough for survival of course."

"And gambling," Leia added.

Ben nodded. "I'd been drifting for…I'm honestly not sure how long. And I could feel my body shutting down. Then, through the front view port, I saw a large ship emerge from hyperspace. A station, really. Circular, with several modules and research pods and…well, you will see it. The Paean. It really is quite remarkable. I know our pilots will be impressed."

"What happened then?"

"I'm not too sure. Things are still fuzzy when I think back. I remember seeing the ship. Then I remember waking up in a room with bright lights and a woman standing over me. Honestly, the most striking woman I'd ever seen. Her eyes…I remember focusing on her eyes and somehow, I felt the pain lessen."

Leia sighed happily. "What color are her eyes?"

"Soft brown…with golden flecks," he said, smiling at the memory. "She was asking for permission to save me. I must have said yes, because the next thing I remember was waking up several days later with this in my chest." He gestured to the mechanical heart.

"Did it hurt?"

"It felt…strange. And I felt very angry. Dangerously angry," he said, Leia wondering at his choice of words. "I felt like some cyborg…a machine. I was disgusted. I felt akin to Grievous. The feeling dissipated over time, especially as I grew to understand the technology. Epione's explanations. Her reassurances."

Leia searched her memory for the word Grievous. Yes, something to do with the Clone Wars, from her history studies. But Ben continued before Leia could process the thought.

"I only saw Epione on occasion, as she was working on several other projects on the station," he said. "She would whisk through my room to check on me twice a day, then leave me to the medical droids. After a few days, I emerged from the bed and walked the corridors of the station, with assistance from a droid or some medical intern, a wide-variety of different sentients. One young Rodian female idolized Epione, wanted to be just like her, and from this student I learned about my savior. I was only her second artificial heart patient. Educated on Coruscant at the finest medical institution, she also studied droid technology, combining the two into a new form of cybernetics, using an individual's specific…" Ben stopped and laughed. "I'll let her tell you. I'm no physician."

"So, when did you actually begin to spend time together?"

"After several weeks, I'd moved into a private suite on the station, assigned to me for my recovery. Others from all over the galaxy had similar arrangements. She seemed to travel where people needed help the most, war-torn planets, systems struggling with various natural disasters. She and her team would head to different worlds, do triage, take in the abandoned, the near-hopeless," Ben sighed. "The more I heard about her, the more I liked her. She gave me something to think about. You see, Leia, in my work before the accident…I never got a chance to relax. Just sit, reflect. Yes, yes…I meditated. But the past few years, I had been all over the galaxy. And the past decade, teaching…um, security…and…" he stopped, glancing at her, his eyes shifting uncomfortably.

Leia could sense he wasn't telling her everything. But she wasn't about to interrupt now.

"She invited me to her office for tea," he continued, now looking back up, away from Leia. "She recognized me, she said, from Coruscant, from the holonews…"

"Why were you on the holonews?"

"Um…I…ah…ran security for a popular opera singer," he laughed abruptly, a chuckle not entirely genuine. "Always in the background of the paparazzi footage."

"Which opera…"

"She said I could stay with her. She would keep me safe…um…healthy" he continued quickly, interrupting Leia. "I just needed to let her study my heart, for future patients. And so I stayed. Months went by, and I began to work with her, helping patients. A kind of nurse. The pace was slow most of the time, with the occasional emergency. I found my gift with the Force helped many times. I could calm people, assess their situation. But Epione…she was truly miraculous." A slow smile spread across Leia's lips. "One time, when I'd been there over a year, we found a freighter half blown apart, attacked by pirates. After bringing the survivors aboard, I watched her help a child with a severed spine. Using cybernetics…fast growing cells from his own DNA paired with microscopic droids…she worked for twenty standard hours straight, fixated on the child, me only handing her tools."

"Did he survive?"

"Oh yes. With only minor pain and mobility issues. I remember her staring out the view port of the main observation lounge after the surgery, covered in sweat and blood and…" he paused. "I'd been all over the galaxy, seen some amazing things, met truly remarkable individuals. But this single woman…so brilliant, so compassionate, so…at that point I knew I'd fallen in love with her. And this time, I did not need to deny the feelings. I wanted to attach myself to her. I needed to be around her. She saved me. She inspired me. She made me feel safe and comfortable for the first time in my life."

Leia felt her heart swell at Ben's beautiful words. She thought about the past few days with Han, the exciting way he made her feel.

"The next day, I brought caf to her room so she could still rest after the long surgery," he continued. "She answered the door, looking both exhausted and stunning. I felt like a young smitten academy lad." He laughed. "I told her how I felt, the words sliding out of my mouth, not at all the eloquent speech I'd planned. Back at the Temp…security firm, I'd been known for my way with words. But telling her all these things, from my heart, something I'd never really done before…I felt foolish, but I couldn't stop. She just stared, her mouth hanging open, after I'd finished. Finally she turned around, walking back into her suite. I knew I'd gone too far, so I turned to leave."

"Oh no!" cried Leia, enraptured by his story.

"But then I felt a tug on the back of my shirt and before I knew it, I was in her room and…well…" he stopped, blushing.

Leia smiled. "I see."

"I spent the next five years on the station. We eventually shared a suite. I continued to work, mostly in triage. And then…well, I could feel the galaxy calling me. I needed to venture out…I had work to do. I'd been doing research when I could, at the different places we traveled. Epione understood. She always understood because she had the same drive, to learn, to work, to make things better."

"But you said you were a spacer now, hopping ships. You went back into security?"

"Oh yes…I worked security…yes," he stammered, seeming to remind himself of his own past.

Leia's suspicions grew. Ben's story, while a good one, breathed of both truth and lies. The one thing she felt certain of through the Force was his love for Epione.

"I needed to travel. I'd always thrived off of travel. So I would go work for a few weeks, then return to the station, Epione always sending me updates on her location. I am dedicated to my work, she to hers. So we come together whenever we can," he finished. "I have been away for four standard months. I cannot wait to see her face." He glanced down at his chest. "Although she might be a little disappointed in me. I need a new device. This is already my third."

"What? Do they have an expiration? Why would…"

"Hey, what's happening here?" came a voice from behind Leia, and she turned to see Han enter the stateroom. "Storytime?"

"Actually, yes," said Leia, jumping up. "Ben was just telling me about Epione and the medical station we'll be visiting."

"Yeah, about that Ben," Han said. "Would this Epione let us park for a few days, make some repairs?"

The worry Leia felt in the cockpit before returned. "Are we going to make it?"

Han waved his hand as if brushing off the question. "Oh yeah, sweetheart. Don't worry. She's got a couple more jumps in her. But the engine core needs to be looked at before we travel further."

"I'm sure Epione will welcome such interesting company," Ben said.

Leia looked from him to Han, wondering how long she would be away from her posting on Bespin. Would she get in trouble with the embassy? Still, she was in the situation now, and she looked forward to seeing Epione and the medical station more than ever.

Also, she wanted to uncover more on the mysterious Ben, who seemed to be hiding some crucial things from her. How had he been so severely injured? Why hadn't he left the station to return home, or at least to the firm, following his recovery? How well did he know the Force? Had he received some training like a lot of the Sith acolytes she'd known, like she would soon from her father? Whatever happened, she would have quite the story to tell Luke when the twins were reunited.

Far away, on Coruscant, Darth Sidious walked down the long corridor leading to his private residence in the Imperial Palace, surrounded by the red-garbed Imperial guards. Late in the evening, Sidious looked forward to retiring to his apartments, a seven thousand year old stone tablet discovered at an ancient Sith site on Korriban awaiting his company. He planned to spend the evening translating the runes on the piece, as he needed very little sleep these days since beginning the regenerative treatments.

Leaving his guards at the door, he entered his suite, grateful for the solitude after a day filled with meetings. Entering his bedroom, he removed his outer cloaks and boots, emerging to the living room in just a long black tunic and loose slacks, comfortable, ready to relax in front of the ancient tablet, which sat in the middle of the room, towering over him.

Sighing in content, Sidious walked into his private kitchen, turning on the caf brewer. As he did, he sensed them. Seven, to be precise, scattered around his apartment, just arriving to various hiding spaces within the ceilings and walls. He knew all these spots since he himself constructed the rooms.

Assassins.

A slow smile spread across Sidious' lips as he watched the caf slowly drip into his mug, one he'd owned since his time with Plagueis. He momentarily thought of calling his guards, using just the Force of course as they were all so attuned to him. But he didn't. No attempts on his life occurred within the last standard year, and Sidious deserved some fun. While he still trained vigorously, he didn't want to get out of practice fighting other sentients in a real environment.

One of the assassins lingered in the passageway in the wall right behind the kitchen counters, which Sidious now stood in front of, taking his mug and adding a bit of sweetener. He began to hum a tune, a song from long ago, popular when he'd been a student on Naboo, before he'd even heard of Hego Damask.

Reaching out through the Force, he identified the being in front of him, mere inches away, as human, slightly taller than Sidious. The human had an ear pressed to the wall, listening. Reaching out further, still humming, then taking a sip of the warm drink, he felt the armament of the being, the weapons. The assassin held something in his or her hand…a helmet. A Mandalorian…of course. Whoever hired the hit had money for the best. Probably some senator. Sidious closed his eyes, using a technique he learned long ago that allowed him to almost see through the wall with the Force. He smiled.

Now singing the lyrics of the ancient pop song, he opened the nearby drawer, withdrew a knife, and with a sudden movement, plunged the blade through the wall into the human's head, straight through the ear. A yelp sounded, then a gurgle, and Sidious reached out through the Force, crushing the heart of the intruder. He wanted the death fast, so not to arouse the suspicion of the others hidden throughout his rooms.

As he left the kitchen with his mug, he made a mental note to call his personal architect. He'd need repairs after this evening, and perhaps now would be a good time for a kitchen remodel. Sidious did enjoy cooking from time to time.

Moving into the living room, he stood in front of the Sith tablet, three meters in height, taking another drink. He felt four of the assassins now emerge into the apartment two behind him, two on the opposite side of the tablet. They held blasters, carefully aimed at him, all ignorant to the death of their colleague in the kitchen wall.

Blasters…hmmm. Sidious could not allow any of them to go off. The sound would arouse the Imperial Guards, and Sidious longed to take care of these Mandalorians himself.

With no effort, Sidious leaped from the ground to the top of the tablet, easily balancing, one hand still holding his mug. He heard a gasp from one of the intruders behind him, but before they could make another sound or fire a bolt, Sidious accessed the Force, choking all four simultaneously, lifting them off the ground. The only sound besides quiet choking and the shuffling of armor as the assassins struggled came from the blasters clattering to the floor.

Sidious turned full circle, admiring the view of the four Mandalorians choking around him, like the four points of a perfect square. Taking a sip of his caf, he focused on one, a man, and began to twist his body into unnatural positions until the man broke completely. He did the same to the others in turn, occasionally drinking from his mug. Finally, when all hung in the air, corpses in grotesque positions, Sidious dropped them gently to the floor.

Five down. He'd sensed seven. Hmmm…

He heard shuffling above and felt a sentient retreat. He or she had probably seen Sidious' slow, artistically choreographed murders from above, through the trap door, and abandoned the mission. Reaching out with his free hand as he leaped down to the floor, he snapped the coward's neck.

One left.

Sidious turned and studied the tablet, the ancient runes awaiting his translation. Such a delightful evening this turned out to be, getting to access skills he hadn't used in a while as well as examining a new Sith treasure.

Then he felt it…a sniper weapon trained on him. Looking at the window in the dining area, he saw a small hole in the glass, a weapon peaking in. Without hesitation, Sidious reached out his hand and, using the Force, pulled the would-be killer through the window with a loud shattering sound. Whipping the weapon from the Mandalorian's hand and throwing it across the room, Sidious brought the man to his feet. He instantly recognized this particular individual: Boba Fett. He knew the man because he himself hired him for a couple of bounties and assassinations over the years. Very reliable. Too bad he would die tonight.

Sidious paralyzed Fett with a thought and crouched beside the man as the Imperial Guards entered the room, brought to attention by the noise of the shattered window. Glancing up, his stern look froze the guards. Sidious returned his attention to Fett, removing his helmet as well as the paralysis, at least from the man's face.

The Sith Lord chuckled softly. "Alright, Fett. You will die in a few seconds anyway. Which moronic senator hired you?"

Fett glared daggers at Sidious.

"I knew it. I knew this would fail," he said in a strained voice.

"Then why try?" Sidious said kindly.

"Because he would have just killed me himself," Fett answered.

"Who?" Sidious asked, the images of several of the more lethal senators running through his mind.

"Vader," Fett breathed, hate drenching his voice.

Sidious rose swiftly, shocked.

"Vader…hired you?" he said.

"Yes. And planted evidence to pin it on a few others. But it was Vader…you should know that…that bastard…he…it doesn't matter for me…but Vader…he hired me." The Emperor knew through the Force the Mandalorian spoke the truth.

Sidious brought his hands into fists, crushing Fett's heart in the process. Stepping through the broken glass, disregarding his bare feet, the pain from the cuts feeling almost pleasurable despite his growing anger…

No, not anger, Sidious thought, as he approached the window, the night air of Coruscant cool on his skin.

Disappointment.

Vader would hire someone to kill Sidious, not do the work himself? This was simply not the Sith way, at least those with the true power of the Banian line. The apprentice killed the master, or at least tried, themselves, to earn the mantle of the leader in the Rule of Two. This is how it's been done…since Bane, for a thousand years.

Sidious felt sheer and utter disappointment, the likes of which he'd never experienced. Vader…the coward! He would not attack Sidious on his own but through secondary channels. Sidious looked forward to going against Vader. He had no intention of losing, of course, and kept his true, ever-growing powers from the younger man. But he nevertheless thought he'd trained Vader to show him more respect.

Disrespected. Disappointed. Perhaps he should show Vader the same considerations…yes. Sidious smiled, a plan beginning to form.

Turning toward the Imperial Guards, he gave instructions for cleaning up the mess, remembering the soldier in the kitchen wall at the last minute before retiring to his study. The rune translation on the Sith tablet would need to wait. He had two speeches to write.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Vader visits Bespin, and the Millennium Falcon arrives at the medical station.**_

 _ **A bit of a longer chapter here, but there is so much going on. Hope you are enjoying the story. Much more to come; we're just getting started!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Lando's Dilemma**

Leia Skywalker assisted Ben to his feet as Han Solo shut down the Millennium Falcon. The older man rode in the cockpit on the approach to the medical station Paean, needing to give the proper clearance to allow the ship to land.

Leia felt both nervous and excited. She'd never visited a ship such as this, a traveling medical base, and she also looked forward to meeting Ben's beloved Epione. She wondered at the sudden turn of events in her life. Two weeks ago, she sat at her desk on Coruscant, dreaming of venturing away from the capital. Now she sat on a ship with a smuggler and his Wookiee, helping a new friend to his home on the edge of the galaxy.

Ben seemed agitated as he leaned on Leia.

"I can walk," he said sharply. "I want to have some semblance of dignity. I want…" He began to slide to the floor, Leia unable to hold up the taller, heavier man.

"Ben!" she cried, but Chewbacca swung in, scooping up Ben in his arms.

"Thank you, Chewbacca," Ben said weakly. "But…could I please just lean on you rather than be carried?"

The Wookiee growled a response and helped Ben to his feet, and the two shuffled to the ramp which Han now lowered.

Several sentients of different species awaited the party at the bottom of the ramp, all wearing loose slacks of light blue with matching tunics. Leia guessed this to be the uniform of the base. A bed on wheels awaited Ben, and Leia knew he'd make a fuss about being whisked away on such a thing.

One human woman stepped out from the rest and approached the group. Taller than Leia by several inches, with soft brown skin, snowy white shoulder-length hair, and light brown/gold eyes, the woman was one of the most stunning Leia had ever seen. She emitted a confidence that filled the space and radiated through the Force. She smiled warmly at Ben as she approached.

"Ben, Ben, Ben. What have you done to yourself this time?" she said, her voice soft and loving, Leia instantly calmed by her.

"Just trying to get back to you, my love," Ben said, leaning forward to kiss Epione on the cheek.

"Come on," she gestured as a group of assistants wheeled the bed over. She put up a finger as Ben began to protest. "No arguments."

As Chewbacca and the others helped Ben onto the bed, Epione turned to Leia and Han. "Thank you so much for bringing Ben back to me," she said formally, her smile warm, but with an air of professionalism. "You mentioned needing time to work on your ship. You have it. I will have rooms arranged for you. Please remain in the hanger until someone comes for you."

She turned swiftly and approached Ben's bed, wheeling him out herself, the orderlies having dispersed.

"What happened this time?" Epione asked Ben before leaving Leia's earshot. "Have you been practicing Force electricity again? You know that isn't good for the device."

"Force lightening, darling," Ben corrected with a chuckle. "Yes, yes…perhaps that set things into motion. My apologies. And how are…"

But the couple disappeared around a corner and down a corridor, leaving Leia to stare after.

Force lightening? That was an advanced technique. Ben only claimed to have simple knowledge of the Force. Leia recalled Ben's use of mind manipulation during the card tournament, him calling to her through the Force when his mechanical heart began to fail. Was he some sort of rogue Sith?

Han draped his arm over Leia's shoulder.

"Alright, sweetheart. You ever fix a freighter?" he said, guiding her back to the Millennium Falcon.

Leia still felt distracted. "Yes," she answered, absently.

"What? You?"

Leia snapped her attention to Han. "What? Do you think I'm some sort of princess who can't get her hands dirty?"

Han laughed. "Well…yeah."

Leia felt a little irritated at his assumptions. "I'm not. My father is a gifted mechanic. My brother and I have helped him work on our personal ships. On occasion. When he's home. But I do know my way around a hyper drive."

"Well, alright then, princess," Han said as they went up the ramp. "Sounds like your dad is my kind of guy."

Leia grimaced. "Yeah…I don't think so."

Chewbacca joined them on the ship, and Leia followed the two to gather tools for the repairs.

Thirty minutes into looking at the engine, Han felt his stomach begin to churn. He should have put a little more money into the parts he'd used on his last repairs. Some of the newer pieces already appeared to corrode. Damn, they'd be here a while.

But looking back at Leia, who held the torch for Chewbacca as he worked, Han did see the bright side to this. More time with the beautiful ambassador.

"Well Chewie, maybe we need to scavenge some pieces from other non-essential systems until we can get to a parts dealer…"

"You can always rewire the internal conductor with…" Leia began, leaning over Chewbacca to look. "Yes, see…here, I'll show you…"

Han began to protest, but Chewbacca moved quickly, allowing Leia a chance to be directly in front of the system. She frowned as she looked closer.

"Never mind. The wires are damaged," she said, turning to him. "You really need to invest in some better wiring and…"

"Well some of us don't have an abundance of credits at our fingertips," Han snapped, harsher than he wanted, but he also did not like the Falcon and his work being judged.

Leia looked back at him, her eyes narrowed in anger, frowning. "I was just trying to help and…"

"I don't recall asking. You just barged in on me and Chewie, talking about your daddy…"

"Well, he is an excellent pilot. The best in the galaxy and…"

Han scoffed. "Best in the galaxy? Ha! Listen, sweetheart, I bet he hasn't done the Kessel Run in…"

"Twelve parsecs? Yeah, I've heard that before. And no, he hasn't. He has more important business to attend to. The business of the Empire."

"Yeah, the Empire. Great group of people," Han retorted snidely.

"Maybe if you wouldn't work outside the law so much, you'd have money to afford better parts," Leia said hotly.

"The Empire is oppressive, ambassador," Han snapped. "Do you know they enslaved Chewie's family? Do you have any idea what is going on out here, outside your little penthouse on Coruscant, being daddy's little girl?"

Han saw Leia's face change suddenly, from anger to something akin to hurt. Still, her fists clenched, and she stepped toward him.

"I am not a daddy's little girl," she said firmly, surprising Han by not bursting into tears, as her look indicated. "My dad is hardly home. And I may have credits, but I am not an ignorant fool. Uncle Sheev…the Emperor has his reasons, knows how to take care of his people. You are the scruffy nerf-herder who cannot take care of his own ship."

With that she stormed out, leaving Han to stew in rage. After watching her go, he glanced at Chewie.

"What?"

Chewie shook his head, rolled his eyes, and went back to studying the engine.

Later, Han lay on his back on the bed in the room he'd been assigned, replaying the exchange with Leia in his head. Yeah, she'd only been trying to help, but he also didn't like feeling stupid or having his mistakes pointed out to him.

"Spoiled princess," Han muttered, flopping over to lie on his side.

The room, small and simply furnished, was also very comfortable, and Han felt this would be a good place to stay for a while until they could figure out what to do with the Falcon.

If Epione let them, of course. Han didn't feel too sure about this doctor who ran the medical base. Or Ben for that matter. Leia relayed Ben's tale of meeting Epione to Han during one of the hyperspace jumps Ben slept through, and Han shared Leia's suspicions about the man. Things just didn't add up, and Han never liked when the math didn't work.

Ben is probably some old smuggler, flitting around the galaxy in his last years, thought Han. Would he be like this one day?

This thought led the way to sleep, and the next thing Han knew, he awoke several hours later, the chrono in the room indicating morning for the station. Yawning, he sat up, wondering where one could get breakfast on this medical base.

A chime sounded indicating someone at the door. Rising, Han opened the door, surprised to find Leia instead of Chewie.

"Hi," she said plainly.

"Hey," Han said, not sure what to say next. "Listen, I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry," Leia said at the same time. "I lashed out…and, it is your ship. And…it wasn't about you. When you said that about my dad…it's just, like I told you, I don't really know him. It's always been just Luke and I really."

"You're right about the ship. I need to invest. Maybe get some legal contracts instead of just flying from place to place and…" Han stopped, seeing Leia smile up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. "I just want to spend time with you. No more arguments, okay?"

She giggled. "Okay." She stepped back. "I went to check on Ben. He's in surgery right now."

"You see Epione?"

"No. But everyone here is really nice. Maybe you could inquire about ship parts and…" she stopped, putting her hands up in a surrender. "No…I'll mind my own business."

Han took a deep breath. "That caf I smell?"

"Cafeteria is down the hall," Leia said.

Han quickly put on his boots, closed his door, and took Leia's hand as they went down the corridor. "Let's get some grub, then repair the ship. Together."

His heart felt light as Leia smiled up at him.

Light years away, back on Bespin, Lando Calrissian sat at his desk in his office, pouring over recent revenue reports for Cloud City. The sabacc tournament turned out to be a success. The house always wins, and Lando now had to figure out where to invest the funds. Perhaps add on to the atrium, which always seemed popular with visitors. And of course keep some on the side for a couple new capes.

"Sir?" came a voice from the door, and Lando looked up to see Lobot, his face actually showing some emotion.

Fear.

"Hey, Lo. Come on in," Lando said, trying to sound smooth.

Lobot moved into the room quickly. "We have a visitor."

"We get visitors all the time," Lando said, then winked. "Ah, yes. I remember. You were instructed to tell me when a Hapes princess showed up."

"Not a princess," Lobot said. "Darth Vader."

Lando rose to his feet. "What?!"

"He just landed. He didn't check into the customs station. I believe he is headed to this office. He could be here…"

Both men froze as the air around them seemed to cool. Firm and powerful footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor, since the usual hum of the Cloud City offices came to a dead silence moments before.

Darth Vader? Why would he come to Bespin? Lando did a quick inventory of any illegal dealings. Yes, a few things came to mind. Some Black Sun members used a small hanger from time to time, and Lando turned a blind eye. He often wheeled and dealed to get special food items on the menu. But these were certainly not things that would cause Lord Vader to visit.

Before Lando could think further, Darth Vader himself swept into the room, dressed all in black, hood pulled back to reveal messy blonde-grey hair, face scarred and lined with anger, and piercing yellow eyes finding Lando's. He appeared much taller than on the holonews, and Lando gulped when he saw the lightsaber hanging at the man's side.

"You are Calrissian, the administrator of this facility?" Vader said, his voice deep and authoritative.

"Y…y…yes," Lando said, noticing Lobot step back away from Vader.

"I wish to know where my daughter went," Vader said.

Daughter?

"I…I didn't know your daughter was on Cloud City, sir…lord…"

What did one call this man?

"Ambassador Leia Skywalker. She was stationed here about two standard weeks ago."

Leia! The ambassador was Darth Vader's daughter!

Vader continued. "Her staff said she left the station in a hurry a few nights ago. Did not say where she was going but that she was helping a friend."

Lando swallowed hard. He did not know much about the situation, except that her sabacc partner Ben suffered some medical emergency, and she went to take him home. And although Han never told Lando, or officially checked out of the port, like usual, Lando was certain Leia and Ben left with him. The slight bitterness Lando felt at Han winning Leia over him dissipated instantly. He would know better than to even throw a wink in the direction of Darth Vader's daughter.

"You know something," Vader said. Not a question.

"I…I…don't know where she went," Lando stammered.

He would not throw Han to the rancors, or in the case, the Sith Lord. Han had stolen his ship, and Lando would forever be bitter, but this would mean death to the smuggler.

But Lando had also heard stories of Darth Vader. Vicious things. And he'd heard about the Sith, some of the Inquisitors that moved around the galaxy.

"You know something," Vader said again, stepping forward. "Tell me."

The second he said Millennium Falcon, he would doom his friend. Could he lie to a Sith Lord?

Vader stepped forward. "Tell me!" he bellowed, his eyes glowing even brighter. He raised one hand and pinched his thumb and forefinger together.

Suddenly, Lando could not breathe. He clutched at his throat, gasping. Vader put down his hand, and Lando felt air return to him. He gasped.

Tell the truth, Lando thought. But pin it on the old man.

"Ben," Lando said hoarsely. "She left with an old man named Ben."

Vader's eyes narrowed, and Lando saw a hint of confusion.

"Who is this Ben?"

"She played in the card tournament with him. They won. He got ill. She left to return him home. I don't know anything else."

Vader studied him. "Give me the records of the ship that took her and this…Ben."

"I…I…they left. We don't have the records in port and…"

"Liar!" Vader shouted and raised his hand.

Lando felt his airways close again as his body left the floor.

"Tell me, Calrissian. How many of your friends will die before you will understand? I mean to find my daughter and you…"

"Lord Vader?"

Lando fell to the floor with a thud, his entire body wracked in pain. He glanced up to see Vader turn on a stormtrooper who just entered.

"What?"

"Sir, the holonews. There has been an attempt on the Emperor's life."

"An attempt?" Vader asked. "Not an assassination?" He whisked around Lando to the holoscreen, turning on the news.

Lando barely paid attention to the screen. He needed a ship name…

A few moments passed, Vader staring intently at the screen. He then turned to the stormtrooper.

"Ready my ship," he said. "We head back to Coruscant."

Then Vader returned to Lando, who had just gotten to his feet. The Dark Lord seemed distracted.

"The ship, administrator, or…"

"The Lady Luck," Lando said, thankful for the time the holonews provided.

The Lady Luck was a ship he'd seen that morning on the holonet, browsing profiles for an upcoming ship auction. This might at least buy him some time, perhaps give him a chance to try to get a hold of Han. He knew the moment Vader realized the status of the Lady Luck, he'd be in deep trouble. Perhaps he would need to disappear for a while. He'd done it before.

Vader did not speak further or even nod. He moved from the room quickly, his footsteps receding in the hall, the sound of the holonews in Lando's office blaring.

Lando realized he was holding his breathe, and he finally exhaled as he turned to look at the news report that saved his life. For the moment...

Vader entered the hanger in which he'd arrived only a short time before, fuming at the failure of Boba Fett and his team of assassins. The news should be reporting the shocking death of Emperor Palpatine, not the heroic antics of his Imperial Guards at his private residence within the palace. Just before entering his ship, Vader glanced over at the hanger's holoscreen, which several workers gathered around, for once distracted from the presence of Darth Vader.

The Emperor himself appeared on the screen, and Vader's eyes widened in wonder. His master looked even younger than when he'd met with Vader just days before. How in the…

But the Emperor was speaking.

"The attempt on my life, thwarted by my loyal guards, has shocked us all within the palace. Rest assured we are currently investigating the culprits. Terrorism will not be tolerated on Coruscant or anywhere else within the Galactic Empire."

Palpatine continued his speech, but Vader turned his attention to his ship, preparing for the return to the capital. A small smile graced his lips. The investigation would reveal the several senators Vader pinned the assassination on. Nothing would lead back to him.

Darth Vader allowed himself a smug chuckle as he sat at the helm of his ship.

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, Sidious and Vader engage in a heart-to-heart talk, and Mara receives a message.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Rule of Two**

Darth Sidious purposefully kept his back to Darth Vader as his apprentice entered his office at the Imperial Palace and took a seat. Both Sith Lords had their emotions in check, and Sidious could sense Vader shut down in the Force, something Sidious himself taught the younger man years long ago.

Vader broke the silence. "Master, I hurried back after hearing of the attempt on your life. I promise you I will not rest until the culprits have been discovered and destroyed."

Sidious chuckled at Vader's words. Ironic. And Sidious loved irony. No, Vader would not rest until the culprit was destroyed.

"My Lord?" asked Vader.

Sidious turned around and sat at his desk across from his apprentice. How many times over the years had the two of them sat in this very room, conversing, sharing the secrets of the Dark Side? Even before young Skywalker became Lord Vader. Sidious momentarily allowed a distant memory to grace across his mind, of the boy Anakin standing beside the newly-appointed Jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, in the very spot Vader now sat. He could feel the tension in the boy even then, the darkness. Yes, he'd let the Jedi deal with those awkward teenage years, then sweep in to steal their precious Chosen One. All part of the plan, the building of the ultimate apprentice.

Sidious' brow furrowed as he studied Vader, who met his eyes confidently, without a trace of guilt. The perfect Sith apprentice, created by the Force. And yet he betrayed one of the very tenants of the Sith, of the Banian line, of the Rule of Two…the killing of the master at the hands of the apprentice.

No, Vader hired out for this, and for that Sidious felt disappointed and disrespected. Perhaps he'd been foolish to let the Jedi have him for so many years

But Sidious also felt generous today, perhaps because of the recent defeat of the Rebellion or the morning's alchemy treatment that brought back a little more red to his hair, reminding him of his first years with Plagueis, of the killing of his family, of his early mistakes. Yes, all Sith made errors. He would teach Vader a lesson, and if Vader learned, he could return to service. If not, he would die. He'd put too many years into the younger man to just crush him now. But if Vader failed, there were other choices. Mara. One of the Inquisitors. Even one of the archaeologists showed potential.

"Master…" Vader began, but Sidious raised a hand to indicate silence.

"I fear I have failed you, my friend," Sidious said.

Vader's eyes narrowed. "My lord?"

"I'm afraid I may have made life too easy for you," Sidious continued. "All those years spent in the cushy comfort of the Jedi Temple Aside from those years as a slave on Tatooine…and let's face it, you weren't exactly mining for cortosis on Apatros…you've lead an existence of privilege."

Vader now looked at him with suspicion.

"You've held a position of power," Sidious continued matter-of-factly, as if giving a lecture to a room of university students. "You've been told you were special. The Chosen One. And treated as such."

"My Lord, I…" Vader began, but stopped as Sidious rose swiftly from his seat, finally emitting his disappointment in the Force.

"But I truly don't think you understand the meaning of privilege. The meaning of power. True power," Sidious said, still keeping his voice calm, level. "For this, I may be to blame. Myself, and my master before me, and his master before him, and so on back to Lord Bane…they all worked from the shadows, from the background, worked their way to where we sit now, the most powerful beings in the galaxy. I put in the work, but you…you have not."

"Master…"

"Silence!" Sidious bellowed, then continued swiftly, now letting his anger rise. "How dare you hire someone to kill me! You know the Sith Code…the apprentice kills the master! You hired someone to kill me."

Vader stood now, shocked. "I did nothing of the sort."

"Do not lie to me, my friend," Sidious said, regaining his calm demeanor. "Perhaps this is…my fault. The Jedi pampered you. You joined me just as I ascended the galactic throne, accomplished the Sith Imperative. You do not know what it means to struggle. Well, now you will. And if you find your way back to me, then you are truly worthy to be my apprentice. And if you are able to kill me…" Sidious laughed, not believing those words truly possible.

"Lord Sidious…Master…I do not…"

"I am keeping you alive, Lord Vader. For now. Your last chance to prove yourself as a true Lord of the Sith," Sidious said.

Vader's lightsaber quickly slipped into his hand and opened with a snap-hiss. He lunged at Sidious, who waved his hand, throwing Vader across the room, capturing the younger man's lightsaber in the process. He deactivated the blade and tossed it on the floor in disgust.

"Weak…so weak. You need to learn. I've invested much time and energy into you. I am giving you one last chance. No more power. No more privilege. You will need to work for those…like I did."

Vader rose to his feet, anger contorting his face.

"Darth Vader, you are hereby excommunicated from the Empire," Sidious said. "You no longer lead troops or have access to Imperial resources of any kind. In fact, I will be putting a 50 million credit bounty on your head tomorrow morning. Prove yourself my true apprentice. Work for that privilege. Work for that power, like a true Lord of the Sith." Sidious kicked the lightsaber across the room to the rising Vader. "I will give you a head start. I will be making a speech in three standard hours, pinning you with the assassination attempt, informing the galaxy of your shame and escape." Sidious smiled. "Be gone, Lord Vader. If you return to me alive, then you can truly call yourself a Sith."

Sidious used the Force to swing the door open and throw Vader out, slamming it with a crash on Vader's rage-filled face. For the first time since Boba Fett's revelation, Sidious felt happy. He enjoyed a good game of Sith chess, and now Vader, who's skills with intrigue lacked, would be forced to play…or die. No matter either way. Sidious would make plans. He always made plans for dozens of different scenarios.

Darth Vader rose, still not believing what just happened, in the space of merely five minutes. He quickly glanced around, embarrassed, wondering if any witnesses saw him being thrown like a doll from the office. Nobody except the two armed Imperial Guards who flanked the office. And R2D2, of course, who now rolled to Vader's side as he moved down the hallway, reattaching his lightsaber to his belt, his black cloak billowing behind him.

Excommunicated? How dare that old man…

Then something occurred to Vader. This was just another training, another test. When Vader first became apprenticed to Sidious, he'd been abandoned on dangerous worlds, sent on missions with no goal other than working on the skills of the Dark Side. This had to be another exercise. Well, he would show Sidious. He would come back stronger and kill the wrinkled old bastard.

Wrinkled old bastard…who did not seem so wrinkled. And had that been a streak of red in his hair?

Three hours. This gave Vader enough time to gather some resources, head back home. He had Artoo. He would stop by the embassy to fetch Threepio; a protocol droid would come in handy. Perhaps a organic assistant as well in this…

Just as he approached the lift, Vader froze, glancing into a palace tech room. A medical droid sat in front of several monitors, doing some form of data entry with its multiple appendages. Odd. Why would a medical droid be up here, on the Emperor's level of the Imperial Palace, in a comm room no less?

"You. Droid," Vader demanded, and the droid stopped its activities and turned to the Sith.

"Yes, sir?"

"What are you doing here? What is you designation?"

"I am called 11-4D. I am currently working on re-configuring some of the records in the palace library."

Vader's eyes narrowed, studying the droid. Something whispered to him through the Force. Something important about this machine.

Artoo tweedled.

"Greetings to you as well," 11-4D answered formally, the voice with a masculine quality. What served as its head focused back on Vader. "May I be of assistance to you?"

"Yes," said Vader, making his decision. He needed to trust the Force, like his master taught him. "You are to come with us, 11-4D. I am the Lord Vader and…"

"I know you are Darth Vader, apprentice to Darth Sidious. I serve Darth Sidious, the Emperor," said 11-4D.

Vader felt taken aback by this statement but quickly realized he had little time to waste.

"I am going on a mission for the Emperor and need your assistance," Vader said, still uncertain why he needed this droid but knowing he should not ignore the feeling.

"Very well, sir," 11-4D said, disengaging from his work terminal.

Vader gestured, and the droid followed behind R2-D2.

Walking through the main courtyard of the palace, leading the two droids, Vader glanced around, looking for some Imperial officer or administrator to take on his journey. Like usual, most people lowered their gazes or turned in a different direction to avoid him.

One man standing against a pillar, reading a data pad, did not seem to notice Vader's entrance. Vader immediately recognized him and almost laughed aloud. Orson Krennic, long-face, pale complexion, greying hair, white uniform pristine. He'd been the talk of the palace a few months back, with the completion of the Death Star. He and Tarkin got in some argument over who claimed ownership over the station. Vader shook his head as he stopped to regard the man. Krennic should have known better; Tarkin had been the Emperor's pet for years. Vader himself rarely got anywhere with the Moff.

Yet despite being demoted several ranks, Krennic would be an excellent choice. He knew how the Empire ran, had connections.

"Krennic," Vader said firmly, approaching the man.

Krennic looked up, startled, and came to attention, his face betraying his fear.

"Lord Vader," he said, voice shaking. "How can I…"

"Go to the Embassy and fetch my protocol droid. C3-PO. Golden. Rather stuffy. Bring him to my home," Vader said, snatching Krennic's data pad and entering his home information. "Be there in 30 standard minutes."

"Yes, sir," Krennic said.

Vader didn't wait to listen any further. He headed toward the nearest transport to take him home. He needed to prepare his ship as he now had a little over two hours to leave Coruscant.

With only fifteen minutes to spare, Vader guided his personal ship through the atmosphere, the three droids secured in one of the cabins, Krennic by his side.

Like any good Imperial officer, Krennic did not question Vader earlier when he demanded the man get aboard ship and strap into the co-pilot's seat. But now the Sith could feel the deep apprehension from him.

"Lord Vader, I…well…where are we going?" the man stammered, almost sniveling.

Vader glanced over as he punched in hyperspace coordinates for an area of empty space where he could sit and think.

"Trust me, Director Krennic," Vader said, shifting the ship into hyperspace. "Trust the Force."

Across the galaxy, only two more jumps until the Dagobah system, Mara read intently from Luke's data pad, engrossed in a novel he'd recommended about a Hapes royal in love with her butler. Mara normally did not read such drivel, but she promised Skywalker during a training exercise if he disarmed her, she'd read the first book in the series. Luke did seem to be showing progress in their combat exercises. Plus, she knew this books series to be a current galactic bestseller; she'd even overheard her master talking about the plot of the third novel with one of his Imperial Guards. Seemed Mara had been out of the current popular culture of the galaxy for a while.

Luke sat beside her at the helm, figuring out the complex jump coordinates. Not many visited the swamp world of Dagobah, so one had to make his own path.

"Um…Mara?" Luke asked hesitantly, bringing Mara out of the story.

Mara looked out the view screen, a large Corellian transport suddenly filling the space.

"They just came out of hyperspace and…" Luke began, and their small ship buckled. "And they've got a tractor beam on us."

But Mara didn't feel worried in the least. In fact, she smiled.

"That's the Wild Karrde," she said. "I know these guys. Smugglers. Friends of mine who've helped me a couple of times." She laughed. "They sometimes raid transports. Nothing violent. Karrde himself is always so courteous." She thought of the last time she saw her friend and chuckled. "Boy, will he be surprised…"

Mara suddenly felt pressure on her mind…a familiar pressure. Yes…her master calling to her through the Force. He hadn't contacted her since she left Coruscant with Skywalker.

Darth Sidious' voice rang clearly in her head with one simple statement.

"You will kill Luke Skywalker."

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, both Luke and Leia find themselves in awkward situations, thanks to their father.**_

 _ **I'm so excited to finally bring 11-4D into the story. He's one of my favorite droids.**_

 _ **Comments welcome. Thank you for reading.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Wild Karrde**

"You will kill Luke Skywalker."

Her master's voice rang loud and clear in Mara's head, and she looked over at Luke, wondering what could have prompted Darth Sidious to want the young man dead. Luke concentrated on the freighter pulling their small transport toward their docking bay.

The pressure left her mind as Darth Sidious' presence receded, and Mara reached for the lightsaber on her belt. Her master sent her messages occasionally this way; she'd trained to be attuned to him through the Force. Not only attuned to him, but an extension of his will. The Emperor's Hand. And now he willed her to kill Luke…

"Um…Mara," Luke said, finally looking at her, away from the Wild Karrde out the viewport. "So we just let them pull us in?"

Luke raised his eyebrows in the questioning look she'd grown accustomed to over the past few weeks.

 _You will kill Luke Skywalker._

His eyes moved down to her fingertips on her lightsaber hilt.

 _You will kill Luke Skywalker._

"Mara?"

Letting her fingers drop to her side, she turned away from Skywalker.

Why was she hesitating? She never disobeyed her master. And the message clearly came from Darth Sidious himself.

Mara rose and walked a couple paces away, her back still to Luke.

Ignite the blade. Slice him through.

But she couldn't.

His hand touched her shoulder.

"Mara," Luke asked. "What's wrong?"

She turned at him and snapped. "Nothing. Just let them bring us in. I'll handle Karrde. And let me do all the talking. These are serious smugglers who wouldn't think twice about killing you."

But why am I thinking twice, Mara considered.

Mere minutes later, the transport sat in the docking bay of the Wild Karrde. Pulling Luke beside her, she stood waiting for Karrde and his cronies to open the short ramp, taking on a casual stance, encouraging Luke to do the same.

The door opened and a man and a woman entered, both holding blasters pointed at Luke and Mara. Immediately following, sauntering in as if visiting friends, Talon Karrde moved to stand between the two guards. A tall older human with greying hair and a well-groomed beard, Karrde always struck Mara as a handsome and confident man with a wry sense of humor and shrewd business savvy. She'd shadowed for a smuggler on a mission two standard years before, and got to know Karrde and his organization, becoming friends. Of course, they did not know her true identity as Emperor's Hand.

Karrde studied the interior of the transport as he entered, not yet regarding his hostages.

"Welcome to my ship. This is a routine robbery and…Mara!" he exclaimed, his gaze finally falling on the duo.

Mara smiled warmly and stepped forward to embrace the man, the two guards lowering their blasters.

"I have not seen you since that meeting of the Hutts on Tatooine," Karrde said, now turning his attention to Luke. "I see you have picked up a companion."

"This is Luke," Mara said. "A…friend of mine."

Karrde raised an eyebrow. "I see. Well, any friend of Mara Jade is a friend of mine. Let me show you and young Luke here some hospitality. This way to the dining room. You are just in time for dinner," Karrde said with his charming smile, gesturing the duo to follow.

"We planned it that way," Mara said back smoothly, knowing Karrde enjoyed playful banter. Under any other circumstances, she would enjoy visiting with her friend. But her confusion at receiving the death commission from her master, and her hesitation at following, threw her off.

"Let us linger in the parlor until my chef finishes the meal," Karrde said, ushering them into a nicely furnished, yet simple, living space. Karrde turned to one of his men lounging in a nearby chair, watching the holonews feed on a screen in the center of the room. "Josen, please inform the galley we have two more for supper."

"I take it you are not ordinary smugglers," Luke said as they seated themselves in comfortable loungers, Karrde giving them some sort of sparkling beverage.

Mara longed to slap Luke on the back of the head for his dumb comment, but Karrde simply laughed good-naturedly.

"Yes…and no. I am one of the larger organizations," Karrde answered, then snapped his attention to Mara. "Speaking of organization, we received a distress call over the encoded smuggler's network an hour ago. On again, off again smuggler Lando Calrissian is trying desperately to contact a Han Solo. Do you know this Solo?"

Mara thought for a moment, the name not sounding familiar. "No. But Calrissian…doesn't he run Cloud City?"

Karrde simply shrugged. Conversation slipped into small talk about the business, the people they knew in common, the general state of the galaxy. Others aboard the ship soon joined them in the sitting room, awaiting dinner, a mix of men and women from a variety of species, Mara knowing them all to be talented in some aspect of the smuggling game to be aboard Karrde's flagship. Some she knew from their past meetings, and they joined in the conversation.

Then a voice, distant in the background, suddenly gathered her attention.

The Emperor.

She whipped her body around to face the screen playing the holonews as one of the crew turned up the sound.

"Hey, check this out, everybody," the crewer said. "Darth Vader is the one responsible for that assassination attempt on Emperor Palpatine."

"What?" exclaimed Luke and Mara in unison.

The Emperor was mid-speech. "I am deeply distraught about the discovery of Lord Vader as the orchestrator of this treachery. Not only has he served the Empire with diligence, but he is…was…my friend for many years as well. His fleeing from Coruscant this afternoon is shameful to his honor."

"What in the…" Mara heard Luke say beside her.

Mara's mind spun as her master announced the bounty on Vader's head.

"But in addition to this, Vader's children, Luke and Leia Skywalker, also pose a threat to Imperial interests," the Emperor continued, as holostills of both Luke and his sister filled the screen. "A one million credit bounty is placed on each of their heads, dead or alive. Their allegiance to their father unsettles the very foundations of everything we've accomplished these past two decades. In light of this event, I would like to take this opportunity to announce a few promotions. First…"

So that was it, that's why he sent the message, that's why…

Several clicks sounded, and Mara snapped back into the moment to find everyone in the parlor standing, including Karrde, blasters pointed at Luke seated beside her, frozen in a state of shock.

Luke took a moment to realize what was happening, and he felt fear rise in him as several blasters aimed at his chest. Within the space of only ten seconds, as the tension built in the sitting room, several thoughts ran through his mind. Why would his father try to kill Uncle Sheev? Where did his father go? What did this all mean?

Then, the most terrifying thought emerged. Leia. Where was his sister?

A click of a blaster readying brought him back to his present peril. How was he going to get out of this? Perhaps let them collect him alive, take him back to Coruscant in order to straighten things out with Uncle Sheev…

As he rose and raised his arms in surrender, a clatter sounded as blasters flew out of the hands of all of Karrde's smugglers, landing in a heap behind Mara, who stood next to Luke, tall and confident. Luke watched as she brought out her lightsaber, igniting the blade. The eyes of everyone else in the parlor widened, and they stepped back. The look of surprise on Karrde's face showed Luke that the smuggler did not know Mara to be Force sensitive.

"Back off, scavengers," Mara hissed firmly. "Luke Skywalker is my bounty."

Luke looked over at Mara, a new panic filling him. Mara worked for Uncle Sheev. Of course she held allegiance to the Emperor! Luke realized in a growing sense of doom that his whole life just changed in the span of two minutes.

Karrde was the first to step forward, nodding and smiling. "Of course, Mara," he said warmly. "You may keep him in our small brig during dinner and be on your way."

"He'll eat with us, if you don't mind," Mara said.

Karrde raised an elegant eyebrow. "All right. And look…" he said, glancing toward the door where the chef stood, staring in confusion at the tense scene in the living room. "Dinner is served."

The company sat down in the rather large dining room, Luke feeling numb as he slid into the seat next to Mara, who did not even glance at him. The food looked excellent, and under different circumstances, Luke would have enjoyed the meal, but he found himself lacking appetite.

The meal began awkwardly, but soon conversation became lively, and Luke only received side glances from the company. Finally, a younger woman seated across from him, a slicer for Karrde's organization, turned to him.

"So wow! I gotta say it. Just wow. Darth Vader's son," she said before shoveling another spoonful of food into her mouth.

The table grew quiet, as if waiting for a response. Luke noticed Mara to be the only one not looking at him.

"Yeah," was all Luke could manage, then picked up a piece of bread, stuffing a bite in his mouth.

"I'm sure young Luke here would rather not talk, Glena. He's just received some rather upsetting news," Karrde said, then changed the subject to recent business in the Corporate Sector.

Luke looked at Karrde, grateful to the change in subject the man provided. His thoughts drifted as the company at the table moved on to other talk, with only occasional sidelong glances at him. He needed to think, to use his Sith senses…but how was he to do this with a more accomplished Sith sitting right beside him, ready to take him back to Coruscant, to Uncle Sheev, who now wanted him dead.

Following dinner, Mara led Luke back to their transport in the Wild Karrde's hold. About to follow him up the ramp, she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Karrde looking at her with a warm smile.

"Mara…I know the bounty from Luke Skywalker here will make you very wealthy, but if you are looking for a way to spend your days, please consider joining my organization. We could certainly use someone with your…talents."

Mara smiled up at the man, feeling a kinship with him she'd never felt, not even with her master. Yes, working for someone like Karrde would be exciting, and she would certainly be a valuable member of his team. But she'd been raised to hold her allegiance to Darth Sidious…

An allegiance she felt she might soon break.

Pushing down those thoughts, she playfully slapped Karrde on the arm.

"I'll think about it. And I'll find you," she said.

"Not if I stumble upon you first," Karrde said with a wink before turning away.

Mara joined Luke in the cockpit after shutting up the ship, readying her for space. Fear flowed from Luke into the Force. Mara tried to keep her doubts from showing.

Luke piloted their transport from the Wild Karrde, then turned to Mara.

"Are we…are we heading back to Coruscant?" he stammered.

Mara studied him, his face imploring her desperately, yet his eyes shining with a slight bit of defiance.

She made up her mind, uncertain how she came to the decision.

"No," she said. "We continue to Dagobah. Your Uncle Sheev can stuff it."

Luke grinned at her, then entered the hyperspace coordinates.

"Thank you, Mara. I…"

But Mara didn't hear him. She'd moved to the back of the transport, needing to meditate on her decision, which felt so right in the Force, yet proved to be the very first time she disobeyed her master.

Why did she keep Luke alive?

Because I need him, she answered herself. But why?

Mara felt the lurch of the transport as they entered hyperspace, and she sat in the hold, trying to refocus on their upcoming mission, searching for the Sith tomb thief.

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, Leia finds out about her father, Han finds out about Leia, and Ben shares his point of view.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! May the Force be with you.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **No Longer a Jedi**

Leia laughed as she listened to Han argue with Chewie over the last sabacc hand, the three of them joining Ben in his recovery room on the medical base. She'd been on the ship the past few days, volunteering, helping Han with repairs while flirting, shadowing Epione, and visiting Ben. Now her older friend seemed to be recovering well, although she could still sense weakness from him in the Force.

Sitting around the small table in the room, Ben in a robe, Leia delighted in Han and Chewie's familiarity and friendship, even when in an argument.

"Hey, I'm not calling you a cheat," Han said to Chewie as the Wookiee growled. "I'm just saying you may have…"

Chewie howled a protest, throwing his cards on the table and starting to rise. Ben placed his hand on Chewie's furry forearm, and Leia could feel him emitting calm into the room through the Force.

"Do not go, my friend," he said, before turning his gaze to Han. "My best advice is to let the Wookiee win."

Leia smiled at Han's face, shocked but also amused at the older man's words. He chuckled, and the Wookiee roared jovially.

"Alright. Alright. Let's just get on to the next hand," Han said, concentrating on collecting the cards.

A voice from the background, the anchor on the holonews report playing low across the recovery room, suddenly caught Leia's attention.

"And sources tell us Darth Vader has now fled Coruscant because of these accusations. We await a speech from our Emperor, Sheev Palpatine."

Leia spun toward the holoscreen, grabbing the remote to turn up the sound. Uncle Sheev, dressed in his regal robes, stood in front of the podium she'd seen in person in the palace press room. Her eyes widening, Leia realized Uncle Sheev looked a bit younger.

"Leia, your cards are…" Han began before Leia shushed him.

Uncle Sheev began speaking, "An investigation by a special unit of my Imperial Guards revealed my trusted military leader Darth Vader to be the source of the recent attempt on my life by Mandalorian assassins. I am deeply distraught about the discovery of Lord Vader as the orchestrator of this treachery. Not only has he served the Empire with diligence, but he is…was…my friend for many years as well. His fleeing from Coruscant this afternoon is shameful to his honor."

Leia now rose from her seat, the cards she absentmindedly grabbed falling to the floor.

"Father?" she whispered in disbelief. "Uncle Sheev?"

"But in addition to this, Vader's children, Luke and Leia Skywalker, also pose a threat to Imperial interests," her Uncle Sheev continued, as holostills of both her and Luke appeared on the screen. "A one million credit bounty is placed on each of their heads, dead or alive. Their allegiance to their father unsettles the very foundations of everything we've accomplished these past two decades. In light of this event…"

"You're a kriffing Skywalker!" Han said from behind Leia. "You're Darth Vader's daughter?!"

Leia spun around to see Han, still seated, staring up at her with an expression of fear and disbelief. Her stomach dropped. That loving twinkle in his eye gone, probably forever…

Luke! Her father!

Thoughts of her family pushed Han's reaction to the background. Where was Luke? And her dad? Why would Uncle Sheev do this? Had her father really tried to kill his dear friend?

She realized she'd been staring at Han during her train of thought and refocused on the dumbfounded look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said, his voice breaking.

"I don't believe it," Ben said, Leia turning her attention toward him. "Why…he's always…but why?"

The older man stared at the holoscreen, looking as stricken as Leia felt. Chewie rumbled something, but Leia couldn't be in the room any longer. She needed to get away before she burst into tears or began shouting or both. She ran from the room.

Dashing down the corridor, she ran into the lift, her quarters a few floors from the recovery rooms. The turbolift empty, Leia leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breathe. What happened on Coruscant?

Upon returning to her room, she locked the door and accessed her datapad. She hadn't paid attention to the news since arriving on the base, enjoying her time with Han, but now she saw the story dominating the holonet. Assassination attempt on Uncle Sheev, Mando warriors, an investigation, Vader the culprit, her father fleeing.

Throwing the datapad on the table, she began to pace around the room, feeling calmer now that she had the facts, starting to process, to plan. She learned during her diplomatic training to keep a level head in a crisis, and she needed to stay in control.

But how could she do this when the entire galaxy wanted her dead? And for a million credits?

Luke…she needed to find Luke.

Leia suddenly realized how vulnerable she was out here on the medical ship. Many people had seen her and could put things together quickly. How long before someone came knocking down her door?

She glanced at the door now, half expecting someone to barge in and capture her for the bounty. Nothing happened.

She returned to pacing, Han's face once again coming to her mind. He'd looked frightened of her, and with that thought, she sat on the bed, tears welling in her eyes. She just wanted to feel normal, for once, without the family reputation following her around.

Leia shrugged and wiped away the tears, again standing to resume pacing and thinking. Oh well, her time with Han had been fun, but what had she been thinking? That this could be long-term? The second he came to her house for dinner and met her father, Lord of the Sith…

The Sith! This whole damn thing probably had something to do with Sith protocol. Why hadn't her father trained her and Luke earlier?

She needed to find Luke. Steal a ship, leave the base. Yes…she had rudimentary powers in the Force, but probably more accomplished than anyone else here…except Ben…

Ben. Maybe he could help…or maybe he would want the bounty. She could not trust anyone at this point. One of the rules of the Sith, she remembered.

No, she'd figure this out on her own. But she needed to act fast, disappear quickly. She continued pacing, a plan beginning to form.

Back in the recovery room, Han and Ben watched the rest of the Emperor's speech, both in a state of shock. Eventually, Chewie broke the silence with a long growl.

"Hey, I didn't know," Han shot back. "And don't say I told you so, because you didn't know either. Not all Imperials are Darth Vader's daughter."

Chewie threw down his cards and left the room.

Han watched his friend leave, his mind riddled with confusion and fear. Leia, the woman he'd been falling for the past few weeks, the daughter of Darth Vader, the most feared man in the galaxy? Why hadn't she told him?

Because of your reaction, idiot, Han's mind answered for him, realizing his outburst at Leia moments before to be the anticipated reason she probably kept her parentage secret. Still, as much as he liked Leia, he could no longer pursue this romance. He'd had bounties on his head…but a million credits? He needed to repair the Falcon and move on.

But what about Leia? What would happen to her? The thought made his stomach churn. Leia had spunk but could she escape the entire galaxy hunting her?

Han shook his head. What was coming over him? Every being for himself, that had been his philosophy for as long as he could remember. He needed to protect his own skin.

But maybe he could help her get to her brother, this Luke she talked so much about. Maybe…but she's Darth Vader's daughter!

A banging sound startled Han from his reverie. He looked over at Ben, who'd just slammed his fist down on the small table.

"Every time," Ben hissed. "Always something new. Why can't I see it?" He shook his head. "I'm a fool."

Han's brow furrowed at Ben's odd reaction, almost like he had an invested interest in the affairs of the Emperor. But Han couldn't be bothered with Ben at the moment. He needed to figure things out, maybe talk with Chewie. Parts for the Falcon should be arriving any day on one of the delivery transports.

Ben rose and walked over to the window in his room, standing slightly bent from his weakness and being in bed for several days. Han rose as well.

"I think…I think maybe we could help Leia," Han said. "Escape…find a place to hide. Get in contact with her brother."

Ben turned around, looking at Han as if he were surprised the pilot was in the room.

Such a strange man, Han thought, slipping from the room to find Chewie.

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched the still stricken Han leave his room before he turned to the viewport to continue regarding the stars. He could feel anger now replacing the initial shock of this sudden change in events. Once again Palpatine made a drastic move Obi-Wan failed to anticipate. Unlike when he'd been a Jedi, he allowed the anger to ferment.

In the early years after the Jedi purge, Obi-Wan pondered what went wrong with the Jedi, how events culminated in their ultimate destruction. But after several years, he recognized merely thinking would not solve the problem of a Sith ruling the galaxy, so he began to act. And yet, Emperor Palpatine stayed ten steps ahead.

But excommunicating Anakin…no, Vader? Placing bounties on the Skywalker children? What new evil brewed in the mind of the Sith master?

Obi-Wan could feel the anger coursing through his veins, still not used to giving in like this, although he now had years of practice. Anger often sharpened his thoughts.

Leia. He had Leia in his custody? How could he use this advantage? Perhaps he could…

"Darling," came a soft voice behind him, and Obi-Wan turned to see Epione enter his recovery room.

She wore her usual scrubs of light blue, which complemented her soft brown skin well, her silver hair pulled up in an intricate bun. She carried a data pad, indicating she was checking on him during her rounds.

Obi-Wan stepped forward and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. Just being near her made him feel calmer. She'd had this effect on him since they met, since he regained full conciseness after being rescued from Anakin's stolen ship, his heart nearly burned from his chest by Padmé's blaster fire. Epione's brown gold eyes had looked at him with such compassion, her soft, skillful hands pressed to his cheek comforted him in a time of his direst need. Now, her embrace melted some of his anger.

She pulled away, a concerned look on her face. "I saw the news report, Ben. Having the Skywalker girl here is very dangerous for us."

Obi-Wan nodded, averting his eyes to the ground to think of a response. He'd told Epione of Leia's identity when he first returned, and received chastisement that led to an argument right before he went into surgery for his new heart. Of course then, like now, he had no idea what to do with Anakin's daughter. He entered the Cloud City tournament to earn some extra credits to fund his work and thought it a trick of the Force when Leia arrived on Bespin as well. His mind began to turn about opportunities…a hostage, an apprentice…but now?

Of course Epione wanted the girl gone. Obi-Wan knew she disapproved of some of his adventures, continually putting himself at risk. But now, he'd brought danger to the entire medical base.

"I know. I know," he answered, finally looking back at her. "But she's different than her father. Than her mother. And this…"

"Ben, I know," Epione answered. "She is wonderful. Kind, sweet. If she wasn't an Imperial, I may have offered her work. But now this…and many people on the base have seen her! We need to send her away."

Obi-Wan stepped away and began to pace, trying to keep the anxiety down for the sake of his new heart device.

"She's in trouble. You never turn away those in trouble. Just last year, that Imperial transport we helped, the one with the gas explosion…"

"Yes, I know!" Epione said loudly, sitting on his bed and closing her eyes, placing a hand on her forehead. Obi-Wan almost smiled, knowing her expressions so well. "I just worry about you. You take so many risks…but this…this is a direct line to the Emperor. To Darth Vader."

Obi-Wan simply nodded. The moment he manipulated the game on Bespin to become Leia's partner, he knew he'd entered a dangerous game, a game he didn't know the rules to or even his own goals. He just felt, through the Force, he needed to get Leia to his side.

"Maybe you should go to Dagobah and see…" Epione began.

"No!" Obi-Wan said firmly, whirling around. "I will not speak with him again. At least not anytime soon. We did not…part well. You know this, Epi."

"But as a Jedi…"

"I am no longer a Jedi."

Epione rose and came toward Obi-Wan. "I know, Ben. I know. Just…she can stay. I will go speak with her, listen to her plans. Perhaps we can come up with a solution for now."

Placing her hand on his neck, her touch once again calming him, she gently pulled his head toward hers, kissing him softly.

"I'm going to Leia. You rest some more. Get that device running better. I think you can return to our quarters tonight. We can talk more over dinner," Epione said, then left Obi-Wan once again alone with his thoughts.

Returning to bed, feeling tired from the emotional exertion, he closed his eyes, damning the Jedi for their hubris and ignorance, the Sith for their cleverness and resources, and himself for bringing a Skywalker to his home.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, we return to Darth Vader as he flees the Empire and gets to know his new team of accomplices.**_

 _ **Hope you are enjoying the story. Please comment, and may the Force be with you!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **11-4D**

Orson Krennic turned off the holoscreen after watching the Emperor's announcement for the fifth time. Placing his face in his hands, he allowed himself a shuddering sigh of despair. How had he ended up in such a mess? He'd simply been standing in the palace, killing a few minutes before his next meeting, observing the crowd, when Darth Vader whisks through, three droids in tow, and demands Orson to join him. Now, he'd discovered Darth Vader to not only be excommunicated, but also behind the recent attack on Palpatine. Certainly he, Krennic, so recently fallen from grace, would be considered an accomplice, now the only companion of Lord Vader himself.

Well, not the only companion. An astromech droid tweedled down the corridors, checking systems, while a heavily modified medical droid sat humming in a corner in the main living space. The golden protocol droid busied himself in the galley. Add Vader and Krennic, they were quite the motely bunch.

Of course this would happen, Orson mused, standing up from the edge of the bed in the cabin Vader pointed to during their first hyper jump, when he'd disappeared into his own room down the hall of the luxury yacht. He'd been the shining star of the Empire, the lead of the Death Star project, before Grand Moff Tarkin, who somehow had great favor with the Emperor, made sure Orson got pushed out of the spotlight. Soon, Orson found himself once again in middle management, his ambitions shattered.

Well, he was here now, and he needed to figure out his role because he knew exactly what would happen if he angered Lord Vader. Pausing in his pacing around the cabin, he considered the space. Simple décor suggested guest quarters, but when Orson opened the closet of the suite, he found several elegant women's gowns. The clothing reminded him he did not have anything to change into, and he'd already been wearing his uniform for longer than normal, beginning to feel uncomfortable. Perhaps he could persuade Vader to stop somewhere to shop…

Orson almost laughed at the thought of Darth Vader shopping. Still, what could Orson do for clothing, toiletries, and personal affects? He thought longingly of his comfortable flat on Coruscant, complete with his shimmersilk house jacket and plush carpets. Glancing around the guest quarters, he realized this to be his life now.

Stepping outside the room, he glanced down the corridor to the closed door of the cabin belonging to Vader.

"May I help you, sir?" asked the protocol droid, working his way down the hall.

"Um…well, yes. I was wondering if you had any clothing I could change into. Perhaps be more comfortable."

"Let me check with Master Vader," the droid said, sauntering down the hall.

"Wait!" Orson said, moving to stop the droid, but he'd already knocked on the door.

The door flew open, and Vader stood glaring down at the droid. Vader's torso and feet bare, Orson could see lines of scars along the man's chest, one area across his abdomen looking to be burn marks. The room beyond Vader was dark except for a few candles burning. Orson realized he'd been staring, and he quickly looked away.

However, the droid seemed un-phased. "Master Krennic was wondering if you possessed any extra clothing aboard so he could be more comfortable."

Darth Vader's eyes met Orson's, the orange-yellow shining in the low light of the ship's interior. Orson felt compelled to look away, but found himself unable to do so. A grin suddenly spread across Vader's face, making Orson feel even more uneasy.

"More comfortable?" he said, his deep voice harboring a tone of amusement.

"No…I mean…I…" Orson stammered, damning the droid.

Vader disappeared into his cabin and returned a moment later, throwing a pair of black trousers and a shirt at Orson before slamming the door again. Orson simply stared at the clothing.

"There you go, Master Krennic," the droid said. "Would you…"

The door at the end of the hall once again flew open, Vader appearing, obviously angry, his previous amusement from less than half a minute ago gone. Orson felt both startled and terrified by the sudden change in mood.

"Threepio!" the man bellowed. "Caf. Now." Then he was gone again behind a closed door.

"Very good, Master Vader," the droid said, again calm and proper, the opposite of Orson, who was now shaking from the frightening scene. "Come to the galley, Master Krennic, once you have changed, and I will make sure you are fed."

Orson could only nod, clutching the clothing to his chest, once again wondering how he got into this predicament, now realizing that not only was Vader ruthless, as he'd seen himself, in person, but perhaps insane as well.

Darth Vader emerged from his quarters two standard hours later. The meditation he'd engaged in calmed his mind yet did not reveal a path to him. He had no resources other than what existed on the ship. The droids…yes…and his own powers and knowledge of the Dark Side.

And Orson Krennic, Vader was reminded as he stepped into the large living space, the man sitting on one of the sofas, reading something from a datapad. Krennic wore Vader's own black trousers and tunic, the Sith puzzled for a moment before remembering he'd thrown them at the man after being interrupted hours back.

Scowling at Krennic, who jumped up and saluted, Vader swept into the galley, grabbing a few of the biscuits Threepio prepared earlier. Why had he chosen Orson Krennic as his assistant? Sure, he'd been available, just standing around. But what compelled Vader to choose him above the others in the palace foyer? He turned around to see the man still standing at attention, fear wafting off of him like a stench. The fear saturated Vader's senses, feeding the Dark Side and clearing Vader's mind further.

"Sit," he commanded. Krennic did so, and Vader took up a seat across from him. "By now, I'm guessing you know the situation."

"Yes, my lord."

"I made a mistake. My master was right. The Rule of Two requires me to engage the Sith Master, not hire others," Vader mused to no one but himself. He noticed the confused look on Krennic's face but did not care. "This is just another test, and if I am worthy, I will destroy Sidious myself."

He stood up and began to pace, noticing Krennic's eyes followed his every move, the fearful tension still bleeding from him into the Force. Good.

"First, I need to locate my children. Since Darth Sidious so kindly placed bounties on their heads as well, I will assume they went into hiding. I would know through the Force if they were dead," Vader said. "I planned to train them as my apprentices. This needs to be one of our priorities."

"Of course, sir," Krennic agreed.

Vader stopped and stared at the man in disgust. The pandering fool. But he needed him, someone who could run errands, if the chance arose. A good Sith knew better than to kill his resources before they've outlived their usefulness.

"We also need supplies and…" Vader began, but stopped, his eyes drawn to the medical droid he'd taken from his master's floor of the Imperial Palace. The droid sat in the corner, awake, but made no sound.

"You…droid…your calling again?" Vader demanded.

"11-4D, sir," the masculine voice answered.

"Yes, 11-4D, come here," Vader said, and the droid moved smoothly over to sit in front of Vader.

The Sith Lord studied the droid, wondering what compelled him to take the machine with him into his exile. Yes, the droid showed heavy modifications, even weaponry unusual for a medical assistant. But there was something else…

"What do you do at the palace?" Vader asked.

"I handle minor repairs of other droids as well as research requests from Emperor Palpatine," 11-4D answered.

"What sort of requests?" Vader asked.

"I can only respond to that question with the permission of Master Palpatine," the droid responded without emotion.

Vader scrunched up his face in frustration. Then, a slight push from the Force prompted him to ask the next question: "Who did you serve before Emperor Palpatine?"

"Magister Hego Demask of the InterGalactic Banking Clan," 11-4D responded.

Vader's heart quickened. Hego Demask, the birth name of Darth Sidious' master, Plagueis.

"In what capacity did you serve Magister Demask?" Vader asked.

11-4D made a soft whirring sound. "I'm afraid I do not know, sir. That portion of my memory has been erased and…"

The droid did not finish. Vader flipped the machine off and turned 11-4D around, opening up a panel on his side. He would need to slice the droid, that much was clear.

"May I be of assistance, Lord Vader?" Krennic asked, coming to kneel beside Vader and the droid. "I took basic droid tech at the university and excelled at…"

Vader let out a laugh, pointing to Threepio. "Basic droid tech, huh? Well, I built that from scratch as a child with no formal training." He turned his attention back to 11-4D's open panel, seeing a more complex mechanism then he anticipated. Modified indeed. "Quit trying to impress me, Administrator Krennic, and go grab the tool kit from the supply hold."

Working intently on 11-4D's inner hardware for nearly an hour in silence, Krennic watching from the sofa, Vader felt himself move into the Force, allowing it to guide his actions. A small chip became his focus, and he finally grabbed his own data pad from a nearby end table, haphazardly attaching it to the droid. After a series of complicated coding, he switched back on 11-4D.

"In what capacity did you serve Magister Demask?" Vader asked again.

"I'm afraid I do not know, sir. That portion…" the droid began.

"Damn," Vader hissed through his teeth, trying to control his anger so he would not destroy the droid.

"Sojourn," 11-4D said matter-of-factly.

"Sojourn?" Vader asked. "What does that mean?"

"I…I do not know, Master Vader. I…the location suddenly came up in my memory."

"Sojourn is a place?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?" Vader asked, feeling Sojourn to be of extreme importance. Yet, he never heard of the place. A planet? A city? What could Sojourn be?

11-4D made several mechanical clanking sounds. "The…Outer…Rim."

Krennic laughed nervously. "Well, that narrows it down."

Vader glared up at him, irritated by the man's ill-timed sarcasm. Krennic immediately frowned, the familiar fear returning to the Force.

"So you know the coordinates, 11-4D?" Vader asked patiently, remembering one of the Sith tenants of the Rule of Two: patience and cunning. He needed these skills now.

"No…I apologize, Master Vader…the Gathering…Hunter's Moon," 11-4D said.

"The Gathering!" Krennic shouted.

Vader stood swiftly, pinching his thumb and forefinger together, using the Force to close Krennic's wind pipe. The man gasped, falling from the sofa to the floor.

"I…know…the…Gathering…" he wheezed.

Vader let go, yanking the man to his feet. "What?!"

Krennic stared at Vader, eyes wide in panic. "I had…a friend. When I was a teenager…wealthy…they had dealings in pharmaceuticals for various species. Worked with the IBC a lot. I remember Muuns often at their estate."

Muuns. Vader let go of the man. Muuns…yes. Plagueis was a Muun. And they ran the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Perhaps this fool knew something…

"What else? What about this Gathering?"

"Yes…um, my friend's father mentioned his father taking him to the Gathering…hosted by the IBC. They talked about hunting exotic beasts. I remember because the stories were always fantastic, unbelievable…you know, like hunting stories are…usually…"

"The Hunter's Moon. The IBC. Muuns," Vader mused. He had pieces, but he didn't know how they fit together. "Do you know where this Gathering was located?"

Krennic shook his head nervously.

"Then let's pay a visit to your childhood friend and his family…"

"He lives…well, he lived and operated the family business off Ryloth, which…"

I just blew up with the Death Star, Vader mused. Ironic.

The Muuns…but they always flocked around Emperor Palpatine. And he couldn't just access Imperial archives…No, they needed to get information another way. He'd have to go through illegal channels, and he knew just where to go.

"We're heading to Nar Shaddaa. We need an information broker as well as supplies, and that is a good place to begin."

"Nar Shaddaa," Krennic said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Yes. Set in a course for the Smuggler's Moon," Vader ordered, then addressed his astromech. "Artoo, reprogram the ship's identification codes so we are not recognized." He turned back to Krennic. "Fetch me when we are one jump away from Hutt space."

With that final command, Vader turned back toward his quarters, needing to meditate. Sojourn. The Gathering. Muuns. Plagueis. The Hunter's Moon. The IBC. Could this be the key to his master's downfall?

Patience and cunning, he reminded himself. The Dark Side will reveal the path. Trust in the Force.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time we check in with Uncle Sheev, Luke and Mara arrive at their destination, and Leia makes plans for escape from the medical station.**_

 _ **My apologies for not updating this story as frequently as my past endeavors. I am currently finishing up my doctoral dissertation, and that dominates most of my writing time. However, my heart is always in a Galaxy Far, Far Away.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Essence Transfer**

Darth Sidious hummed along softly with the music playing over the turbolift speakers. He plummeted deep underground, nearly two kilometers beneath the final level of the Imperial Palace, to a place few others than himself visited. He chuckled at the thought. Yes, they visited, but he was the only one who actually left.

The doors opened with a soft hiss to his private laboratories, and he sighed in content. In this place, filled with his experiments, his combat training room, and his private Dark Side artifacts collection, he could truly be himself. Since destroying his own master, ascending to galactic dominance, annihilating the Jedi, and fulfilling the Sith Imperative, he'd been in the public eye, keeping up appearances as the benevolent old man. Only here could he let himself go and become the true and powerful Sith he was, embracing the Dark Side in a way that led those of the Banian line to slowly, over their thousand year development, become the most powerful Force users ever. A line ending with him, if he had anything to say about it. Or perhaps not ending, but staying with him for a very, very long time. And being the most powerful Sith of all time, he could make it happen.

Walking amongst the tanks holding different lifeforms, computers buzzing next to them constantly keeping track of vitals, Sidious pondered his work. Since the banishing of Vader, the entire galaxy seemed to be atwitter with gossip, the bounty catching the attention of sentients even on the edge of known space. The Dark Side users within Sidious' ranks, those rather obnoxious Inquisitors who seemed to fancy themselves true Sith, seemed to pop up more frequently in his presence. One middle-aged human female, powerful in the Force with a strong physical presence, even had the audacity to come to his office, a bottle of Naboo's best wine in tow. As if this could buy an apprenticeship to a Sith master!

He paused at the tank in which her body now floated, her long hair hovering in the preservation fluid, her vitals registered on the nearby screen. Her consciousness gone, she still registered enough Force energy for his purposes. Perhaps he would gather more of the Inquisitors down here, deplete the ranks for his own purposes, maybe discovering an apprentice during this work. He'd shown a bit of weakness anyway, allowing these minions to consider themselves Sith, wielding haphazard lightsaber-esque blades. He followed the Rule of Two and like Darth Bane a millennium before, he needed to trim the fat. Sidious would not fail his predecessors by becoming lax in his triumph.

In fact, Sidious felt he failed in only one respect…finding a suitable apprentice. Perhaps Vader would surprise him in this latest challenge. The Emperor actually hoped so, since he always enjoyed a surprise, especially as of late, when the workings of the Empire had become rather mundane.

And then there was his back-up, Mara Jade. She'd disobeyed him, he knew this. And he could also feel her attempts to block him out. He wondered at this, since she'd been such a loyal servant in the past. But he knew she failed to kill Luke Skywalker. Maybe she had other plans, perhaps even bringing the young man to Sidious. Hmmm…now that would be interesting.

Walking into his private library, he retrieved the holocron of Darth Andeddu, then moved into his meditation chamber to access the device. He'd found the ancient Sith artifact in the personal effects of Count Dooku after his death. How Tyranus came to possess the incredibly valuable Sith holocron Sidious did not guess, but the knowledge contained within assisted with Sidious' newest project.

Andeddu, known amongst Sith scholars as immortal, existed for centuries through the power of Essence Transfer, moving his consciousness from one suitable being to the next. Sidious, being highly skilled in Force combat and matters of state and political manipulation, was also a gifted Sith sorcerer, as the Rule of Two line called for one to be well-rounded. He'd studied the Andeddu holocron, devising a new way to use such knowledge. He liked his own physical body, knew the muscles, the bones, the veins. Yes, he could use the power of Essence Transfer if he needed, but why not use his current body as long as possible? Basically, use Andeddu's teachings to develop his own new power, one of regeneration, seeping away the biological processes of another instead of inhabiting them. Through hard work, trial and error, and many lives of mostly unwilling participants, he'd begun seeing progress. No, Sidious was not going anywhere anytime soon.

Just before calling up the holocron gatekeeper, Sidious thought again of Mara Jade. Perhaps he'd give her a little nudge through the Force, encourage her to do the right thing and kill the Skywalker boy. Sidious did just that, then turned his attention to Andeddu's holographic image.

In orbit around Dagobah, Luke sat on the floor of the small living space on his and Mara's transport, regarding Mara with deep concern. She lay curled up beside him, moaning in pain. They'd been studying a topographical map of the swamp world at the small dining table when she'd suddenly let out a scream, grabbing her head with both hands. Ten minutes later, she'd calmed down but still seemed immobile due to pain.

Her eyes tightly shut, she finally managed to speak, saying in a small voice, "We need to get down to the planet. Bring us in, Skywalker."

"But Mara…you…I'm worried and…" Luke stammered.

Mara's eyes flew open, the emerald green flashing in anger. "Don't get all overprotective on me, city boy," she hissed, Luke at once knowing she was returning to her old self. Her harshness actually made him feel relieved.

"What happened?" Luke asked, helping Mara into a sitting position, still on the floor.

She looked away from him, biting her lip. "Just a sudden…something in the Force," she said softly, then turned to him. "You wouldn't understand. But I'm feeling better, and we need to…whoa." She stumbled as she rose to her feet, grabbing her forehead and falling into the nearby chair.

"Stay seated, Mara," Luke said. "You just need some fresh air. I'll get us on the planet."

Moving back to the cockpit, Luke considered Mara's sudden attack and the recent turn of events in his life. He wondered why Mara didn't bring him back to Coruscant, with the bounty and the banishment and everything. Could this be connected somehow?

Maneuvering carefully, Luke brought the transport into the atmosphere. This landing provided quite a different experience than his previous piloting ventures. No other ships hovered in system, no civilization or even an outpost awaited them. And as he got closer to the ground, he could see the foliage become increasingly unpleasant.

Paying no attention at the moment to where the previous researchers found the Dark Side presence on Dagobah, he simply tried to find a place to land to get Mara outside, on solid ground. A small hill rose from the swamps in a clearing, and Luke expertly landed the transport, then secured all the systems. Racing to the back, he opened the doors.

"Here Mara, fresh air and solid grou…yuck!"

The stench of the swamp, of rot, decay, mold, and mildew wafted in as Mara rose and walked shakily up to stand beside him.

"Yeah…the air here is real fresh," she said sarcastically, giving Luke a friendly smack on the back. "And that smell…hmmm…just like the lower levels of Corsucant. One should make a candle to preserve such a fragrance." She stepped outside on the surface. "But it is good to finally be out of the ship. Nice landing, Skywalker."

Mara's praise made Luke blush, but the moment was forgotten once he joined her on the hill. His boots sank almost to his ankles. He turned to see the transport slowly sinking into the muck.

"Mara! Inside!" he shouted, running back into the transport.

"Kriff!" he heard Mara say behind him as she dashed back inside. "Well, this complicates things."

Luke raised the transport off the ground, and they flew low over the trees, looking for something more solid. Mara brought the map back up.

"According to these maps, the planet is mostly swamp. But…wait, near where the Dark Side presence was found…some rocky outcroppings," she said.

Luke shrugged. "We've gotta go there anyway. Worth a try."

Minutes passed, and soon they found a small hilltop of rock, barely big enough to support the transport. Luke bit his lip as he concentrated, bringing the ship down carefully, using the Force for extra sensory perception. The ramp would open over a twenty foot drop, but they could slide carefully down, maybe use some rope…or the Force, as Mara had on Yavin 4.

Finally landing the ship, Luke turned off the engines, leaning back in his seat with an exhausted sigh.

"There," he said, glancing over at Mara beside him, surprised to find her studying him intently. She quickly looked away.

"Let's go," she said, rising and heading toward the back.

After grabbing their packs and carefully moving their way down the rocky hill to the swampy surface, the duo studied their surroundings. The swamp was thick with trees, the occasional bird swooping by. Although they calculated the time to be midday, little light reached the surface, creating a dark and depressing atmosphere. The ground mostly muck, the walking was slow and difficult, Luke calculating they had twenty kilometers to go to the Dark Side site.

Mara walked a little ahead and suddenly slipped on the sludge, her arms flying out and waving frantically to catch balance. Sliding a couple of feet, her comical performance saved her from falling in the mud.

Suddenly, a rumbling, light-hearted laugh sounded from off to their left.

Mara spun around. "Hey, you don't have to laugh at me," she hissed, her face red with embarrassment. "It could just as easily happen to you and…"

"That wasn't me," Luke said, looking toward the sound.

Mara froze, her gaze following Luke's.

"Someone is here," she whispered, then she shouted. "Show yourself!"

Her voice echoed through the swamp. Both her and Luke fell silent, listening. Only the sounds of the swamp, the trees, the water, the small water creatures, prevailed.

"Let's keep going," Mara said, continuing their slow, muddy march.

Over the next hour, Luke kept an eye out, the sense of being followed growing.

Back on the medical station Paean, Leia studied the ceiling of her quarters, securing her small bag of possessions on her back. She needed to leave. Now.

Two standard days passed since she discovered her father's banishment and the bounty on the Skywalker family's heads. She spent the entire time in her room. Epione visited, offering Leia sanctuary, and Leia graciously accepted…for the moment. She knew remaining here would put everyone at risk. She needed to find a way off the ship, find her father, find Luke, and figure out why Uncle Sheev was doing all this.

Other than the kitchen employee who brought her meals, after Epione's initial visit she'd seen no one. Han came to the door several times, Ben twice, but she hadn't admitted them, didn't even answer. She needed to cut ties, escape. And now was the time.

She'd accessed a layout of the medical base from her room's computer, discovering that she could make her way to the where the various ships and transports parked through the ventilation system. Downloading the layout onto her personal data pad, she planned to crawl through the vents to the shuttle bay, commandeer a small transport, and escape into space. She was small, so she could fit, and she had a good working knowledge of several types of ships. She'd steal the Falcon if she had too, although from Han's last visit, as he sat outside her door talking as she sat in agony inside, trying to ignore him, she learned he still waited on delivery of one more part. No, any ship would do. She would send money back later. She needed to leave now.

Tightening the bun she'd put her hair up in to keep it out of the way on, she stood on a chair and slid a ceiling panel over, then pulled herself up into the crawl space. Securing her bag once again, she began crawling in the direction she planned, knowing this would be a long and claustrophobic journey.

Twisting and turning through the ship's ducts, she finally came to an intersection of metal conduit she couldn't remember from the computer layout. Pulling her data pad from the pocket of her cargo pants, she was about to turn it on when a sudden feeling hit her from the Force.

Take the path to the right.

Leia froze. The inclination to go right overpowered her. Was the Force guiding her, as her father indicated it did him many times?

Take the path to the right.

The feeling shot through her again, almost like someone spoke to her directly. Sliding the data pad back into her pocket, she began crawling down the right passage.

After ten minutes of crawling through a series of tubes going up and down, but never reaching a fork, she arrived at a dead end. By now, Leia was completely turned around from her original plan, but this didn't matter. She knew to trust the Force. Her father and Uncle Sheev both said this often.

Peeking through the small opening between panels to see the room below, she could tell that this wasn't the hanger bay. Still, no one looked to be in the room, so she slowly slid the panel aside and ducked her head in. The space looked to be a converted crew quarters, about as large as the room she left, but converted. No bed in the corner nor living space with comfortable seating in the middle. Display cases and shelving lined the room. Items, mostly ancient looking art, hung on the walls.

Needing a closer look, Leia dropped to the floor, walking over to the nearest case. Several pieces of jewelry, ancient and priceless, gleamed. She reached for a golden chain, a large-jeweled amulet in an alien style she did not recognize dangling from the end. She dropped it immediately as it burned her hands.

The Dark Side. The item was drenched in the Dark Side.

Spinning around, she gasped, seeing several lightsabers of various styles hanging on the wall. Walking over, she pulled the nearest from its perch, igniting it. A purple blade blazed into existence. Deactivating it, she grabbed the next one. Double-bladed red beams. The next, a short golden lightsaber. She counted at least fifteen carefully mounted.

Leia then turned her attention to the shelves, noticing data cards and books…real books made from real paper, ancient, looking to crumble at a mere touch. And holocrons, dozens of holocrons of various sizes, shapes, and colors. This collection rivaled the one she'd seen in Uncle Sheev's palace library.

"What in the worlds?" Leia whispered. What were these items doing in a crew cabin aboard a medical ship?

A hissing sound made Leia's heart skip a beat, and she turned toward the door, which slid open. She clutched the holocron she'd taken from the shelf tightly as Ben entered the room. He wore the typical blue scrubs, the uniform of the medical base, with comfortable slippers.

But when Leia locked eyes with the man, her blood turned to ice. His smile radiated the warmth she'd known since she met him, but the blue of his eyes shined in an almost ethereal quality. Perhaps just the blue of the scrubs bringing them out, she thought. But she knew better. She could feel a darkness coming from behind the look, not like her father or Uncle Sheev, but something new, something sinister, something…dangerous.

But Ben smiled back at her as the door closed behind him, and he said in his usual calming voice, "Hello there, Leia Skywalker. I see you have discovered my collection."

 _ **Author's Note: In the next chapter, Luke and Mara feel unwelcome on Dagobah, and Leia must make a decision.**_

 _ **Comments welcome. Hoping to post more regularly on this story as I wrap up my dissertation and defense. Cheers to a happy 2018 for everyone. Thank you for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **The Swamps of Dagobah**

Leia stared at Ben, her brain spinning on how to respond. There was definitely a whole lot more to this mysterious old man then she originally thought. Sure, she knew he could use the Force, quite well actually. But to be standing in a room of Jedi and Sith holocrons, lightsabers, and ancient artifacts, items Ben just claimed to be part of his collection…well, this was something unexpected. And that look, that intense stare he gave her now, something sinister behind the smile.

Leia took a deep breath, trying to collect herself quickly. Was Ben a Sith, unknown to her father and Uncle Sheev? Some other self-trained Force user, who harbored an obsession for the dark and the archaic? A Jedi? No, she thought as she reached out subtly with the Force. There was darkness there, too much for the fabled Jedi.

Whoever Ben was, Leia needed to play things calm and collected, use her diplomatic training now more than ever. She straightened and replaced the holocron she held back on the shelf.

"You have quite a collection," she said, smiling. "Who are you, Ben? A Sith?"

Ben chuckled, gesturing Leia toward two plush chairs in the corner of the room, seating that looked comfortable enough to lounge in for hours, reading and studying about the Force.

"A Sith? No, I'm afraid not," he said as they sat.

"A Jedi?" Leia ventured.

Ben's eyes darted away from hers for a brief moment, an amount of time those untrained in the diplomatic arts may not have noticed. Of course Leia did notice, taking note of this as he responded with a good-natured "no."

"But you have a lot of knowledge in the Force," she said pleasantly. "Both the Dark and the Light from the look and feel of these artifacts."

And then it hit her, a plan. Ben could help her! He'd obviously guided her here for a reason, and she knew he meant her no harm…although that sinister look in his eyes when he entered…

"I've been gifted with Force sensitivity since birth," he said.

"And you were never snatched up by the Jedi," Leia said coyly, now wondering how much of the story Ben told her was true.

"No," Ben said firmly. "My family never reported me."

"I can imagine. The Jedi broke up families, converted children to their dangerous ways," Leia said, eyeing Ben carefully. He simply nodded.

"Yes. There was great error in this. The attachment aspect of the Jedi Code worked against them in the end."

"I'm guessing you didn't guide me here to talk about the fallacy of the Jedi," Leia said.

Ben laughed, and the familiar sound made Leia feel more comfortable.

"No. I felt you leaving, which would be a mistake. And I want you to know you are not alone," Ben said. "Han cares for you deeply. Epione is willing to take the risks to protect you. I am willing to…"

"Train me," Leia blurted out, not sounding as professional as she would have liked. Too eager. Tone it down. "I mean, you obviously have more skill than myself. Train me in the ways of the Force so I can find my father, join him as a true Sith, and take out Uncle Sheev."

Ben studied her, his brow furrowed, face showing deep consideration. "Yes," he said finally, almost as if speaking to himself. "Yes. That is what is meant to happen." He rose swiftly. "Come back following breakfast tomorrow. We will begin."

Leia rose, facing him. She marveled at how mere minutes before she planned to steal a ship and escape into the galaxy. But now this…this was a plan that made sense. She would not be running but learning to help her father. Such a wonderful resource she found in Ben that day on Cloud City!

"Alright, Master," she said, smiling and shouldering her bag. She moved toward the door, glad not to have to crawl through the ceiling again.

"And talk to Han," Ben said as she moved into the hallway. "He can become rather obnoxious when moody."

Leia nodded and walked back to her quarters. Her heart felt a bit lighter, her thoughts not so heavy. Yes, maybe dinner with Han. And now a plan to save her family.

Obi-Wan watched the door slide closed behind Leia, and he stood still for quite some time, allowing his mind to wonder. He wasn't sure as to what he would say when he found Leia in his study; he simply used the Force to guide her there when he felt her begin her inevitable escape of the medical station. But he'd followed his heart, and the Force, and a plan emerged, one that would allow him to confront Vader again. And with this new rift between the two leading Lords of the Sith…well, things seemed to be shifting in the power of the galaxy, in the Force itself.

Obi-Wan, who began his padawan years worried he'd never find a master due to perceived weakness in the Force, now held great power. His years as a Jedi sharpened his relationship with the Force, but now he understood even more about the universe, about the Living Force, thanks to his studies in the entire spectrum of the Force, not just the Light.

Moving to the wall featuring his collection of lightsabers, he removed one, igniting the blade with the familiar snap-hiss. The red beam filled with space with an ethereal light. This particular saber, which Obi-Wan purchased through an antiques dealer a few years before, when he'd only begun his collection, came from some unnamed Sith from the time of the Sith Empire, thousands of years before. He preferred knowing more about the items he collected, which ultimately led to him becoming a tomb robber. Of course, he'd learned more this way, gathering the histories and skills of those gone before. No, he was no longer a Jedi, but also not a Sith.

Yes, he would train Leia. She was strong in the Force, and he'd trained a Skywalker before. Not well enough, he mused, but he knew the possible personality pitfalls.

More importantly he now had a bargaining chip, some leverage over Vader. Bait. Leia would lead him to Anakin again, and this waiting for…something…would be over.

Powering down the lightsaber and replacing it on the wall, he adjusted his robe and emerged from his room, making sure the door to his collection locked tight behind him. He needed to ponder how to begin Leia's studies. First, however, he had to inform Epione about this change of events. He expected chastisement, but Obi-Wan knew this came from her love for him and a desire for his safety.

Unfortunately, Obi-Wan knew the risks of re-entering this game of high and mighty Force-users. Destiny thrust him into this years ago, and he now realized, through the Force putting Leia in his path, he still had a role to play.

Luke and Mara trudged through the swamps of Dagobah, headed to the Dark Side presence, Luke becoming increasingly aware of another sentient life force in their midst. Since hearing the laughter from the brush earlier, both he and Mara remained quiet, except for the sloshing of their boots through the sludge.

With Mara walking ahead, Luke's mind drifted, enjoying the view. Her fit body, her bright red hair, tied back, swishing back and forth as she moved, her firm…

 _Splash!_

Luke slid on a rock and fell face first into a rather deep puddle. Getting to his feet, blushing heavily, he saw Mara glaring at him wearily. Rolling her eyes, she turned and continued through the dense foliage.

Pay attention, Skywalker, Luke thought, trying the shove off the embarrassment. He wanted to impress Mara, and not just because she could kill him at any moment or take him back to Coruscant, where Uncle Sheev put a price on his family's heads.

Luke almost ran into Mara as she stopped abruptly.

"This one's tall," she said, gesturing to the large tree on their left. "I'm climbing to the top to see if we get a break from this mess." She lowered her voice and leaned into Luke. "Maybe try to spot our friend."

Luke nodded.

"Watch the packs," Mara said, putting her bag aside and beginning to scale the tree, quickly disappearing above. Luke barely heard her movement and looked forward to receiving instruction from Mara on how to have such stealth.

Walking over to a nearby rock, Luke sat and pulled off a boot, turning it over to allow mud to slide out. The smell of the swampy muck almost made him retch. He thought longingly of the Skywalker suites on Coruscant, the comfort, the cleanliness…being dry.

A quiet shuffling snapped Luke out of his reverie, and he turned to see his and Mara's packs, resting only a few yards behind him, wide open, contents spilling everywhere. Dashing over, he found all their food rations missing.

"What in the…ouch!" Luke grabbed the back of his head as something struck him. Looking at the ground, he found an empty tin that once held one of their food rations.

Bubbling laughter again filled the swamp.

"Come out, thief!" Luke called, beginning to run around, looking for the troublemaker.

"Find me, you will not!" the voice said jovially, causing Luke to pause. It spoke! Definitely a sentient creature.

"Who are you?" Luke said, now frozen in place.

"The one who stole your food, I am," the voice said, then broke into peals of laughter.

"Well, I'll find you, you rotten little…"

"Luke?"

Luke turned to see Mara standing over their opened packs, her clothing and hair disheveled from her climb.

"What the kriff?" she said, her green eyes filled with anger.

"The person…creature…whatever…stole our food and…"

"Ate it!" the voice chimed through the swamp. More laughter. "Good it was."

"Ahhhh!" screamed Mara, and reaching out her arms, sent a blast of Force energy at the tree she just climbed. Luke watched in awe as the roots pulled up from the mud, and the tree crashed into the swamp.

Luke and Mara stood silently as their surroundings once again returned to their normal sound quality. Mara took a deep breath, seeming to cleanse her being, and turned to Luke.

"Nothing from the top. Just more of this," she said. "And now we have no food." A kerplop sounded from water nearby. "Or no good food." She gave Luke another glare, shouldered her now lighter pack, and trudged on ahead.

Gathering his things, Luke followed.

Hours later, night fell, and the duo made camp. After sharing a rather slimy meal of something with eight legs and gills, Luke and Mara spread out their bedrolls side by side, Luke noting the woman said nothing other than a brief complaint about the meal since the incident with the stolen food earlier.

The light of their rather meager fire dying, Luke lie on his back, staring at the trees above, wondering if that strange looking slime hanging from a branch over him conspired to slide off and onto his face during the night. He turned to face Mara, who was awake and staring upward, probably wondering the same thing.

"Mara," Luke said softly.

"Hmmm?" Mara grunted, frowning, obviously still angry with him about earlier.

"Remember a few days back… Karrde's ship?" Luke began. "You didn't turn me in. We didn't go back to Coruscant…to Uncle Sheev? You work for him."

Mara turned to face him, glaring. Yet, something else on her face. Confusion?

"Yeah. So what?" she said sharply.

"Well…um…why?" Luke finished.

Mara returned her gaze above. "We're in the middle of a mission. I don't leave a job undone."

"But my father… the whole galaxy wants us dead. That's more important than a tomb robber," Luke argued, wondering why he did. Shouldn't he be grateful she didn't kill him right then and there? Still, he had to know, had a strange feeling about the whole situation, about Mara herself.

"I…I don't know," she whispered.

"Perhaps not as dedicated to the Dark Side as you thought, were you, hmmm?" came the voice Luke heard earlier.

Both he and Mara sat up abruptly to see a small, wizened green creature at the foot of their bedrolls, a pleasant smile gracing his face. His tattered brown robes were covered in crumbs, and he took a bite of something crunchy. Another of their food rations.

To Luke's shock, Mara spoke calmly, seeming transfixed on the newcomer.

"I know you," she said.

"Taught you, your master did," the creature replied.

Mara nodded. "Yoda."

 _ **Author's Note: Thanks for your patience for this update. I finished my dissertation (and thus, my doctorate), and I should have a bit more time and creative energy to work on my prose. I appreciate your continued support of my work.**_

 _ **Next time, we rejoin Vader and Krennic as they search for clues about Sojourn. Also, Sidious notices something is missing.**_

 _ **May the Force be with you!**_


End file.
